Sentimentos que não podem ser esquecidos
by minimini-san
Summary: Uma Guerra prestes a começar e ele não tinha nada que o mantivesse com vontade de viver, se não havia vingança não havia Uchiha Sasuke"Mesmo assim vez e outra se pegava pensando no loiro, e no quanto se sentia vivo ao lado daquele idiota"LEMON cuidado!
1. Motivos para viver

Sasuke estava só, não que sempre não estivesse, mas dessa vez não tinha nada que o mantivesse existindo, seu irmão – ao qual sempre odiou- morrera, sua vingança estava "concluída", descobrira que o conselho de konoha e Danzou foram os responsáveis por tudo que ocorrera ao seu clã, mas estes devido a declaração de 4ª Guerra Mundial ninja, foram derrubados dos seus cargos e punidos, agora o mundo estava um caos, uma Guerra prestes a começar e ele não tinha nada que o mantivesse com vontade de viver, se não havia vingança não havia Uchiha Sasuke.

Por isso Sasuke estava só, suas feridas foram curadas por Karin, era de seu conhecimento que Madara queria usá-lo nessa Guerra, pra concretizar seu plano de deixar todos vivendo em uma ilusão de um mundo de Paz, e ele chegava a pensar que talvez ajudasse mesmo, não tinha mais nada pra fazer, nada mais justo do que se usado como um ferramenta, afinal não é isso a vida de um shinobi?

Mesmo com isso rondando sua mente, algo sempre vinha invadir seus pensamentos...Ele... mas não estava certo, ele não poderia, desprezou-o tanto, passou a se convencer que coisas como amizade, afeto, e amor não eram algo pra serem levados em conta, mesmo assim vez e outra se pegava pensando no loiro, em seu sorriso e no quanto se sentia vivo ao lado daquele idiota sem cérebro e fazendo de tudo para que ele desistisse de procurá-lo , o loirinho não desistia, devia admitir a fé do baka era mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa, mas esses pensamentos estavam errados, ele abriu mão do calor a muito tempo, se jogou no mundo de escuridão e frio em busca de força e vingança e sabia totalmente que abria mão do que poderia ser felicidade para ele, e além do mais Naruto jamais se sentiria do mesmo jeito que ele, o loiro estava fissurado demais em Sakura, e não tinha nenhuma inclinação para gostar de garotos, não que Sasuke tivesse, era só que o loirinho lhe deixava louco e estranhamente apaixonado, claro que estranhava no começo, melhor , estranhava até agora não só o fato de ter se apaixonado por alguém, e esse alguém ser por acaso uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, ainda por cima ser Naruto, seu amigo/rival idiota, ou ex-amigo/rival idiota, ele já havia acabado com isso a muito tempo, o que estranhava mais era o desejo que guardava em si de ter o loiro, o sonho que vinha em sua cabeça a noite de ele e Naruto juntos, numa casa bonita e com filhos, mas que besteira, homens não tem filhos e ele jamais poderia ter Naruto, por sua própria culpa, perdeu qualquer chance quando escolheu vingança, vingança que agora não lhe dava mais o sentido necessário de viver

-Mas eu não posso voltar...-Sasuke suspirou, sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia que se Madara conseguisse o que queria , Naruto iria morrer, e isso doía, doía muito...Será que ele poderia manter o loiro longe de Madara?Será que isso poderia ser um novo objetivo para mantê-lo existindo?Não haveria como, ser feliz novamente, ele mesmo jogou isso fora, mas quem sabe, ao menos por debaixo dos panos, haveria como proteger nem que fosse um pouco a pessoa que amava?Mesmo que essa jamais soubesse disso?O que ele estava pensando? Naruto não precisava de proteção, ele agora estava mais forte que o próprio moreno, e ele era um Jinchuriki com certeza a vila o protegeria mais do que nunca agora.

-Sasuke- Karina vinha atrapalhar suas meditações, ele não respondeu e nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de olhá-la

-Sujgeitsu e Juugo já voltaram, Madara parece ter saído...- diante do desinteresse do garoto Karin continuou-...hein Sasuke...o que você vai fazer agora?

O moreno parou, ele não tinha idéia do que faria agora, mas continuar com aquele grupo não era algo que lhe deixaria confortável

-Vocês...Você, Sujgeitsu e Juugo, façam o que quiser a Taki está desfeita- foi o que ele falou friamente ao se afastar

-Você está brincando não é?- ele riu

-Bem, a Taki pode continuar, mas eu não estou mais nela, estou indo embora

Sasuke continuou andando, não sabia pra onde ia, o que faria, mas estava andando, pra qualquer lugar, qual fosse, só queria acabar longe de tudo, sozinho, como deveria ser

Karin ainda pasmada, parecia não acreditar, mas não se atrever a ir atrás dele, a aura do garoto estava assustadora e ela estava assustada

......................................................................................................................................................

E ele andou, andou tanto...O corpo se movia, mas não havia nada dentro daquela casca, porque nenhum ninja ainda não tinha aparecido para lhe matar?Ele não ofereceria nenhuma resistência agora.E então ele ouviu, alguém se aproximava, ótimo!Finalmente algum ninja sortudo ia voltar com dever cumprido hoje, afinal ele era procurado, matar Uchiha Sasuke era o que muitas vilas queriam,e pelo visto o sortudo que ganharia isso estava vindo, seus pés pareciam correr desesperadamente, porém o ninja parecia ser habilidoso, matinha seu chakra escondido, ao menos não seria um total imbecil ao matá se agachou para beber água em um rio logo a frente talvez fosse melhor não morrer com aboca seca

E então o ninja chegou, pareceu parar ás suas costas, Sasuke não se virou para vê-lo, não era necessário, não queria saber quem o mataria

-Hoje é seu dia de sorte, pode matar Uchiha Sasuke sem medo, não oferecerei resistência, pode se dizer que irá me fazer um favor, se não se importar- Sasuke falou se levantando, no entanto sem se virar

-Por que Sasuke?- essa voz, o moreno se assustou ao ouvir, se virou bruscamente para ver se não era mentira, e não era, o loiro estava ali, em pé,roupas um pouco suja, respiração um pouco ofegante,uma kunai na mão, olhos lacrimejando- Por que Sasuke?Por que acabou de dizer que poderia te matar?

-Não sabia que era você- o moreno respondeu indifirente- mas talvez seja o destino, você mais do que ninguém tem o direito de me matar, então pode fazer isso

-Não Sasuke, eu jamais te mataria, eu ...eu estava te procurando para... para...- o loiro parecia hesitante

-Para me levar de volta a vila, eu sei, Naruto isso não é pos...

-Não, não posso te levar pra vila agora, eu vim pra te proteger, o Shikamaru enlouqueceu não sei, até Sakura-chan está com ele e os outros também, eles disseram que matar Uchiha Sasuke era dever de Konoha, eles queriam que eu concordasse, mas eu não concordei, eu jamais poderia concordar, por isso Sasuke, eu vim te proteger, me deixe ficar cm você, eu não posso mais voltar para Konoha, mesmo que agora Kakashi seja Hogake, eles vão me manter preso, por causa dessa Guerra que irá começar, eu, eu não quero , por favor Sasuke me deixe ficar com você?

Isso era real?Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, com certeza ele estava sonhando, começou a andar atonitamente até chegar em Naruto, tocou o rosto do outro de leve parecia ser concreto, então não era alucinação, olhou praquele olhos azuis que estavam confusos, com certeza tocar no rosto do loiro deve ter parecido estranho

-Ei Sasuke?Isso é um sim?- Naruto perguntou com sua famosa cara de bobo, a cara mais fofa e mais linda que Sasuke jamais esqueceria, Com certeza a vida estava lhe dando uma chance, fazendo um milagre por ele, ele tinha a chance de ser feliz novamente, só ele e Naruto, uma casa bonita e filhos será?Podia imaginar seus sonhos se tornando reais e um sorriso escapou dos seus lábios

-Ei Teme, do que está rindo?- Naruto agora parecia chateado, com sua cara de emburrado de sempre, como ele estava lindo!E como Sasuke sentia falta daquele rosto, seu riso se tornou mais intenso, Uchiha Sasuke estava sorrindo, como nunca sorrira, Uchiha Sasuke estava feliz

-Ei Sasuke?Você está bem?-Naruto agora já se demonstrava preocupado, talvez seu amigo estivesse maluco- EI Sasuke...- Naruto ia perguntar mais uma vez, mas seus lábios foram tapados por um beijo, os lábios de Sasuke estavam nos dele, os braços do moreno o enlaçaram, abraçando-o com força, Naruto estava pasmo, deixara a kunai cair no impacto,imóvel, sem saber o que fazer, até que sentiu a língua de Sasuke pedir passagem para sua boca e inconscientemente este a deixou entrar, o que estava acontecendo?O loiro não sabia, só sabia que seu corpo e algo dentro dele queriam estar ali por mais tempo, então seus olhos começaram a se fechar e Naruto se entregou ao beijo sem se importar com nada, apenas retribuiu o beijo do Uchiha e seus braços imóveis até agora lentamente se colocaram nas costas do moreno, sentindo suas línguas se movimentarem lentamente, sem pressa enquanto aquele beijo parecia o paraíso

Sasuke tirou seus lábios dos de Naruto, e sem encará-lo, colocou sua cabeça entre a curva do ombro e do pescoço do loiro

-Gosto de você Naruto- o moreno sussurrou ao ouvido do outro, num tom sério, que talvez não devesse ser usado pra confissões, mas era, era uma confissão, e Naruto não sabia o que dizer, tudo aconteceu muito rápido e seu pobre cérebro estava tendo dificuldade pra processar

-Isso quer dizer que eu posso ficar com você?- ele perguntou ainda sem saber o que dizia

Sasuke encarou o rosto assustado do garoto e deu um sorriso de lado, entrelaçou sua mão esquerda na direita do outro e o puxou para andar

-Isso quer dizer que eu gosto de você, não é um tanto lógico que você possa ficar comigo?

-Mas Sasuke eu... eu...-o loiro gaguejava e suas bochechas começavam a se ruborizar

-Eu sei, foi rápido demais, pode tentar pensar nisso quanto você quiser, ou o quanto seu cérebro lhe permitir, pelo visto você continua lento como sempre

-Teme- naruto sorriu, parecia o velho Sasuke de volta- saiba que estou bem mais forte agora

Sasuke fingiu não ouvir apenas continuou puxando o loiro, pra qualquer direção, qualquer lugar onde pudesse estar longe de qualquer coisa, onde pudesse estar só com o seu loiro, agora não queria mais morrer, sua felicidade voltara e o motivo de viver voltara junto e tudo por causa de um certo loiro idiota e insistente que não desistia isso qualquer lugar estava bom contando que pudesse ficar junto com ele


	2. O que sinto por você

-Sasuke foi embora- Karin anunciou para os outros dois companheiros

-Maldito, depois de tudo que fizemos por ele- Sugjeitsu bufou- deixa pra lá é melhor aproveitarmos enquanto aquele tal Madara parece estar fora e nos mandarmos também

Juugo apenas começou a andar para a saída, Karin e Sujgeitsu o seguiram até certo ponto da trilha

-Ei, pra onde vamos agora?- a menina perguntou

-Você quem sabe pra onde vai, agora é cada um por si- Sugjeitsu avisou e pegou um outro caminho

-Idiota -Karin xingou- Juugo você vai aonde?

-Vou procurar o Sasuke- ele disse sério e começou a andar

Karin ficou ali no meio sem saber o que fazer, mas acabou por seguir Juugo

.....................................................................................................................................................

-Ei teme- naruto falava com o rosto vermelho, Sasuke não soltara sua mão nem quando entraram no que parecia um pequeno vilarejo- ei Sasuke, por que que você não solta minha mão?As pessoas estão olhando

-Deixe olhar, não quero correr o risco de você se perder por ai e acabar se separando de mim, o que você estava pensando?Sair ai desse jeito, e ainda por cima ir atrás de mim?Não sabia que eu estava com Madara?Sorte que ele estava fora, sentiria o seu chakra a quilômetros, fala sério tem idéia de que se ele te pegar ele vai te matar pra conseguir mais um biiju praquele plano maluco dele?Quanta burrice!-Sasuke dizia num tom de reprovação enquanto puxava o loiro pelo pequeno vilarejo sob os olhares de alguns curiosos que nunca viram dois garotos tão bonitos de mãos dadas

-Qual é Teme, deu tudo certo não deu?Não achou bom eu ter vindo?- Naruto Bufou

Sasuke não respondeu, mas estava muito feliz que Naruto fosse tão inconseqüente dessa forma

-Vamos dormir nessa pousada, amanhã partiremos não podemos ficar muito tempo em um lugar- Sasuke avisou e puxou Naruto para uma pousada aconchegante

-Boa tarde senhores! No que posso ajudá-lo?- uma jovem carismática era o que parecia uma atendente

-Queremos um quarto- Sasuke falou, e sentiu uma mão lhe puxar

-Teme, eu não sei se tenho dinheiro o suficiente para um quarto, sai ás pressas de onde estava- Naruto sussurrou no seu ouvido

-Eu pago- o moreno falou de volta- mas vai ser o quarto que eu quiser- um sorriso malicioso brotou em sua face

-Valeu Sasuke, pode deixar que eu vou arranjar um jeito de arranjar mais dinheiro e da próxima vez eu pago- Naruto falou inocentemente

-Vocês têm um quarto com futton de casal?- Sasuke perguntou

O sorriso de Naruto sumiu e sua boca se arreganhou, sua expressão ultra boba estava na ativa

-Sim, mas os senhores não querem quarto separados?Ou com futtons separados?- a moça perguntou com uma cara estranha

-Não, com o de casal e um banheiro por favor, vocês tem fontes termais por aqui?- O moreno continuava sem dar atenção a expressão de raiva que começava a surgir na face do loiro

-Bem, nosso vilarejo é pequeno, mas somos a pousada maior daqui, e temos uma fonte termal nos fundos da pousada- a moça parecia fazer propaganda do local

-Ótimo

-EI Teme, o que você está pensando?Hein?Você está com seu cérebro no lugar?- Naruto reclamou exageradamente alto

-Sua chave- a moça entregou a chave a Sasuke, este puxou Naruto para irem até o quarto

-Ei teme, você me ouviu?- Naruto ainda reclamava

-Sim, ouvi, meu cérebro está no lugar certo e meu corpo está funcionando muito bem- Sasuke se virou bruscamente imprensando Naruto contra a parede, este por sua vez ficou vermelho

-Ei...Sasuke...eu não sei o que você está querendo dizer mas...eu não...- Naruto gaguejava

-Pode deixar- o moreno se afastou- não vou fazer nada que você não queira- e continuou puxando o loiro até que entraram em um quarto com um futton de casal e uma porta para um banheiro, Sasuke se jogou no chão e Naruto continuou em pé á porta, pensando

-Hein Sasuke...

-Sim?

-Por que você me beijou?

-Eu já disse , eu gosto de você

-Desde quando?Quer dizer, você e eu éramos amigos, mas você foi embora e a Sakura-chan...

-Por favor, não fale dela- Sasuke pareceu ordenar, era difícil tolerar a queda que o loiro tinha pela garota de cabelos rosa, mesmo que essa sempre foi louca pelo moreno

-É que eu sou um garoto Sasuke e você também, o certo é ficarmos com garotas não?- o loiro tentava explicar

-Se você realmente pensasse isso teria repelido meu beijo, e não teria correspondido de uma forma tão entregue- Sasuke rebateu com um sorriso de lado, o que fez o loiro corar mais uma vez

-Bem, eu... eu...- o loiro gaguejava

Sasuke se levantou e num segundo já estava imprensando o loiro de novo, dessa vez contra a porta, colocou a região do seu joelho entre as pernas do loiro, pressionando aquele local, e com uma das mãos levantou o rosto do garoto, mirando seus olhos confusos levemente excitados e sua face corada

-Me diga que não quer que eu te beije que eu paro- Sasuke falou com seus lábios próximos ao do loiro, o loiro parecia ser hipnotizado pelo olhar do Uchiha, não conseguia nem falar direito.O moreno fez sua outra mão se colocar dentro da camisa do garoto, Naruto ficou mais corado e sua face demonstrava mais excitação

-Tem certeza de que não quer que eu te beije?- Sasuke continuava

Naruto apenas fechou os olhos, e o moreno entendeu aquilo como uma permissão para selar seus lábios com os do loiro, colando mais seu corpo ao dele, abrindo o zíper do moletom do Uzumaki, deixando-o cair no chão, com um movimento rápido retirando a camisa do garoto corado, que não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, e com outro movimento mais rápido ainda, jogando-o no futton, retirando sua própria camisa e logo colando seu peito nu no de Naruto, continuando o beijo, enquanto suas pernas se roç a muito estava excitado e Naruto pode perceber isso, o próprio Uzumaki já o estava, mas aquilo estava errado, ele era um garoto, Sasuke era seu amigo, Sasuke o abandonara, abandonara a vila, tentou matá-lo várias vezes o feriu tanto, não que Naruto já não tivesse perdoado tudo, é só que era estranho, parecia errado

-Sasuke- Naruto conseguiu dizer por fim quando sua boca foi liberta, mas os dentes do Uchiha estavam abocanhando seu pescoço e sua orelha o que tornava extremamente difícil tentar falar sem parecer um gemido

-Sasuke, não, Sasuke- Naruto agora tentava empurrar o moreno de cima dele, sem usar muita força, não queria machucar o amigo, mas Sasuke interpretou como um convite para outra coisa e começou a descer sua boca lambendo o abdômen do loiro, descendo a te o umbigo- Sasuke, para – Naruto tentava falar, sem muito sucesso, sua voz estava baixa de mais, porém quando sentiu as mãos do Uchiha no cós de sua calça puxando-a para baixo, o loiro saltou para longe, empurrando o moreno para trás- eu disse para Sasuke- o loiro gritou e puxou sua camiseta tentando se tampar com ela, naquele momento por algum motivo estava com muita vergonha

-Desculpe, eu ...fui rápido demais- Sasuke se desculpava se aproximando

-Não se aproxime- o loiro mandou e o moreno obedeceu, Naruto respirou fundo antes de falar- o que isso quer dizer? Nós somos o que um do outro? Porque eu não sei mais Sasuke, éramos amigos, você vai embora, quando te encontro você tenta me matar, me despreza, depois me beija, diz que gosta de mim e...e... tenta transar comigo?É algum tipo de brincadeira? Por que não estou achando nem um pouco divertido, posso ser idiota como você diz, mas não quero me ferir dessa maneira

-Não é brincadeira- Sasuke respondeu pela primeira vez sem nenhum tom de desinteresse na voz- eu sei que quando fui embora perdi qualquer chance de ter uma vida feliz e sorridente na vila, de poder ficar do seu lado mesmo que fosse para brincar de amigo e rival pra sempre, eu sei, eu tinha ciência disso quando te deixei, é só que a vingança era mais forte do que eu, mais forte que tudo, eu jamais conseguiria viver sem cumpri-la, eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de lado, mesmo que tenha tentado, que tenha pensado que a vida com o time 7 era legal... e então quando vi estava apaixonado pelo ninja numero um de trás pra frente Uzumaki Naruto- algo como um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sasuke- pelo dobe, que tanto me enchia o saco e me tirava a paciência com seus desafios, você foi o único que eu nunca consegui não me importar, você era o único que me chamava atenção, o único que de um jeito que até hoje eu não sei conseguia me entender e derrubar qualquer parede que eu construísse, foi ai que eu pensei "Ah! Se ele fosse uma garota!"- Sasuke foi até a janela e a abriu, ficando de costas par ao loiro- mas pra mim não era necessário que você fosse mulher, eu apenas me divertia com nossas brigas e confusões, quando menos percebi me peguei desejando que aquilo durasse para sempre, e isso foi o que me fez ir, eu havia esquecido, por um momento eu havia esquecido do que deveria ser mais importante na vida de um vingador, a vingança, e foi por isso que fui embora, Itachi me fez ver que eu estava me acostumando com a vida feliz de contos de fadas, que eu estava fraco e me esquecendo do que eu deveria fazer, me esquecendo da minha razão de vida- Sasuke encarou os olhos do loiro que o ouvia e olhava-o atentamente- e assim fui embora, em busca da vingança e sabendo que teria que esquecer tudo que deixava pra trás, doeu Naruto, doeu lutar com você daquela forma, ter que falar todas aquelas coisas pra você, mas era o necessário pra te fazer desistir e pra me fazer desistir de tudo aquilo, durante todo treinamento, tentei focalizar minha mente só no meu objetivo, fiz com que sua existência e significância ficasse em alguma parte de mim a qual eu não poderia tocar jamais, era como selar qualquer coisa de antes, eu não poderia mais ter acesso aquilo se eu quisesse matar Itachi, por isso a cada vez que você aparecia eu lhe tratava daquela forma, eu tinha que tratar, eu tinha que me fazer não desejar mais a vida ao seu lado, eu não podia mais gostar de você, eu teria que te tornar um nada pra mim, mas...- o moreno soltou um riso e se sentou no chão- eu nunca consegui, quando estava com você consegui me esquecer da vingança, mas quando estava em busca da vingança não consegui me esquecer de você- algo que parecia um lágrima brotou nos olhos do Uchiha, e muitas delas começaram a cair

-Sasuke- naruto falou docemente se ajoelhando em frente ao moreno

-Você e Kakashi estavam certos, a vingança não me trouxe o que eu queria, não estou satisfeito Naruto, meu irmão não tinha culpa, ele só queria me proteger, os verdadeiros culpados já serão punidos e eu...eu não tinha mais motivo pra continuar existindo, sem vingança eu não era nada, eu nem se quer tinha mais o direito de pensar em você da forma de antes, então por isso quis morrer , por isso iria deixar o primeiro ninja que aparecesse me matar, só que o ninja a aparecer foi você... e você estava me pedindo pra que eu deixasse você ficar comigo...mesmo não merecendo, mesmo sabendo que eu não merecia...eu...me senti tão feliz!Eu simplesmente não queria mais esconder o que sentia, eu não queria mais perder tempo, eu te queria, queria você comigo, eu te amo Naruto, eu sei que não mereço seu perdão, eu sei que fiz coisas horríveis, sei que sou um garoto, mas eu te amo, te amo, te amo, eu não tenho mais nada a não ser isso, se você me aceitar me faria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e eu prometo jamais cometer o erro de te deixar novamente, mas entenderei caso sua resposta seja não, na verdade é essa a resposta que você deveria dar, não sei porque estou pedindo isso, é só que ... alguma coisa dentro de mim se nega a desistir de você, te amo Naruto, te amo- Sasuke abraçou ao loiro com força e deixou suas lágrimas saírem, naquele momento ele só queria estar ali, abraçado a ele , pra sempre, só queria esvaziar tudo o que mantinha trancado até de si mesmo, só queria desabafar com a pessoa que amava

Naruto, o abraçou de volta e começou a acariciar o cabelo do moreno amavelmente

-Ei Sasuke- Naruto chamou baixo

-Hum!-Sasuke continuava com sua cabeça encerrada no peito do loiro, estava com vergonha demais para levantá-la

-Isso quer dizer que somos namorados?

Sasuke levantou sua cabeça rapidamente fitando os olhos do loiro em busca de algo que não sabia o que

-Eu também nunca consegui desistir de você, isso quer dizer que também gosto de você não é?Eu gostei do seu beijo e do seu toque- Naruto falava agora baixinho como se fosse um crime o que estava dizendo- e se nós dois gostamos um do outro, nos beijamos e nos acariciamos quer dizer que estamos namorando não é?

-Eu realmente não te mereço- o Uchiha limpava seus olhos com um sorriso- eu realmente não mereço ser tão feliz!Eu...

Dessa vez foi Naruto que o calou com um beijo, suave que começou a se aprofundar com a resposta do Uchiha, e lá estavam eles, se beijando com força e desejo, como se a qualquer hora o mundo fosse acabar e queria aproveitar todo o tempo restante juntos, se beijando.

O moreno caiu por cima do corpo do loiro mais uma vez, pressionando sua ereção por baixo da calça contra a do garoto,em movimentos lentos, que lhe causavam prazer e que pelo visto estava deixando o loiro fora de si, Sasuke começou a morder a orelha de Naruto que soltou um baixo gemido de prazer e abriu mais suas pernas, levantando seus joelhos do chão para que Sasuke ficasse mais bem encaixado entre ele, era tão bom!Como poderia ser tão bom fazer isso com um garoto?E ainda de pensava em como seria aquilo sem aquele tanto de pano para atrapalhar e então começou a descer sua mão pela cintura do loiro até o cós de sua calça, começando a puxá-la para baixo, entretanto se viu impedido pela própria mão de Naruto que segurou a sua firmemente

-Vamos devagar tudo bem?- Naruto disse com um sorriso envergonhado

-Sim, você está certo- Sasuke falou se levantando- eu estou sendo novamente rápido demais, me desculpe

-Está desculpado- Naruto sorriu- me desculpe por isso, é que eu ainda não me sinto preparado pra ...

-Eu sei, como eu disse, eu que estou correndo demais com as coisas, vamos ter tempo só pra nós dois- Sasuke sorriu de lado

-Tempo...- Naruto suspirou- Hein Sasuke!Acha que essa guerra realmente vai acontecer?

-Madara passou tempo demais planejando isso para não colocar em prática- Sasuke respondeu sério

-Que tipo de pessoa ele é?- Naruto perguntou

-Um louco, entretanto ele não é mal, com certeza os traumas de guerras não fizeram bem á sanidade dele, por isso ele quer esse jutsu maluco de prender todo mundo numa ilusão de paz, não é a maneira certa de se conseguir harmonia no mundo, mas acho que pra alguém com a mente tão perturbada quanto a dele isso não deve fazer diferença, porém ele é perigoso Naruto, fará qualquer coisa pra ter o que quer e provavelmente virá atrás de você

-É, eu sei, por causa da Kyuubi – Naruto falou desanimado

-Ele não vai conseguir, eu não vou deixar, eu vou te proteger- Sasuke falou decidido

-E quem disse que eu preciso de proteção?- Naruto disse com o orgulho ferido- eu com certeza estou mais forte que você sabia?

-Até parece, você jamais vai me superar dobe- Sasuke provocou

-Teme, não me subestime, meu modo senin da de 10 a 0 no seu sharingan- Naruto continuou

-Jamais- Sasuke sorriu, essas discussões eram tão nostálgicas

-Então vamos lutar, pra você ver- Naruto desafiou

-Outro dia, por agora estou interessado de fazer outra coisa com você...- Sasuke falou se aproximando e agarrando Naruto, de modo que suas cadeiras se chocassem

Naruto logo se desvencilhou de suas mãos e se afastou

-Não tão cedo Uchiha, não tão cedo- o loiro sorriu travessamente

-Tudo bem, eu sei, vamos tomar um banho?A mulher da recepção disse que tem uma fonte termal aqui- O moreno convidou

-Contando que você não pule em cima de mim- Uzumaki sorriu

-Já disse não vou fazer nada que você não queira, mas não posso garantir que não vou tentar- o moreno sorriu

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Kakashi-sensei, você acha que pegaram o Naruto?- Sakura perguntava ao seu instrutor num tom preocupado

-Eu não sei, aquele idiota, ficou mais forte do que eu poderia imaginar, conseguiu fugir sem deixar rastros- Kakashi falava num tom nervoso- ao menos acho que Madara terá dificuldade para pegá-lo

-O que faremos agora?- a rosada continuava perguntando

-Recebi a informação de que Danzou será derrubado, eu assumirei o posto de Hokage e líder da aliança entre os países para a 4ª Guerra Mundial

-Guerra?- Sakura ficou surpresa

-Se Madara pegar Naruto, já eram nossas chances- Sai entrou na conversa

-Ainda falta o oito caudas, de qualquer forma com a Kyuubi nas mãos de Madara não teríamos chances

-Eu não devia ter falado pro Naruto que Konoha estava atrás do Sasuke- Sakura falou

-Ele iria saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, e faria a mesma idiotice que fez agora, Sasuke a muito tempo que foi adicionado na lista de ninjas perigosos, a posição de Konoha em defendê-lo era apenas por causa da Hokage que considerava muito os sentimentos de Naruto, mas era algo que vinha trazendo conflito entre as vilas para com a folha, bem, isso já não importa mais, com essa declaração de Guerra, o mais importante é impedir o plano de Madara- Kakashi explicou

-Sensei, acha que o Naruto foi atrás do Sasuke?- Sakura perguntou o olhar triste, o loiro não reagiu nem um pouco bem a notícia que ela dera a 2 dias atrás

-Se foi, rezo pra que Sasuke tenha acordado da escuridão dele e não esteja mais na Akatsuki- Kakashi disse

-Não acham que seria milagre demais?Alguém mudar rápido assim do nada?- Sai falou num tom pessimista- Por que ele ajudaria Naruto?Ele mesmo tentou matá-lo várias vezes

Sakura baixou sua cabeça, com os olhos lacrimejando, ela nunca dera a Naruto a importância devida, toda sua mente estava tão focada em Sasuke, agora tudo que ela pedia era pra que Naruto estivesse bem, no fundo de seu coração algo ela estava sentindo pelo loiro, ainda não sabia o que era, mas sabia que queria que Naruto estivesse com ela

-De qualquer forma, devemos voltar a Konoha e organizar um grupo em busca de Naruto, a ordem da aliança era mate os jinchurikis restantes protegidos

-Naruto soube dessa decisão sensei?-Sakura perguntou

-Sim, ele estava comigo quando recebi a mensagem

-Sabe que ele jamais aceitaria ficar preso e protegido enquanto os outros lutavam, não sabe?- ela falou

-Sei, mas é isso que terá que acontecer, não podemos nos arriscar a deixar mais um biiju nas mãos de Madara- foi o que Kakashi respondeu

-Rezo pra que Naruto esteja bem- Sakura falou em tom de prece

-Parece que finalmente você se interessou por Naruto Sakura- Sai deu um sorriso falso

-Cala a boca idiota- Sakura disse corando


	3. Treino, se vencer ganha

-Ei sasuke vamos treinar?- Naruto perguntou

Já fazia 10 dias desde que estavam juntos, passaram por alguns vilarejos até que acharam um local abandonado, perto de um rio, decidiram que poderiam ficar por ali mais tempo, havia um vilarejo próximo caso precisassem de algo e o local era bonito, sem dizer que tinha uma cabana abandonada, que os garotos fizeram questão de arrumar

-Eu vou vencer de você Naruto, não preciso lutar com você para descobrir- Disse Sasuke de mau humor, deitado no seu futton, o loiro estava no dele, fez questão que dormissem separados, e era por isso que Sasuke estava tão bravo, o seu namorado vinha evitando algo mais quente que um beijo a uma semana, desde que se mudaram para a cabana

-Vamos, hein, sasuke, vamos brincar de quem atinge três golpes primeiro- Naruto parecia um moleque puxando a roupa de Sasuke que se negava a levantar

-Hein Sasuke- Naruto deu um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou do ouvido do moreno, lambendo-o o que fez o Uchiha se arrepiar- Sasuke!- naruto sussurrava- vamos Sasuke?Se você vencer eu faço A-Q-U-I-L-O com você- Naruto terminou mordendo levemente a ponta da orelha de Sasuke, que já estava fora de controle e se virou rapidamente para agarrar o loiro, mas o loiro furtivamente já tinha se afastado e estava na porta da cabana- Nada disso Uchiha Sasuke, tem que vencer primeiro, três golpes, lembre-se- Naruto correu para fora e Sasuke se apressou em se levantar para ir atrás dele

-Sharingan- Sasuke ativou seus olhos ao sair da cabana e mirou o loiro que estava com a cor vermelha ao redor dos olhos, era o modo senin em ação

-Três golpes não é?- Sasuke sorriu de canto- juro que você vai ter que cumprir sua promessa

-Eu nunca volto com as minhas palavras, esse é meu estilo ninja- naruto sorriu sapecamente

-Ta certo- Sasuke completou e como um raio se moveu em direção do loiro, mas perdeu-o de vista de repente e o loiro já estava atrás dele

-Rápido

Naruto deu um leve beijo no pescoço do Uchiha

-Te peguei Teme 1 á 0- Naruto riu e se afastou

-Divertido- Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente- pode ter certeza Uzumaki Naruto , essa noite eu vou te ter

-Então se esforce Uchiha Sasuke, por que eu não vou perder

E assim uma luta começou, os dois pareciam se divertir enquanto suas kunais e shurikens voavam, a mira de Naruto melhorar muito e o modo senin era sem dúvida muito poderoso, em compensação Sasuke estava extremamente determinado em grande habilidade fez Naruto se distrair com um ataque falso e rapidamente foi para trás do garoto enlaçando seus braços na cintura do loiro e inundando seu rosto no pescoço deste, cheirando o aroma da pessoa que amava

-1 á 1 Dobe- Sasuke disse sedutoramente, mas antes que pudesse perceber o loiro já não estava mais entres seus braços

-Ainda faltam 2- o loiro sorriu em cima de uma árvore e algo caiu no chão, Sasuke percebera que Naruto retirara sua camisa revelando seu peito nu- só pra dar um estímulo a mais- Naruto sorriu travessamente ao ver o olhar de desejo de Sasuke pra ele

-Você quer com certeza me deixar louco- Sasuke sorriu de lado e mais uma vez foi atrás daquele ninja sexy

Era até absurdo que os dois estivesse usando habilidades tão fortes quanto o sharingan e o modo senin para isso, mas os dois estavam se divertindo mais do que nunca, brincando de pique pega, e nos momentos em que se enfrentavam mano a mano demonstravam o tanto que tinham ficado fortes durante o tempo que se a corpo os dois pareciam se equiparar, socos e chutes, manobras aéreas tudo era interceptado ou desviado, até que Naruto conseguiu um brecha na defesa de Sasuke e conseguiu atingir um golpe na barriga do rapaz, empurrando-o contra uma árvore e imprensando, o rosto de naruto se aproximou rapidamente do de Sasuke e o loiro deu uma lambida bem rápida nos lábios do Uchiha

-2 á 1 , pelo visto você não me quer tanto assim- Naruto sorriu- que pena!

Sasuke rapidamente revidou segurando fortemente com as duas mãos nas pernas do loiro e levantando-o velozmente, virando seu tronco e dessa vez Naruto era quem estava imprensado na árvore com as penar abertas e levantado até a região abaixo do abdômen de Sasuke, região que imprensava a sua com força, através disso Naruto pode perceber que Sasuke já estava um tanto excitado

-2 á 2, acha mesmo que não vou te vencer?

Naruto pegou uma kunai e fincou na árvore acima de sua cabeça, usando-a para se levantar e se soltar do colo do Uchiha, dando um mortal e parando em um dos galhos

-Vamos para o desempate?- Naruto disse dessa vez sério

-Qual posição você prefere fazer?- Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente

Naruto sorriu diante da postura vencedora do Uchiha

-Se você ganhar faço qual você quiser- o loiro disse de um modo realmente sedutor, estava se descobrindo como objeto de desejo de alguém, e por sinal achava muito divertido provocar Sasuke desse modo, dominá-lo desse jeito, era uma sensação que fez o loiro perceber que era sexy aos olhos do Uchiha

-Au!- Sasuke disse sugando o ar com os dentes

-Vem me pegar Sasuke, só falta um golpe- Naruto sorriu e foi em direção ao Uchiha para atacá-lo, sabia que o modo senin já acabaria logo, tinha melhorado o tempo de ativá-lo muito, mas o tempo de duração ainda era curto

Começaram uma batalha corpo a corpo onde Naruto notavelmente levava vantagem, Sasuke se esforçava mas parece que Naruto estava mais decidido, era rápido demais e forte demais pra Sasuke... "Tudo bem, já sei que sou mais forte que ele" se passava pela mente de Naruto, "Vamos dar logo o que ele quer", um sorriso escapou dos lábios do loiro e este fingiu um brecha, Sasuke o atacou, Naruto interceptou e ficou esperando o que sabia que viria, Sasuke iria para suas costas, ele podia prever e se esquivar, mas preferiu ficar parado fingindo quando o moreno como previsto surgiu em suas costas, Naruto deu mais um sorriso e sentiu seu quadril ser puxado de forma que se chocasse contra a ereção de Sasuke com força

-Au- dessa vez foi naruto quem o disse sugando o ar pelos dentes- parabéns vencedor!.Sasuke passou suas mãos pelo abdômen do loiro e mordeu levemente seu pescoço, subiu até sua orelha

-Você me deixou ganhar Dobe, eu vi- o moreno sussurrou no ouvido do outro enquanto fazia as cadeiras de Naruto se mexerem um pouco sobre sua ereção

-Você viu foi?Mas não parece que vai desistir do prêmio por isso- Naruto falava ficando ofegante

-Claro que não, aposta é aposta, além do mais se me deixou ganhar é porque você quer isso tanto quanto eu- Sasuke virou Naruto para si bruscamente colando ,os seus corpos um de frente pro outro e levantando a perna direita do loiro para que pudesse se encaixar melhor , encostando as costas deste numa árvore e se movimentando mais entre as pernas dele, viu que Naruto respondia bem a isso, muito bem, se agarrando firmemente ao moreno e soltando baixos gemidos de prazer- estou enganado?

-Não, não está- Naruto falou com a voz entrecortada

Sasuke parou bruscamente, deixando um loiro sem entender na árvore

-Vamos tomar um banho primeiro, quero que isso seja feito como se deve- Sasuke disse se virando

-Ta certo- Naruto sorriu, e foi se juntar ao parceiro indo em direção ao rio, onde iriam se banhar

Para Sasuke foi difícil se segurar durante o banho, mas teria que espera até estarem confortavelmente nos futtons, que agora sem dúvida alguma ficariam juntos, mesmo assim mais de uma vez quis saltar em Naruto no rio e tomá-lo ali mesmo

-Ei, Sasuke, o que é isso?-Naruto perguntava balançando um frasco branco sem nome,sentado no chão da cabana de toalha enquanto o Uchiha juntava os futtons

-Lubrificante- Sasuke respondeu como a coisa mais normal do mundo

-Desde quando você tem isso?- Naruto perguntou inquisitivo

-Hum!Comprei no vilarejo que passamos há 7 dias atrás

-Tarado!Já estava esperando isso não é?- Naruto falou emburrado, era um tanto constrangedor saber que Sasuke sabia que ele iria se entregar a ele

A cabana a noite era iluminada apenas por algumas velas, e essa noite estava um pouco fria, o que deixava um clima agradável dentro dela, Sasuke olhou o loiro sentado no chão encarando o vidro de lubrificante com uma expressão hesitante

-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?Eu consigo esperar mais um pouco se estiver com dúvida- Sasuke falou se sentando ao lado do loiro

Naruto, sorriu , até que Uchiha Sasuke podia ser delicado quando queria

-Ei Sasuke

-Sim?

Naruto se levantou e sentou sobre o colo do Uchiha, com as pernas abertas a rpoximando sua boca do ouvido do outro

-Como quer que eu te chame quando estivermos fazendo?- Naruto sussurrou

Sasuke levantou bruscamente com naruto em seu colo e jogou- no futton, indo se colocar entre as pernas deste, ambos estavam só de toalha o que tornava o contato um pouco mais intenso

-É só gemer, adoro te ouvir gemer- Sasuke falou se livrando da sua toalha e abrindo a de Naruto, pela primeira vez seus membros se tocavam sem nada por cima, era algo totalmente diferente e mais prazeroso

-Ah!- Naruto soltou um gemido ao sentir a mão do Uchiha juntar seus membros e massageá-los levemente, depois mais forte- Sas-ke isso é tão bom!- Naruto ofegava, e então o loiro, abria mais as pernas e enlaçava a cintura do moreno com elas, colocava seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke e se movia junto com o ritmo regido pelas mãos do outro- Sas-ke, você... dentro...por favor- Naruto ofegava

-Tem certeza?- Sasuke perguntou mais uma vez

-Sim, Ah!Por favor, rápido- Naruto gemia de prazer, como aquilo podia ser tão bom?Ele já nem era mais capaz de pensar em nada

Sasuke desceu seus dedos até a entrada de Naruto, enquanto sua outra mão pegava o lubrificante, mas seus dedos sentiram algo em Naruto, ele estava molhado?Sua entrada, que normalmente não deveria estar lubrificada , estava, lubrificada, com um fluído transparente, Sasuke experimentou colocar um dedo, que entrou facilmente

-Ah!Anda logo, penetre com a sua coisa, rápido- Naruto parecia impaciente e desejoso, totalmente cheio de luxúria

Sasuke diante dessa atitude do loiro, nem quis saber por que o garoto estava lubrificado, só se apressou logo em forçar seu pênis a entrar em Naruto

-AHHHH!-Naruto gritou ao sentir se invadido de uma forma tão rude, não que não fosse bom, o grito foi de prazer e Sasuke percebeu isso, quando o loiro começou a se mover, Sasuke o parou bruscamente, estava errado, ele devia obedecer ao seu comando,e assim fez o loiro, engraçado como agora o loiro se mostrava obediente, e então Sasuke se enfiou mais pra dentro dele, com força- AH!AH!- Naruto gemia a cada estocada que o outro lhe dava, a cada movimento para dentro e fora, Sasuke não podia estar mais feliz, estava dentro de Uzumaki Naruto, a pessoa que amava, e era tão quente lá dentro, sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, mas tinha que se segurar, queria que Naruto aproveitasse aquela primeira experiência tanto quanto ele

-Ah!Naruto, sempre sonhei com isso...é melhor do que qualquer sonho que poderia ter- Sasuke falava ofegante enquanto se movia para dentro de um Naruto que gemia alto

-Sasuke, AH!Sasuke!Eu... eu acho que estou vindo...AHHHH!- Naruto enrijeceu seu corpo por um instante e sentiu seu fluído sair, logo após que o do Uchiha lhe preenchia, deixou seu corpo cair, e sentiu o de Sasuke cair por cima do seu, depois que este se retirou de dentro dele

-Sasuke- Naruto chamou depois de algum tempo

-Sim?

-Foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já fiz na vida!

Sasuke sorriu e deitou ao lado do loiro segurando sua mão

-Pra mim também, meu amor, pra mim também

Naruto soltou um risinho

-Que foi?- Sasuke perguntou virando-se de lado para olhar ao loiro

-Você me chamou de meu amor, Uchiha Sasuke chamou Uzumaki Naruto de meu amor, ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse

-Meu amor, meu amor , meu amor- Sasuke repetia enquanto dava selinhos na boca do seu amado

-Meu amor- Naruto decidiu fazer o mesmo enquanto sorria

..................................................................................................................................................

-Kakashi-sama, recebemos informações de que dois garotos com descrições que batem com a de Naruto e Sasuke foram vistos num vilarejo à 4 dias daqui- Shizune informava ao agora Hogake Hatake Kakashi

-Obrigado Shizune, mande alguns ninjas para averiguar e se for mesmo os garotos que entreguem essa mensagem a Uchiha Sasuke- Kakashi entregou um envelope com um selo nas mãos de Shizune

-Por que pra Uchiha Sasuke?Por que não pro Naruto?- a mulher perguntou

-Acredito que isso seja o adequado a se fazer agora- Kakashi respondeu encarando com preguiça a pilha de papéis em cima de sua mesa

-O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

-Se Naruto foi visto com Sasuke e se eles não voltaram até agora, e se Sasuke não está mais na Akatsuki, suponho que Sasuke finalmente decidiu se confessar e parar de bancar o idiota, não me admira que Tsunade esteja tão mal, quem sobrevive com esse tanto de papel?

-O senhor está insinuando o que exatamente?

-Nada em particular, interprete como quiser, só peça para que entregue isso á Sasuke, e faça com que a informação que chegou á nós, não chegue a mais ninguém

-Hai- shizune disse antes de sair pela porta

-Então, vocês provavelmente estão tendo essa classe de relação não é?- Kakashi sorrir- aff!Esses papéis podiam desaparecer

Oi gente minha primeira fic nesse site espero que estejam gostando

Postei 3 capítulos de uma vez só

Peço reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Obrigada beijos

Amo SASUNARU


	4. A mensagem do Hokage

-Ei, por que vocês acham que Kakashi mandou entregar a mensagem pro Sasuke e não para o Naruto?-Ino perguntava

-Eu não sei, mas nesses tempos de Guerra o caso do Sasuke está passando despercebido, além disso kakashi ordenou que não o matássemos- Sakura falou

-É claro que quer informação do Sasuke, Madara anunciou Guerra, mas até agora não agiu se Sasuke realmente saiu da Akatsuki , deve saber de algo- Shikamaru deduzia

-O importante é trazer Naruto de volta e protegê-lo- Sai contestou

-Calem a boca, eu sou o capitão dessa equipe, nossa missão é clara, averiguar as pistas e encontrar Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto, entregar essa mensagem ao Uchiha e esperar sua respostas, nem mais, nem menos- Neji reclamou

-Hai, hai- Shikamaru concordou- capitão problemático

......................................................................................................................................................

Sasuke, abriu os olhos, era de manhã, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de seu amado loirinho que ainda dormia, mas suas sobrancelhas se franzindo revelavam que já estava acordando

-Bom dia Sasuke!- Naruto acordava

-Bom dia!- Sasuke responde e os dois ficaram ali se olhando por um tempo até que sorriram juntos

-Nós realmente fizemos aquilo não é?- Naruto perguntou

Sasuke apenas afirmou com a cabeça

-Ah!- Naruto se espreguiçava- e eu que sempre achei que gostava da Sakura-chan, será que ela me bate se descobrir que o tão amado Uchiha Sasuke dela está comigo?- Naruto sorriu

-Que ela não se atreva!- Sasuke falou num tom sério e puxou o loiro para um beijo- ninguém toca em você a não ser eu

Naruto apenas sorriu amplamente

-Não quer tomar um banho?Você deve estar um tanto melecado não?- Sasuke perguntou

-Hum, como assim melecado?-Naruto perguntou

-Bem, é que, você é um garoto, sua entrada não absorve fluídos por assim dizer, deve ter saído tudo não?- Sasuke explicava, Naruto não tinha nenhuma idéia dessas coisas, muito menos com um homem e ele por outro lado bem, lia bastante

-Não, não saiu nada, ficou dentro, ou pelo menos não ficou tão melacado como você disse- Naruto respondeu sem entender

-Sério?estranho...

-Por que?

-Primeiro você se lubrifica sem necessidade do creme lubrificante, penetro você com muita facilidade,depois eu venho dentro de você e seu corpo absorve isso, não é normal pra um garoto quer dizer, só acontece isso com garotas- Sasuke observou

-Hum!Você já havia feito isso antes com garotos?- naruto perguntou receando

-Não- Sasuke respondeu firme- nem com garotas, é só que eu já li e já ouvi sobre isso, e não deveria ser assim

-Isso é ruim?-Perguntou um naruto menos preocupado diante da resposta do Uchiha

-Não, é até bom de mais pra ser verdade, se bem que com você sempre têm uma surpresa- Sasuke sorriu de lado

-Então quer dizer que podemos repetir a dose?- perguntou um Naruto corado

-Você quer?Quer dizer, não está dolorido?- Sasuke perguntou

-Não- Naruto balançou a cabeça e se ajoelhou- eu estou perfeitamente bem, por quê?Não deveria estar?

-Com certeza sempre uma surpresa – Sasuke sorriu e puxou o loiro para cima do seu colo, colocando-o sentado com as pernas abertas sobre ele- e essa com certeza é uma das boas!

Naruto sorriu enquanto se inclinava para baixo e beijava o moreno

................................................................................................................................................

Mais quatro dias se foram e a vida dos dois não podia estar mais perfeita, até os problemas e Sasuke estavam comendo algumas frutas debaixo de uma árvore, o Uchiha estava encostado no tronco enquanto o Uzumaki estava entre suas pernas com a cabeça encostada em seu peito

-Neh Sasuke, acha que essa felicidade pode durar pra sempre?- Naruto perguntou

-Acho, por que não?Tem algum plano de me deixar?- Sasuke perguntou

-Não, não mesmo, você tem?-naruto perguntou

-Nunca, aonde você estiver agora é onde eu devo estar- Sasuke respondeu beijando o topo do cabelo loiro do seu amado

-Tem pessoas se aproximando Sasuke- Naruto alertou, ultimamente ele estava melhor para perceber aproximações, quase sempre era algum animal

-É um animal de novo?

-Não, são pessoas, acho que são 5

-Você ficou mesmo muito bom com percepção- Sasuke admirou

-É, estranho, não sei quando- Naruto sorriu

-Mas temos que nos preparar, podem ser pessoas apenas passando, mas tenho quase certeza de que é alguém nos procurando, se for alguém de Madara...- Sasuke explicava

-Não é, os chakras deles não são ofensivos, acho que os..conheço- Naruto levantou rapidamente- Vem Sasuke, é o pessoal de Konoha- o garoto parecia feliz, mas algo o fez parar, se lembrou do por que havia fugido, konoha queria sasuke morto e agora Naruto estava com um semblante deprimido

-Vamos- Sasuke pegou na mão do namorado e começo a puxá-lo

-Sasuke, não, e se eles quiserem te matar?

-São seus amigos, são importantes pra você, e você é importante pra eles, daremos um jeito, caso as coisas fiquem tensas- Sasuke sorriu amavelmente, uma coisa que nunca gostou foi ver o rosto de Naruto triste, ele sabia o quanto "amigos" significavam para Naruto mais do que ninguém

Chegaram em frente á cabana, no momento em que os 5 ninjas de Konoha chegaram

-Então eram mesmo vocês- Neji falou sem surpresa

-Naruto- sakura gritou muito feliz vindo abraçar o loiro, sem perceber que a mão dele estava na de Sasuke, pulou em cima dele num abraço forte, separando as mãos dos dois garotos, o que fez Sasuke ter uma leve intenção assassina para com a garota, mas recuou no momento que viu que Shikamaru havia percebido sua intenção

-Sakura-chan- Naruto sorriu constrangido, Sakura jamais demonstrara afeto assim pelo loiro, e agora que ele era um garoto "comprometido" talvez não fosse a melhor hora pra ela demonstrar

-Hun, huun- Sasuke pigarreou, e Naruto entendeu o recado, tirou gentilmente e rosada do seu pescoço e juntou as mãos dela, que ficou confusa, achava que o loiro gostaria disso -Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Sai, como vocês estão?- Naruto tentou disfarçar, o que pelo jeito deu certo, Sakura achou que ele só estava com saudade dos amigos

-Mais ou menos, tempos como esses sempre são bem problemáticos- Shikamaru falou com um leve sorriso já havia percebido, como bom ninja que era, o que estava rolando ali

-Estamos indo- Neji respondeu

-Sasuke-kun - Ino vinha com um sorriso muito amável pra Sasuke, o que deixou Naruto atento

-Naruto-kun que bom que está a salvo- Sai dava um sorriso que não era falso para o loiro, um movimento que Sasuke não perdeu, e ignorando uma Ino sorridente foi se por ao lado de Naruto

-O que os trazem aqui?-Sasuke perguntou frio

-Kakashi o Hokage nos mandou, ele mandou entregar essa mensagem á você Sasuke - Neji explicou entregando o envelope selado para o Uchiha

-Ele também mandou que não o matássemos já que com essa situação o animo entre as vilas estão estabilizados devido a aliança- Shikamaru alertou

- Mas pode ter certeza que depois que essa aliança acabar não vai ser mole pra você- Sai disse em tom de ameaça

-Sai- Neji chamou a atenção

Sasuke desfez o selo demonstrando seu chakra para o envelope, antes de abrir ele se aproximou mais de Naruto

-Quer ler comigo?- Sasuke perguntou

-Mas a mensagem é pra você- Naruto respondeu

-Não quero saber nada que você não souber também- Sasuke falou e Naruto deu um sorriso abrindo o envelope para que os dois pudessem lê-lo

"Uchiha sasuke

Não mostre ao naruto..."

-Kakashi -sensei idiota, a primeira coisa que ele escreve é não mostre ao Naruto- o loiro reclamou notavelmente afrontado

"...Se não me engano, nesse momento deve estar vivendo uma vida linda de casal com ele..."

-Ele sabe?- Naruto mais uma vez comentou auto

"... e por saber o sentimento que você tem por ele a tanto tempo é que lhe mando essa mensagem.

É de seu conhecimento que Madara declarou 4ª guerra mundial ninja, e que seu objetivo é capturar os jinchurikis que faltam para extrair suas biijus usadas na recomposição do Juubi e assim colocar em prática o seu jutsu de ilusão, por isso os 6 países formaram uma aliança e é necessário que protejamos os jinchurikis que nos é óbvio, Naruto está com você, e sabe que podem ser atacados a qualquer momento, sei que são fortes, mas você sabe que Naruto precisa de mais proteção do que a isso o convoco para que volte para vila e traga consigo Uzumaki Naruto, para que este receba a proteção devida, e é por isso que essa mensagem foi enviada a você, sabemos que Naruto jamais aceitaria ser mantido sob proteção dessa forma, mas sei que você com o que sente por ele fará a escolha mais prudente e que garanta mais a vida de seu companheiro, assim declaro seu crimes para com a folha perdoados até que tudo se resolva

Assinado Hokage da Vila de Konoha :Hatake Kakashi

OBS:Sempre desconfiei que tanta briga ia dar em amor, tenho certeza de que está muito todo respeito Naruto é mesmo muito atraente, ainda bem que eu tenho meu Iruka, ou você já era"

Depois dessa última parte Sasuke fez a mensagem pegar fogo, "Kakashi idiota"

-Nos foi ordenado que aguardasse sua resposta- Neji avisou

-Eu preciso discutir com Naruto sobre isso- Sasuke disse

Naruto estava tão feliz, Sasuke realmente estava em panos limpos com ele, não estava escondendo nada e estava lhe dando crédito nas decisões

-Se quiserem podem entrar na cabana e se servirem, descansem um pouco também- Naruto falou com um sorriso

-Agradecemos, equipe deixe-os a sós- Neji ordenou e todos foram para dentro da cabana

-O que você acha Naruto?- Sasuke perguntou

-Eu realmente odiaria ser mantido sob vigilância assim,foi um dos motivos de eu ter fugido, muito mais se essa guerra realmente começar, eu não quero ficar protegido enquanto meus amigos morrem- Naruto falou

-Eu sei- Sasuke disse- mas você sabe que se Madara te pegar só vai piorar as coisas

-Sim, eu sei- Naruto sorriu- e é por isso que decido voltar a Konoha, mas só se você vier comigo

-Eu lhe disse, onde você estiver é onde eu devo estar- Sasuke sorriu e se aproximou para dar um beijo em Naruto, mas o loiro o parou antes

-Eles ainda não sabem, vamos com calma- Naruto pediu, Sasuke respirou fundo, e tentou colocar na cabeça que para Naruto os amigos eram importantes, então apenas o seguiu até a cabana

-Ei, até que essa cabana é aconchegante- Sakura comentava quando os dois entraram

-Neh?- Naruto sorriu orgulhoso

-E é bem limpa!-Ino admirou, Naruto nunca foi um poço de organização

-Sasuke é maníaco por limpeza- Naruto sorriu

-Estavam morando juntos aqui todo esse tempo?-Neji perguntou

- Viajamos por uns 4 dias até encontrarmos esse lugar- dessa vez foi Sasuke quem respondeu

-Ei, porque os futtons estão juntos?-Sai perguntou

Shikamaru soltou um risinho, e os outros voltaram a atenção para os dois moradores, o loiro estava vermelho, o de cabelo preto, bem, escondia uma expressão de malicia

-Bem, é...-Naruto gaguejava

-Nós decidimos ir a Konoha- Sasuke interrompeu sério, essas pessoas não tinham nada que perguntar sobre a vida deles

-Entendo, então foi por isso que Kakashi mandou um grupo tão grande pra uma simples mensagem...- Shikamaru observou

-Sim, ele imaginava que Naruto precisaria de uma escolta de proteção na volta- Neji explicou

-É parece que Kakashi-sensei sabe coisa demais- Naruto comentou baixinho- Vamos comer um pouco?Saímos antes do anoitecer- ele convidou

-Hai- todos responderam em conjunto, e um Sasuke sério ainda encarava os olhares brilhantes de Sai e Sakura para seu loirinho

Na mente de Sakura, ela percebia que Naruto estava mais bonito, sua pele estava linda, seu sorriso, sempre presente, estava radiante, não sabia se era porque nunca havia reparado nele antes, mas aos olhos dela ele agora estava irresistível, talvez fosse pelo recém interesse da rosado no loiro

Para Sai, Naruto sempre foi fascinante, odiava qualquer um que o machucasse, e não sabia se era por isso que não conseguia ir com a cara de Uchiha Sasuke

Antes que o sol se escondesse, o grupo de 7 ninjas saiam do local, Sasuke e Naruto dando uma ultima olhada para o lugar em que foram tão felizes

-A partir de agora os problemas começam- Naruto falou num tom triste

-Sim- Sasuke respondeu, o resto do pessoal estava um pouco a frente não poderiam ouvi-los

-Mas tudo vai dar certo- Naruto sorriu determinante- estamos junto agora não estamos?

-Juro que eu te daria um beijo e te agarraria agora se você não insistisse em esconder nosso relacionamento deles- Sasuke olhou nos olhos do loiro

-Vamos com calma, não sei como eles irão reagir- Naruto abaixou a cabeça envergonhado

-Hai, hai- Sasuke suspirou- mas juro que se aquela sem peito e aquela cópia mal feita de mim chegarem mais perto de você, eu perco a paciência

-Bem o Sai sempre foi um pouco estranho, agora não sei por que a Sakura-chan está assim, pra mim que ela sempre foi louca por você, mas eu digo o mesmo pra você e Ino- Naruto sorriu

-Como se eu me importasse com ela- Sasuke respondeu sem interesse

-Ei vocês dois, vamos logo?-Shikamaru chamou

-Hai- Naruto gritou acenando

-Vamos lá Sasuke?Vamos voltar pra Konoha?- o loiro sorriu

-Vamos- Sasuke respondeu e os dois se juntaram ao grupo rumo à vila da folha


	5. O caminho para a vila I

Era a terceira noite de viagem, e por fim decidiram parar eu um lugar para dormir, entre ás arvores, montaram um pequeno acampamento

-O primeiro turno é meu- Neji explicava- depois podem formar duplas para a vigia, depois de mim vem Shikamaru e Sai, logo após Naruto e Sasuke, e por último Ino e Sakura, partiremos assim que amanhecer

-Hai- todos responderam em tom de confirmação

-Naruto- Sakura chamou- quer andar um pouco comigo antes dos nossos turnos começarem?- ela perguntou sorridente, o que com certeza deixou um Uchiha zangado, Naruto percebeu o olhar do namorado, mas teria que resolver as coisas com Sakura, até mesmo um tapado como ele já havia percebido que ela estava gostando dele, se isso fosse a um tempo atrás ele ficaria imensamente feliz, entretanto o loiro já não gostava mais dela

-Tudo bem Sakura-chan- ele respondeu

-Naruto- Sasuke chamou

-Eu volto logo- o loiro falou dando um olhar de "Deixa comigo"

Sasuke cruzou os braços e sentou notavelmente impaciente, enquanto Sai também olhava com maus olhos o afastamento de Sakura e Naruto, Ino e Shikamaru já começavam a se deitar e Neji já havia saído para vigiar

.......................................................................................................................................................

-Naruto- Sakura chamou quando eles já haviam se afastado do acampamento

-Sim?

-Da última vez, não deu para conversarmos direito, quando eu dei a notícia de que o Sas...bem, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre mim- a rosada falou corando levemente

-Pode falar- Naruto disse se sentando e Sakura foi para sua frente se sentando sobre os joelhos, sua face vermelha

-Bem, Sai me disse que você ... que você gostava de mim e bem...eu sei que...sempre te tratei mal e só tive olhos pro Sasuke, mas... eu percebi que...que...- Sakura ficava cada vez mais constrangida- que eu não gosto do Sasuke... era só um capricho...e por isso eu queria ter te dito antes que você não precisava mais cumprir a promessa de trazê-lo de volta...Naruto eu...eu... gosto de você também

Naruto deu um sorriso amável, era engraçado ouvir a confissão que sempre sonhou ouvir e não sentir nada com ela, ele se inclinou um pouco em direção a rosada, essa fechou os olhos esperando um beijo, mas ao invés disso ele apenas deu um abraço que parecia de consolo

-Obrigado pelos seus sentimentos Sakura-chan, mas eu não posso aceitá-los- Naruto falou se afastando da garota e se levantando

-Mas..eu pensei..quer dizer...Sai disse que você...- ela não entendia

-Sim, gostei de você por vários anos, e isso era mesmo verdade até algum tempo atrás, no momento estou apaixonado por outra pessoa- Naruto explicou- então por isso, agradeço sua confissão, mas não sinto mais nada além de amizade por você- o loiro disse firme e mesmo assim tentado ser gentil

-Eu... eu posso saber quem é?- Sakura perguntou num tom triste

-Todos irão saber, é só esperar um pouco estou procurando o melhor momento para falar

-Você ficou um pouco cruel- Sakura começava a derramar lágrimas

-Sinto muito Sakura-chan, mas foi você quem sempre rejeitou meus sentimentos

-É, é verdade, parece que cai em mim tarde demais- a moça se levantou limpando as lágrimas- bem ela deve ser uma garota fantástica e de muita sorte- Sakura disse andando em direção do acampamento

-Não é uma garota- Naruto sussurrou

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Naruto, é nosso turno- Sasuke chamou o loiro , Shikamaru e Sai já se acomodavam para dormir

-Hai- Naruto se levantou coçando os olhos e bocejando

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Não deu para conversarmos quando você voltou, o que a Sakura disse?-Sasuke perguntou quando os dois já estavam distantes do acampamento

-Ela se confessou pra mim

-O que?-Sasuke estava com ciúmes, "garota oferecida"!

-É, e ela que sempre foi louca por você...-Naruto suspirou dobrando os braços atrás da cabeça- mas eu falei pra ela que não podíamos ter nada, porque eu já gostava de outra pessoa

Sasuke abraçou o namorado por trás e sentiu o cheiro do loiro invadir seu olfato

-Como será que ela vai reagir quando souber, que Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto estão namorando?- Sasuke se divertiu imaginando a expressão que a garota faria

-Eu não sei, por isso acho que temos que contar com cuidado, e esperarmos um pouco até a poeira abaixar- Naruto respondeu se virando para o moreno

-Como você preferir, os amigos são seus

-E seus também- Naruto questionou

-Mas eu não me importo com eles, por mim gritaria pro mundo todo que você é meu

Naruto sorriu com as palavras de Sasuke, quem diria que Uchiha Sasuke fosse tão possessivo!

-Ei teme...- Naruto sorriu maliciosamente- se não tivesse ninguém por aqui, eu tiraria sua roupa e faria você me amar aqui nessa grama

-Ah!Com certeza essa é uma ótima idéia- Sasuke disse colocando o corpo de Naruto ao seu e lhe dando um beijo

-Vai com calma, estamos de vigia e eles podem acordar- Naruto disse tentando se desvencilhar

-Mas foi você quem me provocou- Sasuke o impedia de sair de seus braços

-Eu falei SE, teme, SE, vamos me solta- Naruto pedia

-Não, já ficamos a noite toda ontem correndo e desde que eles apareceram que nós nãos nos amamos como se deve- Sasuke derrubou o loiro, que ficou semi deitado devido a uma árvore que havia atrás deste , o moreno se colocou em cima de Naruto

-Amanhã chegaremos a Konoha, acho que poderemos fazer isso quando chegarmos lá , hein!Me solta vai, sabe que não consigo ficar sem gemer quando fazemos isso, alguém poderia ouvir- Naruto dizia olhando para os lados

-È só me morder para abafar os gritos- Sasuke não queria desistir, e começava a beijar o pescoço do loiro

-Ei...Sasuke- Naruto já começava a ficar excitado- e como explicar as marcas se alguém ver?

-A gente pensa nisso mais tarde- Sasuke disse começando a abrir o zíper da jaqueta do Naruto se rendia, não tinha como resistir à Uchiha Sasuke

-Tente não fazer com muita força, se não...Ah!- Naruto levou a mão a boca quando o Uchiha enfiou a mão por dentro de suas calças e começou a masturbá-lo - se não... eu não vou conseguir tapar a boca..ah!

Sasuke retirou sua camisa e retirou as calças do loiro

-Pode morder meu ombro, se não quer gritar muito alto

O moreno abaixou as próprias calças e levantou um pouco o quadril do loiro,encaixando as coxas dele em cima de seus joelhos passando seu membro entre ás nádegas de Naruto , enquanto continuava fazendo movimentos no membro deste com a outra mão

-Naruto se segure em mim, eu vou entrar- Sasuke falou com a voz ofegante, o loiro enlaçou o pescoço do moreno com os braços, erguendo um pouco seu corpo e colocando sua boca no ombro do Uchiha, preparado para morder, sabia que não conseguiria não gritar, tinha ao menos que abafar a voz.

E mordeu com força, quando Sasuke o penetrou, em sua boca um gosto de ferro, mordera tão forte que havia cortado a pele do moreno, mas este não pereceu se importar, pois continuou estocando e estocando o loiro, que a cada grito que soltaria mordia e mordia o ombro de Sasuke já machucado, enquanto ás estrelas no céu noturno eram as únicas testemunhas do que estava acontecendo ali

.......................................................................................................................................................

Sakura estava sem sono, vira quando os garotos saíram para o turno deles, os outros dormiam, mas ela tinha sido rejeitada e estava sem sono

"Será que ele está muito longe?"

Sakura se levantou, ainda não tinha se dado por vencida, agüentou anos de rejeição de Sasuke sem desistir, e era do tipo que não ia desistir sem tentar mais

"A noite ta fria, quem sabe ele não quer companhia?"Sakura pensou e sorriu sapecamente se levantando e andando, iria a procura de Naruto, iria tentar mais um pouco, se insistiu tanto com Sasuke porque não com Naruto?

Começou a andar pela mata, entre ás árvores seguindo na direção onde sentia a presença de chakras "Aff! Deve estar com Sasuke-kun, acho que pela primeira vez na vida queria que esse Uchiha sumisse"

-Sas-ke- Sakura ouviu alguém dizer mais a frente, a voz estava abafada, com uma sonoridade estranha, era Naruto?

-Ah!Mais...Ah!...Mais- veio do mesmo local a frente, Sakura percebeu que parecia sim a voz de Naruto, mas...o que ele estava dizendo?

Ela andou sutilmente até o local , e seus olhos se arregalaram lentamente, era impossível ela estar vendo aquilo... Naruto e Sasuke, estavam... transando?

Naruto estava um pouco apoiado numa árvore e com as pernas abertas em cima do colo de Sasuke, enquanto este de joelhos segurava as pernas do loiro e se movia, investindo contra o loiro, fortemente Naruto se segurava no moreno e sua boca hora mordia o ombro deste, abafando o que parecia gritos e gemidos, mas hora a boca se soltava do ombro o que fazia as palavras que o loiro gemia audíveis

-Naruto... eu vou...-dessa vez era a voz ofegante de Sasuke que Sakura ouvi enquanto olhava aquela cena sem se mover, parecia estar em estado de choque

-Sasuke, eu...eu também...ah..- Naruto mordeu rapidamente o ombro do Uchiha, com mais força, quando ele vinha era quando gritava também se deixou vir dentro do os dois se olharam e deram um beijo apaixonado, Sasuke segurou nas coxas do loiro se levantando e erguendo-o junto sem separar seus lábios, retirou seu membro de dentro de Naruto e continuou beijando-o imprensando-o na árvore ós suas bocas se separarem o Uchiha acariciou o rosto de seu amado e juntou sua testa a dele, sentindo ambas as respirações voltarem ao normal

-Te amo Naruto, te amo- não se cansava de dizer isso enquanto olhava naqueles olhos azuis

-Também te amo Sasuke- Naruto respondeu se deixando afundar no negro dos olhos do amado

Foi nessa hora que Sakura despencou para trás, despertando do seu estado de choque, o que fez um barulho, ao qual os rapazes ouviram e viraram seus olhos atentamente para o se espantou ao ver uma Sakura, assustada e com olhos lacrimejantes

-Sakura-chan?

.

.

.

Olá

Muito obrigada pelas review

Vou tentar seguir todos os conselhos que me deram

Agradeço pela ajuda

=]

Acho que nessas não tem tanto erro =/ dei uma revisada por cima, é que se eu for revisar eu num escrevo o resto

=]

Pode deixar que eu não abandono a fic amo SASU NARU

Mesmo mesmo

Valeu

E sigam com agente até o final dessa história

beijos


	6. O caminho para a vila II

A menina de cabelos rosa se levantou bruscamente, respirando pesado, com ódio notavelmente expresso em seu olhar

-Nojento - Ela disse com uma voz de escárnio e se virou andando com ar zangado em direção ao acampamento

Naruto abaixou seu rosto diante da ação da garota e puxou Sasuke mais para si como se o corpo do moreno pudesse esconder sua nudez e tristeza, colocou sua cabeça no peito de Sasuke, e este enlaçou os braços em torno de seus ombros numa posição defensiva

-Não liga para o que ela disse, não há nada de nojento em se amar- Sasuke falou uma voz terna

-Ela com certeza vai me odiar pra sempre – Naruto sussurrou num tom deprimido

Sasuke apenas apertou mais seu amado contra si, como queria que o loiro não estivesse com aquela expressão triste, muito menos por causa da rosada, mas o Uchiha sabia, Naruto sempre se importava demais com os sentimentos dos outros, isso era uma das coisas que ele amava no namorado, mas era algo que muitas vezes poderia deixar seu amado triste como agora, e a tristeza de Naruto nesse momento era o que Uchiha menos queria ver

........................................................................................................................................................

-Esta na nossa Hora Inoporca-chan- Sakura falou de um modo sério enquanto se negava a olhar para o casal de garotos que chegavam

-Sakura...- Naruto tentou falar quando esta lhe passou pelo lado, mas ela fingiu que não ouviu

O loiro novamente abaixou a cabeça e foi deitar em seu colchonete

Sasuke olhou a cena com ódio, como uma insignificante como ela poderia estar machucando seu namorado assim?Se convenceu mais de uma vez a não lançar um genjutsu assustador sobre ela, ao invés disso tinha outros planos, planos que com certeza Naruto aprovaria mais que uma abordagem ofensiva

.........................................................................................................................................................

"Como se atrevem?Aqueles..."Sakura apertava mais a sua mão, olhando mais uma vez para o local onde vira Naruto e Sasuke aquela noite

-Imaginei que viria aqui- a garota ouviu uma voz séria vir de trás dela, sabia quem era e foi por isso que não se deu o trabalho de se virar nem de responder

-Queria que fosse você com ele não é?- Sasuke provocou mais uma vez- sinto lhe informar que ele é meu

-Seu?- Sakura dessa vez se virou com um sorriso de gozação no rosto- esta brincando com ele não está? Usando-o pra satisfazer essas suas... coisas estranhas

-Está errada, eu realmente o amo- O moreno respondeu firme

Sakura pareceu aumentar seu riso, de uma forma um tanto insana

-Faça-me rir você nunca amou ninguém, você o ama?Ha há, o ama tanto que o abandonou , tentou matá-lo e o feriu mais de uma vez com o seu escárnio e desprezo, faça-me rir Uchiha Sasuke, você não sabe o que é amor

-Sei mais do que você- o moreno rebateu – sou eu quem está com ele Sakura, e eu irá continuar assim até que nossa vida se acabe, nos amamos e você não pode mudar isso, ferindo-o com o seu ódio

-Se amam?Amor existe entre um homem e uma mulher, não entre dois garotos, o que vocês estão fazendo não passa de um ato asqueroso, se envolvendo dessa forma, me da nojo- Sakura desviou seu olhar para a árvore onde vira os dois, seus olhos pareciam ainda ver aquela cena

-O amor não escolhe sexo, eu amo ao Naruto e ele me ama, aceite isso e pare de tentar fazê-lo sofrer- Sasuke agora estava com um tom de ordem

-Ele irá perceber que é errado, que vocês não podem ficar juntos, ele irá ver com a minha indiferença que isso é ridículo- Sakura gritou confiante

-A única coisa ridícula aqui, é você – o Uchiha se virou para voltar ao acampamento, pelo visto o plano de tentar conversar com a garota não deu certo, estava cogitando se um genjustu seria melhor, mas com certeza Naruto ficaria com raiva dele, e nesse momento somar mais aborrecimentos para o namorado era o que ele não faria de forma alguma

-Ei Sasuke- ouviu Sakura gritar e se virou, quem sabe a garota não teria entendido?- deixe-o pra mim, abandone-o de novo e deixe-o pra mim, ele não pode te dar os filhos que você quer para reconstruir seu clã, você irá deixá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde então abandone-o agora e deixe-o pra mim- a rosada estava deprimente

-Jamais sairei do lado dele, a não ser que ele me peça, se contente Sakura, você perdeu- Sasuke foi duro, como ela se atrevia a dizer aquilo?O Uchiha sabia que não poderia ter filhos com Naruto, mas seu amor por ele estava acima de qualquer coisa agora, estar com Naruto era a única coisa que o mantinha vivo

-Era de mim que ele gostava- ela mais uma vez gritou com raiva

-E você sempre o desprezou por estar muito cega por mim, entenda Sakura, você está atrasada, eu o deixei para você antes, você não soube aproveitar, agora que tenho minha chance de tê-lo comigo, não me separarei dele novamente, você chegou tarde, Uzumaki Naruto está comigo e é onde ele irá ficar- O Uchiha a encarou sério, sua aura assustadora fez a rosada recuar um pouco, Naruto era dele, e ela teria que entender por bem ou por mal, ele tomou o seu caminho de volta para o acampamento sem olhar para a garota que se deixava cair sobre os seus próprios joelhos

"Eu perdi, Perdi Naruto para o Sasuke"

-Sakura você está bem? Ouvi umas vozes discutindo- Ino chegava por trás da amiga- Sakura, porque está chorando?

.....................................................................................................................................................

O dia amanhecia e o grupo se preparava para partir só faltava um dia para chegar em Konoha e até agora tinham tido muita sorte em não serem atacados, mesmo assim o clima entre o loiro e a rosada ainda estava incômodo, Sakura não falava mais com ele, mas não contara a ninguém o que vira, já Sasuke continuava se perguntando o quanto Naruto ficaria zangado sobre o lance de jogar um genjustu na sem peito

O loiro andava sempre ao lado do Uchiha, mas agora com a cabeça baixa, parecendo pensar em algo que nunca conseguia resolver, até que sentiu algo e levantou a cabeça, Sasuke percebeu o movimento e olhou em volta

-Algo está se aproximando- Naruto alertou, o grupo todo ficou atento

-Como você sabe?- Neji perguntou ativando o byakugan- Maldição!

-O que foi Neji?- Ino perguntou

-Muito Chakra- Neji falou- parece ser...

-È um biju- Naruto completou para o desespero de todos

-A que distância- Sasuke perguntou

-Um quilômetro e meio, mas esta vindo muito rápido, parece que já nos percebeu- Neji avisou- preparem-se

-Deixem comigo, vamos combater bijuu com Jinchuriki -Naruto avisou

-Não - Sasuke gritou- é óbvio que é um dos bijuus do Madara , com certeza o mandou pra te capturar você tem que ser protegido

-Sasuke está certo Naruto, nossa missão é te levar em segurança para Konoha e impedir que Madara te pegue- Shikamaru falou- não podemos lutar com um bijuu assim, nossa única alternativa é fugir

-Sai, Sasuke e Shikamaru, vamos tentar ganhar tempo, Inu e Sakura protejam Naruto- Neji ordenou e começou a correr com Sasuke e Shikamaru, Sai liberou um pássaro de tinta e foi pelo céu

-Merda!-Naruto reclamou, como ele podia ficar parado enquanto seus amigos e seu namorado iam lutar?Ele se preparou para segui-los quando foi impedido por Sakura e Ino

-Nem pensar Naruto, as ordens são para que você fique aqui -Ino falou segurando-o

-Me solta, eu preciso lutar- Naruto pedia

-Vamos tentar encontrar uma rota de fuga enquanto eles ganham tempo- Sakura falou

"Isso"Naruto pensou

-Uma rota de fuga, eu posso achar uma rápido, e então os tiramos de lá assim que eu encontrar- o loiro afirmou fazendo selos com a mão

-Taiju Kage bushin no jutso- logo milhares de Narutos procuravam pela mata uma rota pela qual pudessem fugir, o Naruto real se mantinha de olhos fechados atento a cada informação dada pelos seus bushins, até que abriu os olhos rapidamente- Achei!

........................................................................................................................................................

-Maldição!-Neji xingou ao mirar o que parecia uma grande acumulação de chakra negro na forma de um gato de 2 caldas

-Isso é um bijuu?-Shikamaru perguntou

-Duas caldas- Sasuke disse

Foi nesse momento que o gato feito de chakra negro soltou o que pareceu uma bola de chakra pela boca, que destruiu o local onde os garotos estavam, cada um saltou do lugar para um outro local

-Muito forte!-Shikamaru observou nervoso

O gato parecia em fúria e começou a correr em direção dos garotos, Sasuke concentrou sua espada de raio na mão para que pudesse atingir o monstro, mas antes de poder se aproximar o bastante foi atingido por uma das caldas do bijuu

-Droga!Como a gente vence essa coisa?-Neji perguntava irritado

-Sai, ataque pelo céu- Shikamaru gritou

Sai fez seu ninjutsu de tinta fazendo com que desenhos de dragões fosse em direção do gato, mas todos o seres de tintas se desfizeram assim que tocaram na pele do bijuu feita de chakra

"A pele dele é feita de chakra, não tem como tranpassar" Shikamaru começava a analisar a situação "É rápido demais pra um ataque direto também" Anotou isso observando Sasuke se levantar e ativando o selo amaldiçoado, suas asas em forma de mãos saindo de suas vez o ninja com o selo levantou vôo até acima da cabeça do monstro, liberando seu ataque de fogo no animal, o qual se defendeu com uma das caldas, logo o ninja estava do lado do bijuu com sua espada de raio o atingiu em cheio

-Consegui?

Mas logo sofreu novamente o ataque da outra calda do gato, sendo levado ao chão novamente

-Shikamaru, consegue fazê-lo parar de se mover com sua sombra?-Neji perguntou

-Duvido muito- Shikamaru perguntou

-Mas pode tentar?

-Posso- Shikamaru juntou suas mãos num selo e logo sua sombra se esticou até o enorme animal, ele pareceu para um pouco- consegui

-Sai, Sasuke ataquem junto comigo –Neji gritou

Sasuke se levantou e voou preparado para seu jutsu de fogo, Sai já estava com seu pergaminho e sua tinta, Neji corria em direção ao demônio .Sasuke soltou seu Katon, Sai librou suas bestas de tinta e Neji assumiu a forma de algo semelhante a uma bola , enquanto Shikamaru sofria para segurar o animal, mas antes que os golpes dos três ninjas atingissem a fera o animal se libertou do jutsu de Shikamaru e conseguiu se defender de dois dos golpes, sendo apenas o de Sasuke que o atingiu, a fera gritou um pouco e pareceu ficar mais furiosa, arremessando os 3 ninjas para longe e liberando mais uma bola de chakra na direção de Shikamaru que quase não conseguiu se desviar e machucou um de seus braços

-Merda!-Shikamaru reclamou

"Só tem um jeito"Sasuke pensava preparado para ativar o mangenkyou sharingan que seu irmão lhe dera, quando algo enorme foi invocado, aparecendo atrás do gato demoníaco

-Ei!Gatinho, seu chefe não mandou me pegar?-Naruto estava em cima de sua invocação, um sapo gigante, com seu modo senin ativado- quer brincar com a raposa bichano?

....

.

.

.

Hai!!!!!!

Mais um capítulo pra hoje

Provavelmente vou poder escrever outro só fds que vem

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sabe como é

Escola, curso técnico, curso de inglês, namoro e essas coisas

Mas espero que não desistam de mim e da minha fic

P favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beijos valeu!!!!!!!


	7. Combinação

Naruto e seu amigos não me pertencem, mas caramba bem que podia pertencer=[

.

.

-Hokage-sama- Shizune entrava ás pressas na sala

-Sim, eu já sei Shizune,Madara finalmente fez seu primeiro movimento

-Além dos ataques na vila oculta do trovão parece ter outro bijuu no meio da floresta á um dia daqui- Shizune avisou

-Parte da tropa da aliança já está indo ao encontro do Raikage, mande ninjas para averiguar o outro bijuu, algo me diz que está atrás de Naruto- Kakashi ordenou

-Hai- disse Shizune se retirando

"Atacando a vila do raio assim...com certeza está atrás do hachibi, mas está enganado Madara Killer bee não está em sua vila"

-Só espero que ele não consiga capturar Naruto- Kakashi suspirou olhando pela janela da sala do Hokage, agora entendia o quanto difícil era ser o líder da vila, mandar ninjas fazer trabalhos dos quais poderiam não voltar e ter que ficar esperando que tudo desse certo

......................................................................................................................................................

O gato demoníaco virou seus olhos para encarar Naruto

-Idiota!O que ele faz aqui?- Sasuke balbuciou

Atrás do Uchiha e do Hyuuga aparecem Ino e Sakura respectivamente

-Naruto achou uma rota de fuga, precisamos distrair o bijuu -Ino avisa á Sasuke

-Naruto encontrou o jeito de fugirmos, mas é necessário uma distração- Sakura avisa a Neji

Shikamaru e Sai se aproximaram de onde a rosada e o Hyuuga estavam

-Distração?-Shikamaru perguntou já analisando uma

-Ei teme- era um bushin de Naruto que aparecia ao lado de Sasuke e Ino- Naruto tem um plano, só que precisa de sua ajuda

-Ele está louco?Não é prudente se expor nessa situação- Sasuke reprovou

-Vai ajudar ou não?- O Bushin perguntou afrontado

-Vou

-Ino avisa aos outros para nos darem cobertura , mostra a eles a rota de fuga e diz para irem para lá no momento da distração- o bushin se virou para loira

-Hai!- ela disse e foi em direção do outro grupo

-Espero que esse plano seja muito bom- o Uchiha meio que ameaçou

-HE!HE!- o bushin do loiro sorriu amplamente com o ar de confiante mostrando um Ok com o dedo

........................................................................................................................................................

-Naruto falou que tem um plano, pediu para vocês darem cobertura e pra que eu mostrasse o caminho de fuga para vocês, devemos ir para lá assim que a distração for ativada- Ino chegava dando a notícia

-Tem certeza que devemos deixar por Naruto?Não é nossa missão protegê-lo?-Sai questionou

-Hum!Eu pensei em algo, que talvez possamos fazer pra ajudar- Shikamaru disse levando a mão a cabeça

....................................................................................................................................................

O bijuu ainda encarava o loiro, quando numa questão de segundo o olho direito do gato começou a ficar numa tonalidade vermelha

-Ora!Ora!Finalmente te achei Naruto-kun- uma voz distorcida parecia vir do Nibi

-Hum!Uchiha Madara?- O loiro perguntou sério

-Não precisa de muito pra saber não é?- a voz monstruosa desdenhou com um riso sinistro

-Então você consegue controlar as bijuus por genjutsu...-o Uzumaki não parecia surpreso- tão... Uchiha- o loiro tinha um risinho sínico nos lábios

-É assim que somos- a voz respondeu sem interesse- vamos Naruto-kun venha logo comigo e se sacrifique para que o mundo viva em paz

-O mundo irá viver em paz, mas não do jeito que você pensa- Uzumaki respondeu sério

-Bem, nesse caso, Nibi vai ter que te machucar um pouco- a voz finalizou e o gato pareceu entrar em fúria

Indo direto na direção de Naruto, Naruto saltou do sapo e lançou um Rasen-shuriken no Gato, o que fez o Nibi reclamar um pouco e ficar com um olhar mais feroz lançando mais uma bola flamejante na direção do loiro, que conseguiu se defender por pouco e saltou de volta para cima de sua invocação

"Droga se ele se mover muito não vai dar tempo"

E como para atender a indagação de Naruto, Shikamaru estendeu sua sombra, imobilizando o gato com muito esforço

-Sakura, rápido- a rosada saltou a frente socando o chão com uma força assustadora que abriu uma enorme cratera

-Isso... é o máximo que posso fazer Shikamaru- Haruno gritou um pouco ofegante e voltando ao local perto dos amigos

-Vai Sai- Shikamaru já não conseguia segurar mais, o bijuu era muito forte e já estava se movendo, Sai levantou vôo em uma de suas bestas pintadas e liberou mais desenhos voadores com seu justu, tantas que começaram a rodear o Nibi como se fossem uma cúpula de tinta. O gato demoníaco pareceu ficar mais furioso ainda atacando as bestas com suas duas caldas, nesse momento Sai liberou mais bestas que continuavam a cercar o demônio enquanto esse começava a se mover para acabar com os borrões de tintas que o cercavam, e assim as bestas se moviam circulando e fazendo o gato andar, como se este estivesse sendo guiado por um novelo de lã feito de pássaros voadores de tinta, Nibi chegou até a beira da cratera que Sakura fizera

-Neji, sua vez- Shikmaru avisou

Neji no seu jutsu rotante atacou o gato, o ataque não surtiu efeito mas fez com que o animal se movesse um pouco mais até que pareceu ter caído na enorme cratera

-Naruto Seja lá o que você planejou é melhor que faça agora- Shikamaru gritou

"Obrigado pessoal"

-Sasuke- Naruto gritou

Um Sasuke com o selo amaldiçoado ativado levantou vôo e disparou seu jutsu de fogo de uma maneira mais forte que ás outras, nesse mesmo momento Naruto liberou o que parecia suas rasenganshurikens que se fundiram ás chamas de Sasuke

Nessa hora Naruto fechou os olhos concentrando seu chakra e suas rasenganshurikens começaram a se deformar enquanto giravam, o que junto com o fogo de Sasuke formou uma espécie de tufão de fogo, atingindo o "gato no buraco" em cehio,que reclamou furioso sem poder se mover enquanto o golpe lhe machucava e destruía mais o local já de alguns minutos o golpe finalmente se dissipou e Nibi saltou para fora com a aparência um tanto debilitada, seus olhos felinos e raivosos pareciam procurar algo, pessoas, que não estava mais ali, seu olho direito voltou a ficar numa tonalidade vermelha

-Interessante, divertido Naruto-kun, sem dúvida bastante criativo, mas não conseguirão fugir pra sempre, volte Nibi- a voz que vinha do gato ordenou e o Bijuu pareceu se dissipar em chamas

........................................................................................................................................................

-Ufa!Conseguimos- Ino respirou aliviada enquanto corriam por um túnel subterrâneo

-Como esse lugar pode estar aqui?-Sakura perguntou

-Eu não sei, um dos meus bushins o achou- Naruto respondeu

-Com certeza é um túnel de escape usado na 3º Guerra Mundial Ninja, quem diria que ainda estaria aqui, depois de tanto tempo- Shikamaru observou

-Mas isso acabou nos salvando- Sai observou- e tudo graças ao Naruto

O loiro sorriu amplamente se sentindo enternecido pelo elogio, movimento que não passou despercebido por um certo namorado ciumento

-Devo admitir, você ficou bem forte- Neji observou- aquele golpe com Sasuke foi genial!

-Neh!Neh?!Desde que kakashi-sensei me disse que vento fortalecia o fogo eu queria testar algo como isso- Naruto sorriu direcionando seu olhar para o Uchiha que ainda estava emburrado demais olhando com olhos assassinos para um certo ninja de roupa preta e risinho falso

Hum!Parece que a passagem pra cima está bloqueada- Sakura observou reparando que o túnel acabava

-Rasengan- Naruto saltou e atingiu o teto do túnel causando um pequeno desmoronamento e liberando a passagem de luz

O grupo logo saltou para fora do túnel e se situaram

-Vamos- Neji ordenou olhando o caminho que deveriam seguir- hoje a noite estaremos em Konoha

.....................................................................................................................................................

-Kakashi-sama, o bijuu da mata parece ter desaparecido, os nijas que mandamos avisaram que viram Neji e seu grupo com Naruto e Sasuke se aproximando de Konoha, devem chegar durante a noite- Shizune avisava

-Dê folga a Neji e os outros assim que chegarem, e mande Naruto e Sasuke virem falar comigo- Kakashi ordenou- e quanto o ataque a vila do trovão?

-Recebemos informação de que o bijuu de uma calda, desapareceu depois de um tempo de ataque- Shizune noticiou

"Então Madara já sabe que Killer Bee não está lá, de outra forma não teria cessado o ataque"

-Kakashi-sama, Kakashi-sama- a moça de cabelos curtos e pretos parecia está-lo chamando a algum tempo

-Fale

-Os documentos, porque ainda não os assinou?-a moça falou num tom notavelmente de raiva

-Hã?- Kakashi coçou a cabeça num ato desajeitado- com todas essas coisas acontecendo...sabe como é...essa longa estrada da vida....

-Não tem desculpa, Kakashi-sama, qual o problema com vocês hokages?Conseguem cuidar de uma vila inteira mas são derrotados diante de uma pilha de papel- Shizune suspirou- aff!Tsunade-sama também não gostava muito dessa parte burocrática- percebia-se um certo tom de tristeza em sua voz

-Se quiser Shizune, pode ir ficar com ela, prometo que logo arranjarei outra pessoa para ficar no seu lugar, assim poderá ter mais tempo disponível para ...- kakashi falava num tom ameno

-Obrigada, com sua licença- uma Shizune notavelmente abalada saiu pela porta

.......................................................................................................................................................

O hospital era grande, mas a mulher de cabelos curtos e negros já sabia de cor cada canto dele e principalmente o local que iria visitar agora, através do vidro numa área quase que isolada, uma senhora com rugas, seios fartos e cabelos loiros estava deitada numa maca, aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo e feição inexpressiva de olhos fechados

-Tsunade-sama – Shizune suspirou vendo sua mestra através do vidro da UTI

...................................................................................................................................................

-Que coisa linda!O casal está junto de novo finalemente- kakashi sorria ao encarar um loiro e um moreno lado a lado em sua frente

-Oi Kakashi-sensei- Naruto sorriu

-Pare de rodeios Kakashi, qual a minha punição?-Sasuke perguntou

-OI Naruto e oi pra você também Sasuke- o hokage se apoiou na mesa com , apesar da máscaras, olhos que denunciavam malícia- Naruto não esqueça que sua fuga receberá a punição devida

O sorriso do loiro murchou na hora

"Droga será que num dava para ele esquecer?"

-Quanto a você Sasuke, dependendo das informações que nos der poderá receber uma pena leve- o hakage falou

-Não sei de muita coisa que vocês não saibam, Madara não é do tipo que se abre- Sasuke respondeu indiferente

-Tudo bem, sua punição vai ser ficar sem ver, falar ou tocar em Naruto por 3 meses- kakashi anunciou

-Não, espera ai- Sasuke se mostrou nervoso, mas logo se recompôs fingindo um tosse- talvez eu saiba de algo que possa ajudar

Os olhos sorridentes de Kakashi estavam óbvios, como se tornou fácil arrancar informação do Uchiha agora

-Muito bem, espero que coopere bem a parti de amanhã- hataque anunciou

-Amanhã?Pensei que fosse ser interrogado hoje- Sasuke observou

-Estou sendo generoso, afinal tenho a certeza de que irá colaborar já que a segurança do seu amado depende disso, e aliás eu também tenho alguém me esperando em casa, por isso podem se retirar mas estejam aqui amanhã bem cedo- o hokage ordenou- ah!Sasuke vai ter que domir na casa de Naruto hoje, o bairro Uchiha está interditado, ainda não reconstruímos tudo depois do ataque de Pain

-Hai- o ninja moreno respondeu, como se ele fosse se importar de ter que dormir com o loiro

.........................................................................................................................................................

Naruto acendia ás luzes do seu apartamento bagunçado retirando a jaqueta enquanto bocejava

-Esse lugar precisa de uma limpeza- Sasuke comentou em seu tom de escárnio

-Hai, hai!Eu faço isso amanhã, estou um pouco cansado- Naruto coçava a cabeça numa atitude preguiçosa

-Ah!Não mesmo- o moreno tratou de impedir o loiro de se deitar na cama- você vai tomar um banho comigo agora

-E desde quando você manda em mim?- o loiro retrucou com um bico- além disso eu não sou criança, sei muito bem me banhar sozinho- o loiro cruzou os braços numa maneira de birra

Mas logo sentiu a ponta da língua úmida de Sasuke em sua orelha, lhe causando arrepios por todo o corpo

-Tenho certeza de que um banho comigo vai ser melhor- o Uchiha falou numa voz provocante

-Safado!Tudo que você faz ou diz tem sempre uma segunda intenção não é?- o loiro retrucou já se deixando levar pelas carícias que recebia da mão de Sasuke que fazia movimentos circulares em sua barriga

-Só em relação a você- Sasuke deu um sorrisinho e num movimento hábil e rápido pegou o namorado no colo levando-o até o pequeno Box do banheiro do apartamento do o namorado de pé embaixo do chuveiro e ligou o registro deixando a água cair sobre o loiro

-Ta frio, Sasuke- Naruto reclamou

Sasuke observava o a roupa do namorado se encharcar, colando-se ao seu corpo atenuando as belas curvas que tanto lhe faziam enlouquecer, viu o loiro cruzar os braços numa maneira de se esquentar, olhou para o rosto constrangido da raposinha molhada , seu cabelo loiro molhado se colando ao rosto, deixavam seu semblante tão...violável!

-Ei, Teme, até quando vai me deixar congelar?- o loiro perguntou

-Isso é um convite?- Sasuke perguntou de um modo sedutor entrando debaixo do chuveiro e se colando ao loiro, prendendo-o entre ele e a parede de azulejo, lhe dando um beijo provocante, que fez o loiro descruzar os braços para abraçar o namorado

-Eu estava pensando em só desligar o registro, mas isso também serve- um Naruto de sorriso malicioso respondeu retirando sua camisa molhada,e em seguida sua parte de baixo Sasuke também se despiu rapidamente e os dois pareciam queimar em baixo da água fria enquanto seus corpos se juntavam , seus braços pareciam querer apertá-los cada vez mais um contra o outro e suas bocas queriam se movimentar mais forte e mais forte uma a outra. O Uchiha começou a morder o pescoço do namorado seguindo um caminho para baixo, se demorando um pouco no mamilo direito, descendo pelo umbigo até chegar a parte desejada, já ereta do de boca naquilo que lhe pertencia, mordiscando a ponta descendo sua língua pelo membro e finalmente abocanhando-o por completo enquanto movimentava num ritmo que sabia que o loiro gostava

-Ah!Sasuke...- as mãos de Naruto foram se entrelaçar ao cabelo molhado do Uchiha –quente...Sasu...me sinto quente... ah!

O Uchiha parou quando percebeu que se continuasse o loiro viria logo, se levantando e bruscamente e levantando com sigo as pernas e o quadril do namorado, encaixando os joelhos do loiro em seus cotovelos enquanto suas mãos se colocavam nas nádegas do Uzumaki matendo-as abertas e roçando se membro rígido entre segurou firme co pescoço de Sasuke, enquanto seu corpo todo queimava de excitação pedindo por mais

-E você reclamando que a água estava fria- os olhos de Sasuke se mantinham na expressão obscena de Naruto que tanto amava, sabia que aquele rosto vermelho,aqueles olhos lacrimejantes de prazer e aquela boca entreaberta e gemente , só ele e apenas ele via, e isso fazia-o o homem mais feliz do mundo!

-Sasu... por favor... enfia logo...- Adorava esse Naruto sem pudor, que clamava por ele e gemia a cada toque, nesse momento o Uchiha tinha certeza de que Naruto era somente dele, só dele e de mais ninguém, mas com a inclinação sádica que tinha, queria provocá-lo nessa hora, só pra ouvir mais, ouvi-lo pedir mais, sentir que o loiro precisava dele. Posicionou a ponta de seu pênis na entrada,que sempre ficava estranhamente lubrificada, mas não a enfiou, apesar da vontade, queria ver o rosto erótico de Naruto pedir mais

-Sasuke, por favor, por favor...penetre...por favor...

Torturando-o mais um pouco, o moreno enfiou apenas a ponta, retirando-a logo em seguida e fezendo um movimento sobre o orifício com sua glande que ameaçava entrar mas que não invadia

-Não, Sasu...ah!Dentro, dentro...enfia..- Sasuke olhava com satisfação e prazer o Naruto necessitado dele agora, um jinchuriki, um ninja tão forte e surpreendente, amado por todos que o conheciam, mas nesse momento Sasuke o tinha ali, implorando para tomá-lo, para invadi-lo e isso ninguém jamais teria a não ser ele

-Por favor ...Sasu...Por favor...

O Uchiha decidiu parar de torturá-lo e forçou de uma vez seu membro para dentro de Naruto, a entrada foi fácil, bem aceita,segurando mais forte em suas nádegas e imprensando mais o garoto na parede de azulejo

-AHH!Sasuke, mais...mais...

As unhas do loiro agarraram as costas do namorado, deixando arranhões profundos a cada movimento que o Uchiha fazia, podia morrer ali, naquele momento de tanto prazer, não conseguia pensar em nada, só estava ciente do membro de Sasuke dentro de si, e do quanto ele atingia um ponto que já o estava deixando abeira da insanidade, sentiu uma dor em seu mamilo a qual não deu importância, estava ocupado demais sentindo prazer.

Estranhou, quanto Sasuke soltou suas pernas e retirou-se de dentro dele

-Mas...

Não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois logo o Uchiha o virou de costa , seu peito se chocando com o azulejo da parede, sua nádegas foram apertas com força e Sasuke voltava a força a entrada para dentro dele novamente, se movimentando ainda mais forte, e mais forte,segurando na mãos de Naruto ergundo seus braços , sua palma voltava para a parede, enquanto Sasuke se movia, com força talvez brincar de tortura com o loiro o tenha deixado com mais vontade, Naruto sentiu a mão direita do namorado se separar da sua e se posicionar no membro do loiro, se movimentando com força no mesmo ritmo que ele o penetrava, os movimentos forma ficando rápidos e quando Sasuke sentiu que Naruto vinha, diminiu o ritmo, penetrando-o bem lentamente, chegando até o fundo do corpo do loiro e começando a acelerar novamente, mordeu mais uma vez com força o corpo do namorado, ele poderia gritar de prazer agora, mas preferia saborear a pele de Naruto ao invés disso, seu pescoço, suas costas, tudo era extremamente provocante para Sasuke que sentia uma imensa vontade mordê-lo todo, pedaço por pedaço.

-AhHH!Sas...AAHH!AHH!AH!!EU....ah!...eu....- Sasuke já não conseguia mais prolongar, seu corpo implorava para se esvaziar dentro do loiro, e num último movimento para dentro do garoto se deixou vir dentro dele, como sempre fazia, em sua mão sentiu o líquido de Naruto melecando-o, e ambos ofegantes continuavam ali, parados respirando rapidamente no mesmo ritmo descordenado

-Kakashi é louco?...Como ele queria que eu ficasse 3 meses longe disso?- Um Sasuke ofegante falava

-Ele sabia que você não iria conseguir...he..- naruto também ofegava- e mesmo que ele mandasse...eu não conseguiria ficar sem isso

Sasuke sorriu safadamente, se retirando de dentro do loiro e virando-o para si

-Te amo, meu loirinho – Sasuke sorriu beijando um Naruto sorridente

-Você e seus apelidos, meu amor, agora...é meu loirinho...ual...Uchiha Sasuke é meigo...com certeza ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse- Naruto selou mais uma vez seus lábios e sorriu mais uma vez para o namorado- Te amo , meu Sasu

.

.

.

Não resisti com certeza vou acordar feito um zumbi para ir pra escola amanhã, mas SaSU NArU me chamou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que gostem do meu deslize =]

Se tiver algum erro de digitação me perdoem

Ta de madrugada sabe.... hehe

Beijinhos obrigadas pelas review tentei melhorar mais o lemon nessa ficou melhor?

Fui!!!!!


	8. Um Uchiha, um pedido

Naruto e o pessoal dele não me pertencem, pertencem ao Kishimoto-san, eu sei

Mas diz ai, SasuNaru num faz mal a ninguém faz?

...

...

...

Dois anbus, um com máscara de gato, cabelos longos silhueta feminina e outro de máscara de macaco e traços masculinos, estavam de vigia no telhado de um prédio a frente do apartamento de Naruto

-Você viu isso?- disse a mulher

-Se vi!- respondeu o homem irritado

-Sei que é trabalho proteger o jinchuriki, mas caramba!EU posso me acostumar com isso se toda vez eles forem fazer um sexo tão alucinante quanto esse- a moça riu se abanando

-Tarada!Isso é nojento!Dois homens...e ainda por cima um traidor com um jinchuriki se não fosse trabalho eu entraria ali e espancaria os dois até virarem homens- o macho falou de uma forma decidida

-Seu homofóbico!- a mulher acusou

-Sua viciada em yaoi, homomaníaca dos infernos- o homem rebateu

-Vai se ferrar, vai, você tem que admitir esses dois são excitantes- a gata pareceu rir por trás da máscara

-Nojentos, isso sim- o macaco respondeu cruzando os braços e se virando

-Ah!Será que rola uma segunda rodada?- a gata ajeitava o binóculo mirando uma janela de um certo quarto onde um Uchiha e um Uzumaki se encontravam

.....................................................................................................................................................

-Kakashi, acorda vai se atrasar- Iruka acariciava a cabeça, que estava enfiada no travesseiro

-Mmm, mais 5 minutos- o de cabelos prata balbuciou com sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro

-Vamos, você é o Hokage, não pode fazer isso, além disso hoje eu vou com você gostaria de ver aqueles dois, principalmente Naruto- o moreno que estava com o cabelo já arrumado e vestido beijava suavemente a parte de trás do pescoço do Hatake, esse se moveu um pouco- vamos, levante-se eu já separei sua roupa e fiz seu café

Kakashi se virou finalmente, bocejando e logo após acariciando a lateral da face de Iruka

-Você é mesmo a melhor pessoa do mundo- o Hatake sorriu

-Bem, posso ser bastante mau se você não cumprir com o seu dever

-Hum...eu gosto de quando você fica mau..,ontem a noite você foi um garoto bastante perverso...- Kakashi falou se levantando e dando um beijo no moreno, que se separou logo e se levantou

-Mas nesse caso eu quero dizer "mau" de não deixar você se enfiar em mim por uma semana se não cumprir suas responsabilidades- o moreno sorriu maliciosamente

Kakashi quase como que saltou da cama e começou a colocar a roupa ficando enganchado em sua calça, começando a pular em uma perna só enquanto tentava empurrar a outra perna rapidamente

-Não, pode deixar e já to indo- falava enquanto se vestia de uma maneira cômica

-Bom garoto- Iruka sorriu e se retirou do quarto

........................................................................................................................................

-Bom dia garotos!- o Hokage olhava dois ninjas completamente sorridentes a sua frente

-Bom dia, Kakashi-sensei- o loiro respondeu

-Dia- Sasuke se limitou a dizer isso, mas com um tom mais amigável que o de costume par ao Uchiha

-Muito bem, Naruto quero que acompanhe Yamato até um local, Sasuke você vai me contar tudo que sabe agora- o hokage anunciou e um Yamato surgiu diante deles através d euma pequena explosão de fumaça

-Yo- cumprimentou o recém chegado

-Eu não posso ficar com o Sasuke?- O loiro perguntou

-Não, você tem um outro lugar pra ir- Kakashi ordenou e Naruto encarou Sasuke por um segundo para saber sua opinião

-Naruto, vai ficar bem?- O Uchiha perguntou

-É claro que vai, por que eu faria a mal a ele?- Kakashi perguntou se sentando em sua cadeira

-É melhor que fique mesmo- Sasuke meio que ameaçou- pode me deixar, eu conto a conversa pra você depois- disse se virando para um Naruto contente por ter tanto voto de confiança do garoto

-Sinto muito, mas o conteúdo da conversa é cofnidencial- kakashi anunciou

-Não quero saber de nada que Naruto também não saiba, é fato que contando para mim ele também saberá, se não quer que isso aconteça lhe digo que não é possível- O Uchiha avisou cruzando os braços, e o Uzumaki não conseguia conter a felicidade das palavras do decidira que seria assim, não queria mentiras nem nenhum segredo entre ele e o amado,com certeza não deixaria que nada os atrapalhasse

-Hai, hai, já que é assim, tudo bem, Naruto vá com Yamato, depois Sasuke te conta- Kakashi se deu por vencido

-Hai- Naruto concordou com um sorriso mais do que amplo e deu um selinho no namorado antes de sair- volto logo amor- sorriu e saiu pela porta com Yamato

-Que coisa fofa! E ai se arrependeu de ter ido embora?Poderia estar tendo esse tratamento á mais de 2 anos- Hatake olhou sarcasticamente

-Faça logo ás perguntas que quer- o Uchiha respondeu sério, é claro que se senti um idiota por fazer tanta coisa inútil que só atrasaram a felicidade que vivia agora, secretamente agradecia todos os dias por ainda ter a chance de concertar as coisas

...................................................................................................................................................

-Ei, capitão Yamato, onde estamos indo?- perguntou o loiro, percebendo que desciam muito por uma escada escura que parecia levar ao mais profundo do castelo do Hokage

-Ala de pesquisa – Yamato respondeu

-Por que?

- Nesse momento temos uma equipe que está voltada para a proteção e decodificação dos Jinchurikis e Bijuus- Yamato respondeu- vamos precisar que faça alguns exames

-Hum!Vai doer?Tem agulhas?- o loiro perguntou recuando

-Não vai doer, mas acho que talvez tenham agulhas...

-Mas é claro que se tem agulhas, vai doer...- o loiro Gritou correndo escada acima, sendo impedido pelo capitão

-Se contenha, será necessário pra verificar seu estado e sua proteção- o homem falou sério

O Uzumaki parou de se contorcer e se acalmou

-Ta legal, ta legal, mas jura que não tem como não ter agulhas?- perguntou com os olhos brilhantes

Yamato o olhou com seu olhar assustador , o que fez o loiro se encolher todo

-Ta legal, eu já to indo, assustador!- Naruto falou baixo essa ultima parte continuando o caminho para baixo

Depois que a escada acabou se encontravam num corredor enorme onde no final havia uma porta com um selo enorme desenhado, Yamato bateu na porta que revelou uma abertura onde se podia ver um par de olhos apenas

-Passe?- a voz que vinha dos olhos perguntou

-Yamato 143 código 5, trago o jinchuriki da Kyubi comigo, Uzumaki Naruto- o capitão respondeu e a porta se abriu, revelando um espaço circular amplo, cheio de portas nas extremidades e o que parecia um local de espera no grande circulo

-Ei!Quem é aquele?- loiro perguntou vendo um moreno de óculos e cabelos loiros sentado no sofá da ala de espera

-Ele é o Kira, o JJinchuriki do Hachibi

-Ele?Então foi ele que estavam acusando o Sasuke de matar, Sasuke me disse que ele fugiu, como o encontraram?- Naruto perguntou

-Na verdade foi o Haikage, é irmão dele, o Hachibi estava lutando com Kisame da Akatsuki quando os ninjas da aliança o acharam, não matarm Kisame, mas conseguiram resgatá-lo, como Kakashi é o líder das tropas, a aliança achou melhor o Hachibi ficar aqui, além disso desenvolvemos um método para protêge-los- Yamato respondeu

-Qual?- perguntou Naruto

-Você irá saber- por isso te trouxe aqui- além disso Madara ainda não está louco o bastante para atacar Konoha, já que a maior parte das tropas da aliança estão aqui- Yamato respondeu-vá se sentar com o Kira, logo começaremos os exames

-Hai- naruto obedeceu indo se sentar ao lado do Hachibi

-Oi, sou Uzumaki Naruto ...- se apresentava

-Kyubi to sabendo, é mais bonito do que falam , estou vendo- Killer bee respondeu em tom musical, o loiro pareceu processar por um segundo o estilo do cara de falar, achando estranho, mas Sasuke lhe dissera que o jinchuriki do oito caldas era um tanto...exótico, agora sabia que o namorado usara um eufemismo e tanto

-É...e ai, o quê que ta rolando aqui?- o loiro respondeu tentando usar o mesmo estilo, se saindo péssimo e desastrado

Killer bee deu um sorriso torto, o garoto até que parecia legal, ninguém jamais tentou ser gentil com o seu jeito de ser

-É o seguinte, te colocam em uma maca meu ouvinte, passam umas coisas estranhas no seu corpo, te analisam de cabo a rabo todo, dão um trem estranho pra tu beber, dizem que isso vai te proteger

-Hum!Não parece tão ruim, o lance de agulhas pode...vir?- Naruto tentou mais uma vez

-Meu chapa percebi que ta amarelando, fique calmo, não esquenta, agulhada mesmo não estão dando

-Ufa!- Naruto sorriu, até que o cara parecia maneiro depois que se conversava um pouco

-Uzumaki Naruto, por favor- uma moça lhe chamou ao abrir uma das portas

-Aê, se der podemos bater mais papo depois de da o pé- Naruto sorria tentando mais uma vez antes de entrar na sala

-Falou Uzumaki, só não tenta rimar, você não tem a arte- Killer bee riu acenando por loiro

-ta legal -o loiro sorriu e entrou dentro da sala

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Então Madara é esse tipo de pessoa!-Kakashi observava

-Isso é tudo que sei- Sasuke falou por fim

-Kakashi-sama- uma moça entrava desesperada pela porta- jinchuriki da Kyubi, ele...

-O que aconteceu com ele?-Sasuke se levantou e ameaçava a moça, que se assustou tanto que sua voz não saia

-Sasuke, solte-a, deixe-a falar- o Hokage ordenou

Sasuke se afastou nervosamente

-Fale- kakashi ordenou a garota

-Não podemos usar o elixir com o Uzumaki- a moça continuou ainda olhando com medo para Sasuke

-Mas por que não?Isso assegurará que ele esteja seguro por um tempo- Kakashi perguntou

-Bem, ele pode tomar, mas ai ele perderia o bebê- a garota anunciou

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, era verdade?Bebê?

-Como... como é pos...- o Uchiha perguntava sem conseguir esconder uma expressão de felicidade

-Também não sabíamos, mas parece que Jinchurikis, mesmo sendo homens têm a capacidade de procriar, parece que é uma forma do bijuu de assegurar sua existência, caso seu jinchuriki morra de velhice- a moça continuou- o Hachibi só nos contou isso depois que viu o estado de Naruto ele falou algo como "Olha só como loirinho estar!Devia ter tomado mais cuidado, não sabia que podia engravidar?"

-Então quer dizer, que se dermos è ele o elixir...ele perde o filho- Kakashi ponderou

-Vocês não vão ousar matar meu filho, não mesmo- Sasuke olhou sério para Kakashi

-Você não está em nenhuma posição de dar ordens- o Hokage se fez superior

Sasuke fechou o rosto e pensou um pouco,era a vida de seu filho que estava em jogo, teria que deixar a arrogância de lado e tentar ser mais humilde

-Por favor, nao faça isso- diminuiu o tom para um pedido, mas ainda sério

-E o que Naruto disse?- Kakashi perguntou

-A mesma coisa que o Uchiha, que não ia deixar matarem o filho dele- a moça anunciou- Kakashi-sama, o feto só tem 15 dias, mas já parece ter a aparência de um feto de 1 mês, parece que a gestação de um jinchuriki é mais rápida, calculamos que nesse ritmo demorará cerca de 4 meses e meio para nascer

-Essa guerra não demorará tudo isso para estourar, e o elixir é única forma de assegurar que estejam seguros...- Kakashi ponderava em voz alta

-Eu o protejo, é meu dever, protejo a ele e a meu filho, com minha vida, faço tudo para que nada aconteça a eles, se quiser posso fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar a matar Madara, posso até mesmo ir matá-lo, juro que farei de tudo para que ele morra, mas não tire nosso filho de nós- o Uchiha parecia baixar todo o seu orgulho e altivez para humildemente pedir

...................................................................................................................................................

Duas pessoas encapuzadas observavam de longe á vila da folha

-Sente mesmo o chakra de Sasuke vindo daí?- o da direita perguntou, uma voz masculina

-Sinto, é fraco, o local está cheio de barreiras, mas juro que vem daqui- a da esquerda respondeu, uma voz feminina

-É impossível entrar- falou a voz masculina observando a segurança do local- a maior parte do exército da aliança está ai

-Vamos ter que esperar que Sasuke saia- a mulher falou- ou nos entregamos aos soldados e pedimos para falar com ele em troca de informação de Madara e da akatsuki

...................................................................................................................................................

-Me Kakashi-sensei?- Sakura pergutava ao entrar na sala do Hokage

-Sim, preciso que cuide e acompanhe uma gravidez – Kakashi anunciou- Shizune está ocupada comigo e com Tsunade-sama, como sua aprendiz só confio essa missão a você

-Seria um prazer, quem é a felizarda?- Sakura perguntou

-Não é bem felizarda... quem está esperando um filho é Uzumaki Naruto, está esperando um filho de Uchiha Sasuke

Os olhos de Sakura se abriram, sua mente voltava a cena que presenciara naquela noite, dos dois juntos, voltara ao momento em que conversar com Sasuke e pediu que abandonasse Naruto, pois este jamais poderia ter filhos, então, ela estava errada, Naruto era capaz de gerar uma vida, e neste momento ele esperava um filho...um filho de Sasuke...isso era mais do que ela podia suportar, perdera suas chances de vez

-Desculpe, acho que não sou a mais indicada para isso- a rosada respondeu após se recuperar

-Na verdade você é a única que pode ajudá-los, é a única com nível equiparável ao de Tsunade e Shizune,e com algo como isso que não sabemos como lidar, a única esperança dessa criança é você, caso contrário, teremos que matar o bebê, não podemos nos arriscar a perder Naruto, nenhum ninja médico tem habilidade para cuidar disso, a não ser você- Kakashi terminou

-Mas...- Sakura estava indecisa, em seu íntimo desejava sim que matassem essa criança, fruto de seu sofrimento, mas seria certo?Mesmo com a raiva e repugnância que sentia de Sasuke e Naruto pelo que fizeram, seria certo deixar que o filho do homem que ama, que o filho dele, o filho de Naruto morresse?

-Sei que está ai, se quer tanto assim pedir pessoalmente, então entre- Kakashi ordenou e pela porta passou um Sasuke, com uma expressão menos altiva que o comum

-Por favor – saiu dos lábios do moreno

-O quê?- sakura não acreditava, quele maldito que lhe roubara Naruto estava se dirigindo a ela?Pedindo?Depois de tudo que lhe jogara na cara?

-Por favor!Sei que me odeia agora, sei que deve odiar mais ainda sabe que o filho que Naruto espera é meu, mas eu lhe peço, não culpe nosso filho pelas diferenças que tem a resolver conosco, por favor, aceite cuidar da gravidez de Naruto, parece ser perigosa e se não tivermos certos cuidados Naruto pode morrer, faça isso pelo amor que diz sentir por ele, por favor, não deixe que nem Naruto e nem nosso filho morram- um Uchiha pedia, pedia com uma expressão séria, mas com uma voz carregada de desespero, se sentia impotente, quem sabe se ele não fosse melhor em ninjutsus médicos?Se não fosse um ninja melhor?Já achava que deveria ter pedido para ser discípulo de Tsunade , mas ele não podia fazer nada além de pedir, pedir á aquela que um dia o idolatrava mas que agora o odiava por estar com o homem que ela amava, pedir, pedir a Haruno Sakura que não deixasse seu amor e seu filho morrerem

....

....

....

Olá!!!

Mais um capítulo viva!!!!!!!!!!!

To conseguindo isso antes do fds, mas no fds vai ser com mais freqüência, talvez 3 ou 4 por dia

=]

Obrigada por ainda acompanharem essa fic que estou amando escrever

E obrigada pelas reviews

Por favor se possível continuem mandando

São elas que me dão toques de como continuar essa história

Obrigada pelos elogios e pelas sugestões

Continuem nos acompanhando beijo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amo SASu Naru


	9. Promessas por nós

Oi, Naruto e os amigos dele não me pertencem, mas tudo bem, isso não me impede de usá-los

Huahauhauhua...

Lemon gente cuidado!!

.

.

.

-Minha resposta é não- a rosada respondeu fria- não quero mais chegar perto de você, de Naruto ou de qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com vocês, e não tente me dizer que é uma missão, com certeza não gostaria de ter alguém que poderia matar o seu filho cuidando do seu... de qualquer coisa que vocês sejam um do outro, se me der licença

Sakura saiu pela porta, sem uma só vez olhar para trás

-Kakashi por favor – Sasuke já não sabia mais o que fazer

-Pode ser que ainda reste mais um alternativa, mas vai depender do quanto você realmente pode se esforçar por eles- o Hokage falou diante da expressão de desespero do garoto

..................................................................................................................................................

-Não fique assim Naruto, tudo vai da certo, Kakashi com certeza vai achar um jeito- Iruka acariciava a cabeça do garoto que era como um filho pra ele, Naruto mantinha a cabeça baixa

-Eles disseram que esse tal de elixir, me manteria seguro por dois meses, que uniria a bijuu a mim de uma forma que não fosse possível extraí-la além de esconder minha presença diante de qualquer um e aumentar minha força de luta, mas que pelas transformações que meu corpo sofreria por causa disso meu filho... eu quase o tomei...quase o matei...não queria esperar pelos resultados dos exames...eles me disseram que depois de tomar eu poderia sair...eu só queria voltar logo pra casa...e quase tomei...por pouco...se killer bee não tivesse me chamado aquela hora e a ninja médica não tivesse chegado a tempo...meu bebê...- lágrimas caiam dos olhos azuis do loiro-...eu não quero que o tirem de mim Iruka, ele quer viver, eu quero que ele viva, por favor...sei que é importante que Madara não obtenha os bijuus, mas eu ... eu quero ter esse bebê Iruka e Sasuke também

-Sim, sim- tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver Sakura-san vai aceitar cuidar de você e do seu bebê- o moreno consolava o garoto em estado de desespero

-Ela não vai...eu...feri os sentimentos dela, ela nem estava mais falando comigo...Sasuke?- o loiro levantou a cabeça

Ao ver seu amado tão choroso e frágil, Sasuke se apressou em se sentar ao seu lado e abraçá-lo com gentileza, beijando o topo de sua testa com carinho

-Ela não aceitou, meu amor- deu a notícia com a voz fraca

-Então irão...

-Não, eu vou me esforçar meu amor, juro que vou conseguir nos proteger e proteger ao nosso filho...- Sasuke estava determinado enquanto o acalmava

-Kakashi, o que foi decidido?- Iruka perguntou ao ver o Hokage se aproximar

-O fato é que Naruto é importante, não podemos arriscar sua segurança ou a do bijuu, essas foram as ordens da aliança, a prioridade é manter Naruto a salvo de ser capturado por Madara, e como a gravidez parece ser de risco não há ninja médico habilidoso o suficiente para cuidar dele, já que Sakura não aceitou e Shizune não está em condições de cumprir isso, mesmo assim Shizune aceitou ensinar à Sasuke o máximo que puder, ele terá que aprender tudo rápido, o chakra dele é bom e numa quantidade boa para isso, Shizune não possui muito e por isso não poderia ajudar Naruto de uma forma ideal, porém ela fará com que Sasuke se torne capaz de fazer o trabalho certo

-Então ele vai se tornar um ninja médico?Mas pra isso leva muito tempo- Iruka contestou

-Ele não vai virar especificamente médico, aprenderá somente tudo que for útil para ajudar Naruto, nada mais nada menos, isso se ele conseguir, caso ele não consiga Naruto corre o risco de morrer por causa da gravidez então o necessário será que retiremos o bebê- Kakashi terminou por fim

-Pode deixar, eu vou conseguir, Naruto, eu te prometo você vai viver e ainda vamos levar nosso bebê ao parque, ensinar jutsus pra ele, comer ramen no ichikaru e fazer muitas coisas divertidas- Sasuke estava mais que decidido, parecia que podia ver sua felicidade se concretizando, tudo dependeria dele e ele não iria falhar, não podia falhar

-Eu sei, eu acredito em você- Naruto respondeu abraçando ao namorado

- Naruto, como não podemos usar o elixir em você, você terá que ficar trancado sob a guarda de soldados da aliança e da anbu, não poderá sair em hipótese alguma até que tenha dado a luz e possa ingerir o elixir – o Hokage avisou

-Entendo, faço o que for necessário pelo meu filho- o loiro respondeu também decidido, no momento seu bebê era o mais importante

-Sasuke- Shizune aparecia com uma pilha de livros nos braços- vamos começar não temos tempo, só poderei te ensinar hoje e amanhã o resto será por sua conta

-Hai!- Sasuke concordou se levantando- estou indo meu amor- se virou para Naruto e lhe deu um beijo

-Volte expert , senhor gênio, você me prometeu- Naruto disse sorrindo enquanto observava um Uchiha carregando livros e seguindo Shizune

-Por que Shizune não pode cuidar de Naruto?- Iruka perguntou

-Depois que Tsunade...entrou naquele estado ela não consegue mais fazer ninjutsus médicos, ela...não queria que ninguém soubesse, mas...parece que ela acabou selando seu próprio poder, além disso ela não é compatível- Kakashi comentou num tom que apenas Iruka ouviu- por falar em Shizune, já que esses dois dias ela vai estar ensinando Sasuke eu preciso de um outro ajudante, vai ter que ser você – Kakashi se virou para um Iruka assustado, só ele sabia o quanto esse Hatake dava trabalho

-Hai, hai!-ele sorriu- pelo bem desses dois e do meu neto que vai vir

-Neto hein?Não parece que estamos ficando velhos demais?- o hokage sorriu

-É, talvez seja verdade

-Kakashi-sensei- Naruto se aproximava dos dois- quanto tempo Sasuke tem para aprender?Antes que...

-10 dias, ele tem que aprender coisa que levariam 3 anos no mínimo para se aprender, em apenas 10 dias, como você sabe sua gravidez é acelerada, isso encurtou mais as coisas- Kakashi respondeu

-Entendo...- o loiro pareceu ponderar- onde eu vou ficar?

-Ficará numa habitação da área de pesquisa, ninjas serão colocados para sua proteção e visitas não serão permitidas sem prévia autorização minha, não poderá sair, entendeu?

-Entendi, eu vou obedecer

.....................................................................................................................................................

Sua habitação era aconchegante, um quarto grande, uma sala, um banheiro e cozinha, mas não tinha janelas, ela ficava no subterrâneo, acima havia a ala de pesquisa, ás vezes vinham pedir para fazer exames, também via Killer bee de vez em quando reclamando sobre, prometerem que o elixir o permitiria ficar mais livre, mas o traziam para exames de 5 em 5 dias e ele só precisava de uma nova dose depois de 2 meses. Mas sua habitação não tinha janelas, az vezes ouvia sobre alguns ataques acontecendo, mas tentava ignorar, se ele começasse a se importar com isso , iria querer sair dali e ajudar, só que se ele saísse seu filho morria.O tédio o preenchia várias vezes, teve que começar a fazer coisas alternativas e procurar algum hobby para não enlouquecer, por isso começou a tricotar, bordar, esculpir, montar coisas para o seu futuro bebê, seu namorado não apareceu durante os 9 dias que haviam se passado, ele sabia que Sasuke tinha apenas 10 dias e que o dia seguinte ia ser a decisão se tudo o que fizera seria ou não usado pelo seu bebê.Sentia falta de Sasuke, dos amigos, do sol, do céu, da liberdade, muitas vezes se perguntou porque nenhum dos seus amigos vieram lhe visitar, mas tentava não pensar no porque, deveriam estar fazendo algo importante e além disso visitas eram difíceis de entrar ali, ele estava enjaulado, completamente ém sabia que era necessário e amanhã saberia se o que suportou até agora fora em vão ou não

.........................................................................................................................................................

-E então Shizune?- Kakashi perguntava a sua assistente que já estava de volta ao trabalho

-Devo admitir, nem Sakura foi tão determinada em aprender, tenho fé de que ele consiga, o prazo termina amanhã certo?- a moça falou

-Sim, e onde ele está?-Kakashi tornou a perguntar

-A prática dele está excelente, não é a toa que é um gênio, porém ele deve aprender mais sobre algumas teorias, provavelmente esteja na biblioteca desde ontem a noite tentando aprender sobre o último passo, tem somente hoje para conseguir- Shizune informou, depois se aproximou da mesa de kakashi e se sentou- ele quase não comeu e dormiu minimamente durante esse tempo todo, ás vezes invejava sua determinação e força de vontade

-Acho, que ele será um ótimo pai

.........................................................................................................................................................

"Será que já mataram o filho dele?"Sakura pensava enquanto andava pela vila, já havia se passado 9 dias e não recebera mais nenhuma informação sobre o assunto, ou vira Naruto ou Sasuke novamente "Por que estou pensando nisso?A culpa é toda de Sasuke, ele nem o ama de verdade, com certeza sabia que Naruto podia gerar filhos e o usou para reconstruir o seu clã com pessoas mais poderosas, afinal naruto é jinchuriki e somando a força do Sharingan, Sasuke vai ter realizado o que sempre quis, com certeza vai deixar Naruto morrer só para que ele tenha esse herdeiro que tanto quer"

A rosada parou em frente a biblioteca da vila, naqueles tempos difíceis ela ficava vazia, os ninjas estavam ocupados demais, ela mesma voltara de um campo de batalha dias atrás, talvez fosse melhor ler algo antes de voltar para ver mais gente morrer. Parou e se escondeu ao ver um certo Uchiha que detestava, sentado em uma das mesas com livros e mais livros ao redor "Partos seguros", "Utilização médica do chakra", "Gravidez", "Transferências de Chakra", "Parto com segurança"...

-Você quer mesmo continuar com essa loucura?Quer tanto esse herdeiro assim?Que vai arriscar a vida de Naruto por isso?-Sakura gritou se mostrando, Sasuke fingiu que não á viu e continuou lendo o último dos livros que pegara, o tempo estava acabando e ele teria apenas hoje para testar o último passo

-Sabia que você não o amava, você só o usou, o usou para ter herdeiros fortes não é?Desprezível!- a garota continuava

-Está errada- ele respondeu tirando seus olhos do livro por apenas um segundo- é por amá-lo que estou aqui, Naruto também quer esse filho, você não aceitou cuidar deles, por isso eu mesmo vou cuidar, e nada de mal acontecerá a ele e nem ao nosso bebê, agora se me der licença, tenho pouco tempo para terminar o último passo- o Uchiha falou se levantando e passando pela rosada- você verá, eu e Naruto seremos felizes, com vários filhos, mesmo que você não queira ou não suporte, pare de tentar se morder pela felicidade dos outros e vá procurar a sua- Sasuke saiu da biblioteca , deixando um Sakura sem expressão

"Idiota"

....................................................................................................................................................

O loiro já começava a se sentir fraco, á dois dias que sentia seu chakra diminuir,estava deitado em sua cama, em seu quarto se sentindo exausto, e hoje era o tão esperado dia, esperava ansiosamente quando Sasuke passasse pela porta de sua jaula e lhe dissesse que havia conseguido e que teriam o bebê, e como que para atender sua ansiedade a maçaneta da porta girou

-Sasuke?

E foi mesmo o Uchiha que passou por ela, com uma maleta branca grande e uma outra mala preta maior ainda

-Me diz que está tudo bem, e que nosso bebê vai ficar bem- Naruto pediu

-Bem, isso eu só vou saber depois de te examinar melhor- Sasuke respondeu deixando a mala preta de lada e abrindo a branca deixando-a em cima da mesinha que tinha ao lado da cama e se sentando nesta junto ao loiro, começando a abrir a camisa de botões do Namorado

-Então, você conseguiu...

-Sim, eu prometi não prometi?Eu cuidarei de você, mesmo que aquela sem peito não tenha aceitado, eu posso lhe garantir que posso até ser melhor que ela- Sasuke sorriu para o loiro, 10 dias sem vê-lo, pareceram um eternidade, mas agora poderia ficar ao lado de seu loiro, cuidando dele durante toda a gravidez, abriu a camisa revelando o ventre de Naruto , que estava um pouco elevado, muito discretamente, mas aquele era o primeiro sinal de que seu filho estava crescendo, vivendo dentro do homem que amava, pegou algo parecido como um gel na maleta e passou no ventre do loiro, sentindo esse reclamar um pouco do gel estar muito gelado, logo em seguida envolveu sua mão em chackra e pousou sobre a barriga do loiro, analisando

-Está tudo bem neh Sasu?- Naruto perguntou ansioso

O rosto de Sasuke se contorceu num sorriso, e este se abaixou beijando levemente os lábios de Naruto

-Está tudo bem com nosso bebê, mas você está um pouco fraco não é?Pode deixar eu vou resolver isso, depois avisarei a Kakashi sua situação, ele quer relatórios diários

-Ainda bem- loiro sorriu aliviado, estava tudo bem, ele poderia logo ter seu bebê em seus braços,depois que o namorado limpou o gel de sua barriga percebeu o braço de sasuke levantando seu tronco e este se ajeitando atrás do loiro de modo que sua cabeça ficasse encostada no peito do moreno, Sasuke colocou uma mão na testa do loiro e a outra no ventre, fechando os olhos e se concentrando, Shizune não era nada gentil como professora, mas lhe ensinou bem

-O que está fazendo Sasuke? Está tão quentinho!- Naruto disse fechando os olhos e se acomodando mais ao namorado

-Bem, eu e Shizune estudamos seus exames e suas radiografias, parece que um jinchuriki pode ter filhos mesmo sendo homem, porque seu chakra pode se agrupar de certa forma criando algo como todo um aparelho reprodutor interno, só que diferente do corpo de uma mulher, onde seu próprio corpo alimenta o feto, no seu caso o feto é mantido com seu chakra, e mesmo sua quantidade de chakra sendo grande, o bebê precisa de muito mais, afinal é chakra para alimentar uma vida, é como um jutsu de ressurreição, sua vida seria dada em troca da dele, pouco a pouco, seu chakra ia ser todo consumido, por isso se sente fraco e por isso estava em perigo, mas solucionamos esse problema- Sasuke explicava enquanto o loiro parecia atento ao que ele dizia- você precisaria de doações de chakra compatível, e era por isso também que Shizune não poderia te ajudar nessa parte , por incrível que pareça aquela sem peito e eu temos compatibilidade de chakra com você, mas devo dizer que o bebê esta respondendo maravilhosamente ao meu chakra, com certeza aquela testuda não ia conseguir uma resposta tão boa assim- Sasuke sorriu

-Não fale isso da Sakura-chan, nós a machucamos muito, ela só está com raiva- Naruto contestou

-Não posso evitar, ela não era obrigada a ajudar eu sei, mas eu pedi, eu quase implorei e ela não teve nem um pouco de consideração, como uma ninja médica acho que ela deveria ter mais amor no coração, nosso bebê não tem culpa da raiva dela por nós- Sasuke rebateu chateado, porque ele a defendia tanto?

-He!- Naruto sorriu um pouco -Uchiha Sasuke falando de consideração com os outros, com certeza ninguém iria acreditar...Neh Sasuke,porque não descobriram que eu podia engravidar antes?Já estive muitas vezes no hospital

-Bem parece, que o chakra só se organiza dessa forma quando o junchuriki tem sua primeira relação

-Hum!Seu chakra é tão quentinho...estou me sentindo como novo- o loiro sorriu

-Que bom!Eu lhe disse não lhe disse?Eu ia conseguir, eu fiz uma promessa -Sasuke sorriu beijando o topo da cabeça do loiro

-Sasuke?Como estão as coisas lá fora?- Naruto perguntou hesitante, o moreno ficou calado por um segundo

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora- Sasuke falou por fim

-É que, nenhum dos meus amigos veio me visitar- o loiro explicou

-Eles só estão ocupados é só isso- o moreno respondeu numa voz branda e suave

Mas o loiro sabia as coisas não estavam muito boas lá fora.Não gostava desse sentimento, mas no momento, não podia se preocupar com isso ou acabaria fazendo algo impensado e imprudente.E nessas horas de tristeza ele sabia que precisava mais de Sasuke e de seu amor

-Sasuke?- o loiro chamou mais uma vez- tem problema se fizermos amor, na minha situação?

O moreno deu uma tossezinha, não esperava aquela pergunta num momento como aquele

-Bem, problema não tem, mas eu decidi que talvez seja melhor não fazermos por enquanto, você pode se sentir desconfortável...

-Você decidiu?- o loiro se afastou encarando o namorado com uma face emburrada- o que aconteceu com o nós decidimos?Se é assim então, eu ...- Naruto terminou de retirar a camisa e subiu nas pernas do namorado- eu decido que você irá fazer amor comigo, quantas vezes eu quiser

Sasuke sorriu de lado e acomodou mais as pernas de Naruto em seu corpo, acariciando suavemente o ventre do namorado, aproximando seu ouvido do peito do loiro, ouvindo cada batida do coração do namorado

-Eu aqui, me contentando com o fato da abstinência, e você faz uma coisa dessas- o Uchiha sorriu, gentilmente se virou, ficando por cima do loiro e o aconchegando-o nos travesseiros da cama, começou a beijar seu peito, se demorando em lamber os mamilos, e continuou distribuindo beijos pelo abdômen do namorado, dando um prolongado na região do seu ventre- só que vamos ter que fazer suave, não quero arriscar te machucar ou machucar ao nosso bebê

-Tudo bem, só me ame Sasuke, apenas me ame- um loiro já ofegante pelas carícias do namorado sussurrava enquanto apertava suas mãos nos travesseiros

O moreno retirou sua camisa e suas calças, ficando apenas de cueca e lentamente puxou para baixo as roupas inferiores do namorado, deixando-o nu, se colocou gentilmente sobre ele, apoiando uma mão na cabeceira, para que ele não sentisse o seu peso e lhe deu um beijo, suave, lento mas que muito vagarosamente invadia toda a boca do loiro, movendo seus lábios e sua língua dentro da do loiro, sendo tão gentil como poderia ser.O beijo provocava Naruto, que se apressou em retirar suas mãos do travesseiro e colocá-las no quadril do moreno, forçando a retirada de sua cueca, aproximando mais o membro do namorado do seu, movendo-os um sobre o outro de uma maneira desesperada, mas foi parado bruscamente por Sasuke que pegou em uma de suas mãos, colocando-a a cima de sua cabeça

-Mais suave Naruto, eu falei suave- o Uchiha sussurrou em seu ouvido, se movendo lentamente sobre o garoto, friccionando seus membros de uma forma vagarosa porém intensa, o que já estava deixando o loiro louco, a mão do Uchiha ainda se apoiava na cabeceira da cama, evitando colocar peso demais em cima do namorado, principalmente na região de seu ventre e a outra cuidadosamente acariciava um lado da face do garoto corado e ofegante abaixo de si, aquele rosto, aquele rosto, era o que mais adorava, amava ver como seus lábios se abriam em pequenos gemidos toda vez que movia mais intensamente seus membros um sobre o outro, mas sabia que aquela expressão ficaria ainda melhor quando estivesse dentro do loiro

-Sasu...não me maltrate...tanto assim...me possua...entre em mim...- estava ai, as palavras que tornavam Sasuke o mais obediente, era impossível se negar a um rosto desses, a sua boca sensual,seus lábios se movendo dizendo palavras com essa voz suave, ofegante e sexy.O moreno ainda deu mais um beijo no loiro, antes de levantar um pouco o quadril deste e direcionar com a mão seu membro para dentro de Naruto, devagar, sem pressa, gentilmente

-Ah!..Sasuke...se mova...por favor…se mova- o loiro continuava apertando os travesseiros, Sasuke podia estar sendo suave e não agressivo como geralmente era, mas aquilo o estava levando a insanidade, nem em sua primeira vez com o moreno estava tão bom assim, devia ser a experiência, a saudade, o amor, a felicidade de estarem esperando um filho, não sabia, só queria mais, mais do Uchiha em si, necessitava tanto daquela atenção de Sasuke que chegava a pensar que não seria mais capaz de viver sem ela

Já Sasuke estava em seu limite, queria se forçar de uma vez para dentro daquela sensação boa, ser forte e agressivo, como era, mas não queria machucar o loiro, ou fazê-lo se sentir incomodado, então se movia num ritmo vagaroso, mas se demorando fortemente a cada vez que entrava no loiro, explorando com seu membro o interior do loiro, com força, porém com jeito e cuidado, isso era prazeroso, intenso, o estava deixando maluco, mas fazia com que a necessidade de agilizar o ritmo crescesse, e ele tinha medo, de que se aumentasse a velocidade incomodaria ao loiro .Foi por isso que se surpreendeu, quando o próprio loirinho retirou sua mão da cabeceira da cama e o virou, colocando-o embaixo de si, ficando por cima, sentado nele, se movendo no ritmo que Sasuke tinha medo de fazer, mais rápido, mais forte, a visão do loiro cavalgando-o era totalmente alucinante,Naruto o encarava, seduzindo-o com o olhar lacrimejante e excitante, enquanto as mãos deste estavam em seu abdômen, para que pudesse ter um certo apoio que o ajudasse a se movimentar, se olhavam com desejo, excitados, ofegando, Naruto gemendo, Sasuke respirando alto, Naruto gritava de prazer, se alguém estivesse lá fora com certeza poderia ouvir, Sasuke esperava que nenhum dos anbus estivesse muito perto, ou seria constrangedor para eles.O moreno se rendeu ao prazer que o loiro lhe dava, colocando suas mãos sobre a bunda do loiro, apertando-a, abrindo-a, adicionando mais força aos movimentos, logo estavam em seu limite, seus corpos pulsavam por se deixarem gozar,e essa satisfação veio para os dois, logo Naruto se deixou cair sobre o corpo de seu companheiro, respirando rápido como ele, apoiando sua cabeça no peito do moreno e ouvindo seu coração acelerado indo diminuir o compasso a medida que as subidas de seu peito se regulavam também, sentiu a mão do namorado lhe acariciar a cabeça e os lábios deste lhe darem um beijo em sua testa, sentiu a sensação quentinha novamente, que o acalmava e o acalentava

-Está tranferindo mais chakra pra mim?Acho que já está bom não está?Eu estou muito bem- o loiro falou coma voz feliz e preguiçosa

-Nunca é demais, quero que sinta desconforto pela gravidez o menos possível, além disso como não vou ter que lutar até que nosso bebê nasça, não preciso ficar reservando chakra, posso lhe ajudar bastante, e isso me deixa muito feliz, poder fazer algo por você e por nosso filho...ah!...é muito gratificante- Sasuke disse enquanto abraçava mais o seu loirinho e continuava a acariciar seus cabelos

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Kakashi-sama- shizune entrava alarmada em sua sala

-Fale

-Mais um ataque, Madara está atacando muitos lugares ao mesmo tempo, nem todo o exército da aliança pode está em tantos locais em um mesmo período

-Mande mais ninjas, se conseguirmos destruir um bijuu, o plano dele estará acabado, ajude todos os locais sob ataque, mas mande um grupo para a destruição de um bijuu- Kakashi ordenou, fazia mais de 1 mês que Madara parecia atacar vários lugares feito louco e depois fazer o bijuu responsável desaparecer, o ruim é que pelas distância dos lugares suas as tropas tinham que se separar em partes com freqüência e mesmo um numeroso exercito como o feito pela a aliança, juntando ninjas de todos os países, não era o suficiente para atender todos os locais ao mesmo tempo

"Se ele está tentando criar um caos ele está conseguindo, com certeza isso é para fazer com que a defesa dos jinchurikis fiquem mais frágeis, ele sabe que não pode atacar Konoha e capturá-los enquanto a segurança está forte, quer nos forçar e diminuir, não Madara, o seu erro é estar usando sua bijuus para isso, se conseguirmos destruir apenas uma, seu plano jamais se concretizará"-Kakashi ponderava

-Kakashi-sama?-Shizune chamava mais uma vez- também recebemos informações dos portões de Konoha dois ex-membros da Akatsuki, oferecem informação em troca de poderem entrar na vila e falar com Uchiha Sasuke

-Dois ex-membros?

-Eles dizem que seus nomes são Karin e Juugo e que faziam parte do grupo de Sasuke

-Deixe-os entrar na vila e mande-os vir falar comigo- Kakashi ordenou

-Mas, Kakashi-sama, eles podem ainda ser da aktsuki e estarem mentindo apenas para capturar Naruto e Killer bee, não acho que sejam confiáveis- Shizune contestou

-Made-os para mim, eu saberei se estão mentindo ou não, mais alguma coisa Shizune?

-Sim, sinto lhe informar que a pessoa que Iruka-san ainda não retornou de sua missão, eu...sinto muito- Shizune informou com o olhar triste, Iruka havia saído para ajudar um dos locais atacados, sua missão só demoraria 3 dias, mas já se passava 10 dias e nada, num tempo como aquele, isso só poderia significar um coisa

-Não sinta muito, ele irá voltar, tenho certeza- kakashi disse sério- agora pode se retirar e cumprir minhas ordens

-Hai- Shizune respondeu e saiu da sala

Kakashi se levantou e foi até a grande janela, já estava noite, fazia 1 mês que Sasuke cuidava de Naruto, parecia estar tudo bem com eles, mas a situação dessa guerra estava uma confusão, ele precisava se manter firme e pensante, porém não conseguia frear sua preocupação e tristeza "Por favor, esteja bem Iruka, esteja bem"

.

.

.

.

Hai hai, como vocês estão?

Estão gostando?

Mais uma vez mil agradecimentos pelas reviews!!!!

E estou fazendo o máximo que eu posso para trazer mais capítulos em menor tempo

Como eu disse outras vezes fds esse negócio fica mais movimentado

=]

E olhe fds já começa amanhã banzai!!!!!!!!!

Beijos a todos que estão lendo

Continue conosco

=]


	10. A cor do bebê

Oi

Naruto não me pertence, certo

Partence ao Masasshi Kishimoto, certo

Mas eu posso usar ele da forma que eu quiser na minha fic, certo

(ainda bem)

Hauhaua

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me chamou Kakashi?-Um Sasuke sério entrava na sala do Hokage

-Sim, tenho algo para lhe informar- o hatake disse lhe apontando a cadeira para que se sentasse

-Prefiro ficar em pé, aconteceu algo?-o Uchiha perguntou, se era algo sério era melhor ir ao assunto

-Bem, dois companheiros seus, Karin e Juugo, nos ofereceram informação sobre Madara para que pudessem entrar na vila e falar com você

-Hum- foi a única coisa que o moreno respondeu

-Falei com eles, não parecem ainda estar na Akatsuki e as informações que deram são de grade ajuda, ainda estão sob vigilância, mas penso em convidá-lo a se juntar ao nosso exército, se não estão com Madara, podem ser de grande utilidade do nosso lado- Kakashi avisava

-Eles são confiáveis, e suas habilidade são muito eficientes, com certeza não estão com Madara, só estavam com ele por eu estar, na verdade faziam parte do meu grupo- o moreno comentou

-Eu sei, é por isso que estou dando crédito á eles-Kakashi falou dando um suspiro- de qualquer forma serão vigiados e você será o responsável por isso, já que faziam parte do seu grupo

-Mas e Naruto?Eu tenho que cuidar dele e do nosso filho faltam mais ou menos 3 meses pro parto...

-Faça os dois, se quiser, os coloco em uma as acomodações abaixo da ala de pesquisa junto com você- o Hatake interrompeu, Sasuke fechou a cara

-Pensei que acharia arriscado deixá-los perto de Naruto, não tem medo que eles sejam da akatsuki disfarçados?

-Não, você mesmo acabou de me garantir isso e além disso não poderão fazer muita coisa sob sua vigilância não é mesmo?E logo começarão fazer missões por Konoha, bem, isso eles ainda não sabem, mas tenho certeza que os convencerá a isso, eles parecem te obedecer já que se arriscaram vindo aqui só para encontrá-lo

-Tudo bem, mas eles ficarão em uma acomodação distante da minha e de Naruto, mesmo lá embaixo o som se propaga bem e... não quero inconvenientes

-Huhu, pensei que sossegariam com a gravidez de Naruto- Kakashi sorriu e Sasuke ficou um pouco corado e tossindo

-Tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer Kakashi- Sasuke falou sério e num tom baixo, parecia importante

-Faça- Kakashi abaixou a voz, qualquer coisa que o garoto quisesse perguntar parecia sério

Sasuke moveu cautelosamente sua mâo para dentro de seu kimono tirando de lá um embrulho

-Dê sua opinião sincera sobre isso- o Uchiha sussurrava para que não ouvissem

-Sim- Kakashi respondeu se aproximando, o que teria naquele embrulho de tão importante?

E então o Uchiha lhe lançou um olhar, abrindo vagarosamente o embrulho revelando...dois pares de sapatinhos feitos de tricô um laranja e o outro branco

-Me diga, qual desses está melhor feito?-Sasuke completou e Kakashi por um momento sorriu escandalosamente e ele achando que poderia ser algo perigoso, ou uma arma, informação...

-Do que está rindo?- um Sasuke corado perguntou

-Nâo é nada é que...hahaha...você estava tão sério...haha

-Aquele dobe diz que tricota melhor que eu e quer fazer tudo cor laranja, dizendo que é uma cor neutra já que não sabemos se vai ser menino ou menina ainda, eu disse que branco também é uma cor neutra e não é tão chamativo, ele disse que no dia que eu tricotasse melhor que ele podia fazer os sapatinhos da cor que quisesse então eu quero sua opinião...- um Uchiha sem graça explicava a situação, enquanto Kakashi ainda sorria

-Você está todo bobo com essa história de pai não é?-Kakashi comentou ainda se divertindo

-Não quero filho ou filha minha usando laranja por ai, já não basta aquele dobe?- o Uchiha respondeu

-Hai, hai- Kakashi ainda tentava parar de rir- deixe-me ver aqui- disse pegando o embrulho e analisando os sapatinhos- o laranja ta melhor tricotado, mas realmente branco é mais discreto, por que não misturam branco, e laranja ?Pode ficar legal

-Hum!Você pode ter razão- Sasuke ponderou – bem onde estão Juugo e Karin?

-Na sala ao lado, com dois anbus, leve esse comunicado e poderá pegá-los

-Hum- Sasuke disse se levantando, parou na porta por algum tempo- Kakashi, quando Naruto tiver o bebê eu quero ajudar a derrotar Madara nessa guerra, sei que Naruto não estará seguro enquanto ele estiver vivo

-Sim, espero que possamos derrotá-lo logo e acabar com essa guerra de uma vez

...............................................................................................................................................................

-Ei, Juugo, acha que vão nos deixar mesmo ver o Sasuke?-Karin perguntou enquanto dois anbus a encaravam

-Falamos tudo que sabíamos, e nos deixaram entrar- Juugo respondeu

-Ah!Queria ver o Sasuke-kun logo!-Karin suspirou

Então a porta se abriu, revelando Uchiha Sasuke, que na visão de Karin parecia iluminado, ele entregou o comunicado aos anbus que apenas confirmaram com a cabeça e desapareceram

-Vamos andando, você vão ficar sob minha vigilância e eu tenho coisas a fazer- Sasuke ordenou

Juugo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, já Karin se levantou muito animada

-Sasuke-kun, que saudade!- ela tentou abraçar o moreno que se desviou fazendo-a cair não chão

-Não sei porque vieram atrás de mim, mas estejam ciente de que terão que trabalhar por konoha também- o Uchiha avisou

-Sim- Juugo respondeu, não tinha mas lugar pra ir, seguir Sasuke era o que lhe restava

-Itai!- Karin se levantava- tudo bem contanto que eu possa ficar com você, Sasuke-kun- a moça se aproximava do moreno

-Vamos, tenho que lhe mostrar onde ficarão

..............................................................................................................................................................

Os três andavam pelas ruas da vila, que não estava muito movimentava

-Hein!Sasuke , porque você voltou para esse lugar?-Karin perguntava olhando a vila, era a primeira vez que estava ali, parecia ser um lugar bacana, mas quando percebeu nem Sasuke nem Juugo estavam mais do seu lado, olhou em volta e encontrou os dois parados numa vitrine de uma loja um pouco atrás, Sasuke parecia encarar a vitrine Juugo apenas mantinha os olhos fechados. A garota se aproximou e percebeu que a loja era de roupa para bebê?E o que Sasuke tanto encarava era um macacãozinho branco com detalhes laranja?

-Ei!Sasuke, porque...?- o moreno não deu atenção e entrou na loja sendo seguidos pelos companheiros

-Ei!Sasuke- Karin chamava

-No que posso lhes ajudar?-a vendedora venho atender

-Aquele macacão da vitrine eu quero levar- o Uchiha respondeu sério

-Sim senhor, já o pego- a vendedora saiu um pouco assustada

-Ei, Sasuke para que o macacão de bebê?-Karin perguntou mas o moreno não lhe deu atenção, estava ocupado demais olhando um par de luvinhas, pegou um par branco e outro laranja, parecendo em dúvida, até que se virou sério para Karin e Juugo mostrando os pares de luvinhas

-Branco ou laranja?Qual é mais bonito?- o Uchiha perguntou

-Mas, o que?- a garota perguntou

-Branco- Juugo respondeu sem expressão, Sasuke olhou para Karin para saber sua resposta com um olhar assassino de "Responde ou morre", Karin tossiu um pouco

-Branco, laranja é muito chamativo- a ruiva respondeu

A boca do Uchiha se contorceu num sorriso de lado

-Sabia- Sasuke falou e entregou para a vendedora o par de luvinhas para que colocasse junto com o macacãozinho

...............................................................................................................................................................

-Ei Sasuke para que a roupa de bebê?-Karin insistia enquanto caminhavam por uma escada que levava para baixo da ala de pesquisa

-Para o meu filho- o moreno respondeu

-Filho?- a garota berrou- você tem um filho?

-Ele vai nascer daqui mais ou menos 3 meses, por isso estarei um pouco ocupado, então não dêem trabalho- Sasuke mais ordenou do que pediu

Juugo apenas concordou com a cabeça, Karin já começava a derramar lágrimas

-Sasuke, filho...Sasuke...tem filho...bebê...luvinhas...- fala desconexamente até que sacudiu a cabeça, afinal quem era essa maldita garota que havia lhe tirado o moreno?- Ei Sasuke quem foi a garota que você engravidou?

O moreno mais uma vez não ouviu, pois já estava abrindo a porta de sua habitação

-Sasuke?-Naruto vinha receber o namorado, usava apenas shorts preto e uma camiseta laranja folgada pela qual já dava para ver seu ventre um pouco inchado, Sasuke foi até o loiro lhe dando o selinho e pousando a mão em sua barriga

-Está tudo bem?Está se sentindo bem?- o moreno perguntou com a feição notavelmente preocupada

-Está sim, quem são eles?- o loiro perguntou olhando para Juugo e Karin

-Um garoto...Sasuke engravidou um garoto....filho...Sasuke...um garoto esperando um filho....-Karin voltava ao seu transe, aquilo tudo era doidera demais com certeza estava ficando maluca, ou o mundo todo estava

-Seus nomes são Juugo e Karin...- Sasuke falava, já havia contado ao loiro sobre as pessoas com quem viajava

-Então são vocês que viajam com o Sasuke?Não tinha mais um?- o loiro perguntou

-Ele, tomou outro caminho- Juugo respondeu

-Hum!E o que fazem aqui?- Naruto tornou a perguntar

-Kakashi mandou ficar de olho neles, eles ajudaram com informações mas ficarão sob minha vigilância por enquanto, ao que parece estavam me procurando, o que queriam falar comigo?-O moreno falava enquanto se sentava no sofá da aconchegante sala e demonstrava para fazerem o mesmo

Juugo se sentou, Karin fez o mesmo ainda com o olhar perdido tentando entender em que mundo estava

-Aceitam algo?Nunca recebemos visitas, então...- o loiro sorria animado, suas primeiras vistas

-Acho que eles aceitam chá- o moreno respondeu por eles

-Hai, hai, já trago- Naruto sumiu pela porta da cozinha

-E então queriam falar comigo?-o Uchiha continuou

-Eu tenho que ficar com você, não posso me controlar sozinho, devo ficar com você e te seguir- Juugo falou o que parecia que seria a única coisa que diria

-Entendo, obrigado- o Uchia falou num tom de respeito- e você Karin?

-Eu?- a moça pareca voltar a si-bem eu...eu também quero ficar com você- a moça respondeu suspirando

-Aqui está o chá- o loiro vinha com a bandeja animado deixando-a sobre a mesinha de centro, Juugo e Karin se serviram, Naruto sentou ao lado de sasuke, o que deixou mais amostra a elevação de sua barriga, Karin olhava para os dois atentamente, viu como Sasuke colocou o braço pelos ombros do loiro com cuidado, tinha que admitir eles ficavam bem juntos, logo a ruiva estava um pouco corada, eles eram tão fofos!

-Como vocês se conheceram?-Karin perguntou

-Eu e o Sasuke teme nos conhecemos desde pequenos, fizemos a academia juntos e éramos da mesma equipe, esse cara sempre foi um chato, vivia se mostrando para os outros e roubando minha cena- um Naruto emburrado reclamava

-Você que sempre era um idiota, dobe- Sasuke rebateu, e se virou para as visitas- ele é Uzumaki Naruto o jinchuriki da Kyuubi

-Jin...Jinchuriki?- Karin gaguejou- então Madara...

-Sim, está atrás dele, é por isso que estamos aqui sendo vigiados e protegidos- Sasuke explicou

-E, desde quando vocês...estão...juntos?- a ruiva perguntou corada

-Desde que eu sai da akatsuki- Sasuke respondeu

-E...como ele pode...engravidar?- Karin continuou

-Nós também não sabíamos, mas jinchurikis mesmo homens podem gerar bebês- dessa vez foi o loiro quem respondeu- só que por causa disso eu não posso tomar o elixir que me protegeria de Madara não extrair o meu bijuu, então tenho que ficar aqui até que o bebê nasça

-Hum, e você está de quantos meses?-a moça estava ficando curiosa, nunca vira algo tão interessante como isso

-Acho que quase dois- o loiro respondeu tentando fazer as contas- mas que equivale á mais ou menos a quase 4 meses da gravidez normal

-Hum!Demora menos tempo a gestação?Interessante- Karin como uma ninja especialista em jutsus médicos começava a ficar interessada- eu posso tocar?- ela perguntou, Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar amedrontador

-Pode- Naruto sorriu e foi se sentar do lado da garota, era a primeira pessoa que pedia para sentir o seu bebê além de Sasuke

A moça mesmo um pouco assustada com o Uchiha estava curiosa e lentamente deixou sua mão pousar na barriga do loiro, sentindo o pequeno chakra que se manifestava lá dentro

-Fascinante- a moça sorriu para um loiro orgulhoso

-Não é?Tenho certeza de que vai ser o bebê mais lindo e mais forte do mundo- o Uzumaki coçava o nariz de um modo sapeca- também quer sentir Juugo?- o loiro perguntou para o grandalhão que parecia olhar aquela cena curioso, a feição de Juugo ficou um pouco corada, o loiro ainda sorrindo pegou a mão dele e colocou em sua barriga. Juugo olhou assustado, mas logo começou a acariciar o ventre de Naruto, então havia um bebê lá dentro, a face do grandão começou a esboçar um sorriso tímido

-Trouxe algo para o bebê- O Uchiha interrompeu, passando o pacote para as mãos de Naruto que se apressou em abri-lo

-Que lindo!Branco com laranja?- o loiro sorriu, mas então fechou o rosto- porque as luvas são brancas?Laranja é mais bonito

-Já te disse, laranja é muito chamativo dobe- Sasuke respondeu sério

-Não é não, e sempre usei laranja- o loiro rebateu

-É por isso que você nunca andou dois passos sem ser notado- o moreno devolveu e um loiro emburrado lhe mostrou a língua

Karin começava a rir, era engraçado Uchiha Sasuke pai de família e brigando por causa da cor da roupa do bebê, bem aquilo de certa forma era tão meigo!

-As acomodações de vocês são no próximo corredor, qualquer coisa que precisarem podem falar comigo ou com Naruto se eu não estiver- o Uchiha parava sua discussão e fala com os visitantes, era claro que eram de confiança não teria porque ter que vigiá-los, além disso o seu loirinho ao menos teria pessoas com quem conversar, sabia que Naruto se sentia só ás vezes, mas não podia dizer que seus amigos estavam longe, lutando e que o mundo fora daquele lugar não estava nem um pouco em paz


	11. A chegada de Nowaki

-Agora somos ninjas de konoha então?- Karin suspirava enquanto andava com Juugo pela vila hoje ela e Juugo seriam mandados para sua primeira missão como ninjas de Konoha

-Então você são Juugo e Karin?- uma moça de cabelos rosa vinha encontrar os dois

-Sim- a ruiva Karin respondeu

-Sou Haruno Sakura, fui informada que também é um ninja médica, vou ser sua senpai, precisamos de ajuda no hospital hoje, ontem trouxemos muitos feridos do campo de batalha e não temos pessoal o suficiente, muitos ainda continuam nos locais de confronto

-Eu posso ser de grande ajuda- a ruiva respondeu

-Obrigada- a rosada sorriu- quanto ao ninja Juugo, Kakashi-sama pediu que fosse até a sala dele, sairá com uma equipe em missão

-Hai- Juugo respondeu e desapareceu

-Vamos então?- a rosada disse e a ruiva começou a andar com ela- e então...vocês são de qual vila?

-Hum!Nenhuma- karin respondeu

-Nenhuma?

-Kakashi não contou sobre nós?

-Não

-Hum- Karin ponderou por um momento, então talvez fosse para a rosada não saber mesmo

-Chegamos- a rosada falou abrindo as grandes portas do hospital, onde muitos corriam de um lado para o outro- estamos tentando fazer o máximo que podemos, mas são muitos feridos

-Eu posso curar ferimentos com uma pessoa apenas mordendo um pouco a minha pele, posso ajudar mais rápido

-Sério?Apenas mordendo-a?Como?

-Um presente do meu antigo chefe, na verdade sou boa em rastrear chakras também

-Ual!Você e bastante forte não é?- Sakura se surpreendeu e a ruiva corou um pouco, coçando o nariz numa demonstração de convencimento

-É talvez um pouco- respondeu Karin

...............................................................................................................................................................

-Os relatórios de hoje- Sasuke deixava um bloco de folhas cair sobre a mesa de Kakashi, que estava com um olhar perdido para a janela

"dois meses, já se passaram mais dois meses"

-Kakashi?- Sasuke chamou mais uma vez

-Hã?Ah!Sim!Obrigado, então mês que vem nasce nosso lindo Nowaki neh?

-Sim, mês que vem, mas...Iruka ainda não...?

-Não- Kakashi respondeu com uma voz firme, tentando disfarçar os sentimentos que sentia

-Karin é boa em rastrear chakra, se pedir para ela tenho certeza de que poderá achar Iruka- Sasuke aconselhou

-Eu... já pedi...ela não o encontrou, nenhum vestígio, ela e Sakura sairam mês passado em missão, mas...não...- lágrimas começavam a cair dos olhos do Hokage, ele não suportava mais

-Não perca as esperanças ele com certeza está vivo, ele não iria ousar morrer antes de conhecer o neto dele- o Uchiha disse com uma voz firme

-Você está certo- Kakashi enxugou as lágrimas- a guerra está próxima do fim, estamos bem próximos de pegar Madara, Killer Bee voltou para a vila dele, parece que o elixir é eficaz, por pouco ele não conseguiu destruir um bijju, Madara o chamou de volta quando ele ia fazê-lo, os ataques estão diminuindo, Madara está ficando sem saída, Iruka não se atreveria não voltar pra mim, ele vai voltar, vai voltar, não importa o quanto demore, eu sei que ele vai voltar

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado

-É isso, hokage-sama, você é o líder das tropas, é o hokage de konoha, Iruka não deixaria um bom partido desses para trás- Sasuke e Kakashi riram juntos, nessas horas a esperança era a única coisa que restava para Kakashi e Sasuke queria alegrar o ex-sensei, pois sabia o que era o amor que este sentia por Iruka,e não sabia nem imaginar o quanto era grande a dor de não saber se quem se ama está vivo ou morto, e esperava que nunca soubesse

............................................................................................................................................................

-Karin-chan, aqui não- Haruno estava vermelha enquanto as mãos da ruiva apertava seus seios

-Por que não?- Karin mordia levemente o pescoço da rosada- não temos muito pacientes, podemos aproveitar um pouco

-Mas...e se alguém...- A boca de Sakura foi tampada por um beijo da ruiva, há um mês que estavam nesse tipo de relação,mas não tinham muito tempo sobrando

Logo a blusa da rosada foi aberta revelando os seios "modestos" , a ruiva também retirou a sua blusa, deixando seus seios se tocarem, acariciando as coxas da rosada enquanto a beijava, se apaixonara por Sakura após pouco menos de um mês depois que começaram a trabalhar juntas, e essas partes era a que mais gostava de seu namoro, e pensar que ela tinha um queda por Sasuke, nunca pensou que pudesse gostar de mulher,mas se descobriu muito habilidosa em satisfazer a rosada

As mãos de Sakura começaram a se mover e se colocaram na bunda da parceira, apertando-a e depois desceu suas mãos para as coxas desta levantado uma das pernas e pressionando suas regiões uma contra a outra, a mão da ruiva, subiu da coxa da rosada para a região da virilha, afastando cuidadosamente a calcinha dela e penetrando com os dedos a vagina de Sakura

-Karin-chan, ah!

A rosada começou a se apertar mais contra a ruiva e a morder o pescoço desta com força, enquanto os dedos da namorada a invadiam

-Karin, gostaria de falar com...- Sasuke entrava pela porta do quarto de hospital se deparando com aquela cena e dando um sorriso de lado- olhem só pra isso, e você Sakura que diz que amor só existe entre um homem e uma mulher e não entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo, o que tem a dizer sobre isso?

Sakura se separou bruscamente da ruiva, ambas se tampando com o lençol da cama de hospital

-O que você quer Sasuke, não ver que eu estava ocupada?Não lembro de interromper você e o Naruto quando decidem brincar um pouco-- Karin disse raivosa

-Você, conhece o Sasuke e o Naruto?-Sakura perguntou assustada, a ruiva não lhe dissera nada sobre isso

-Hum!Não disse a ela que você veio para cá me procurando e que mora ao lado da minha casa e de Naruto?-Sasuke sorriu, a situação era um tanto cômica- ela até mesmo me ajuda a cuidar do Naruto e da gravidez dele, Sakura, coisa que você se negou a fazer lembra?

-Idiotas!- Sakura xingou e saiu do cômodo pegando sua roupa e batendo a porta

-Se ela ficar com raiva de mim eu juro que te mato- a ruiva ameaçou

-Vai por mim, Sakura não é uma boa pessoa para você -Sasuke avisou- mas eu queria falar algo mais importante com você

-Sakura é uma pessoa muito gentil, um pouco estressada ou ás vezes egoísta mas uma boa pessoa- Karin defendia a namorada

-É sobre Iruka , tem certeza de que não conseguiu achar nenhum vestígio de chakra?- Sasuke perguntou

-Não, mas também não achamos nenhum corpo ou pedaço de corpo-Karin respondeu

-Hum!Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso- Sasuke pareceu ponderar- obrigado, vista-se logo, e vai por mim sua namorada é uma idiota- o Uchiha disse antes de sair

-Idiota é você- Karin gritou- Sakura me ama, eu tenho certeza- a ruiva encarou o chão pensativa, nunca ouvira essas palavras da companheira

.............................................................................................................................................................

-Sakura- a ruiva se aproximava da rosada que andava depressa- me desculpe por...

-Acabou karin- Sakura disse firme

-O que?- a ruiva parou segurando o braço da rosada

-Acabou, você nunca me disse que estava compactuando com aquela aberração que Sasuke está tendo com Naruto, e nem que conhecia aqueles...aqueles infames

-Infames?Por que?Aberração?Nowaki nascerá como qualquer outro bebê...

-Nowaki?Aquela coisa vai ter nome?Nojento- Sakura falava com um expressão indignada-essas coisas não eram pra existir entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, coisas como amor, filhos, isso é contra a ordem natural

-Ordem natural?Não existe?E nós, o que nós somos?Somos ambas garotas Sakura, mas nós nos amamos- Karin parecia não acreditar no que a rosada dizia

-Ah!Karin, não é amor entre nós, não existe amor entre mesmo sexos, estávamos apenas liberando nossas frustrações sexuais, só isso, nunca existiu amor entre nós,somente uma relação carnal prazer em dupla, um lance que estou terminando agora, se me der licença tenho um paciente para atender- a rosada se virou, mas Karin no topo de seu ódio pelas duras palavras de Sakura segurou o braço da garota lhe virando e lhe dando uma bofetada, que fez a rosada cair no chão

-Idiota- a ruiva gritou- idiota, eu...eu te amava...estava com você por que te amava...idiota...Sasuke estava certo você não é uma boa pessoa...idiota- lágrimas caiam dos olhos vermelhos da ruiva, enquanto Sakura no chão apenas acariciava a bochecha inchada sem dizer nada, apenas ainda olhando frio para Karin. Karin não aguentou encarar tal frieza e saiu correndo dali, como pôde ter se enganado tanto?

..........................................................................................................................................................

-Sasuke?- Naruto chamou enquanto tricotava mais um sapatinho laranja para o bebê

-Sim?-Sasuke respondeu enquanto lia alguns documentos

-Pra que dia ta marcado o parto?- o loiro perguntou

-Semana que vem por que?- o moreno respondeu ainda atento aos documentos

-Acho que Nowaki decidiu se adiantar

Sasuke congelou e olhou para o loiro que segurava seu ventre com uma mão e franzia as sobrancelhas numa demonstração de dor

-O que?- jogou os documentos no chão e se aproximou de Naruto- respire, respire, isso, vou te levar pra cama e chamar Karin pra me ajudar- Sasuke se apressou em pegar Naruto no colo e deitá-lo nada cama, correndo para o corredor

-Karin, ajuda, Karin- o Uchiha gritava nervoso

-Que foi?-Karin saiu de sua porta assustada, Juugo também se alarmou com os gritos

-O bebê, Nowaki se adiantou, pode me ajudar?- o moreno estava notavelmente desesperado

-Sim, é claro- Karin se apressou acompanhando Sasuke

...............................................................................................................................................................

-Uf!Uf!Uf!- Naruto respirava cachorrinho sentindo dores abdominais enquanto Sasuke retirava a camisa do loiro- Karin a toalha molhada na testa de Naruto por favor

-Hai- a moça se apressava em molhar a toalha e limpar a testa do loiro

Sasuke espalhou um líquido pelo ventre do loiro, mordeu seu dedo e fez uns sinais de mão, colocando-as sobre a barriga do loiro, treinara muito pra aquele dia, mas nem tudo ia depender dele, logo no ventre do loiro surgiu um desenho negro, um símbolo, meio circular com linhas onduladas que fazia parecer quase um sol

-O jutsu está pronto- Sasuke avisou- vamos Naruto, agora é sua vez, treinamos isso meu amor, força- o Uchiha preocupado segurava a mão do namorado que fechava os olhos com a dor e tentando se concentrar para completar o jutsu de nascimento

-Não dá a dor não deixa eu me concentrar- Naruto gritava

-Você consegue meu amor, vamos, eu estou aqui com você, vamos- Sasuke incentivava- Karin, mais toalha, tente baixar a temperatura dele

A ruiva o obedeceu, mas Naruto ainda reclamava de dor

-Por que esta doendo tanto?-Karin perguntou

-Por que não há saída para o bebê, por isso tivemos que fazer esse jutsu, uma cesariana seria impossível já que o bebê está envolto em chakra, o jeito é Naruto se concentrar e fazer seu útero de chakra sair do seu corpo através do selo- sasuke respondeu- vamos Naruto, força, você consegue meu amor

-Ahh!- Naruto gritava e fechava seus olhos tentando se concentrar, algo como uma luz azul começou a brilhar na região onde estava a estranha figura, uma luz que inundou todo o cômodo, logo foi diminuindo a claridade, o grito de Naruto sessou, seu corpo se relaxava, e acima do ventre do loiro, flutuando, estava o que parecia uma esfera de chakra também na cor azul,e dentro dela um ser, um bebê, Nowaki encolhido em posição fetal. A esfera de chakra foi se dissipando lentamente, como pétalas azuis de luz, e quando terminou de se dissipar, Nowaki caiu, Karin já o aguardava com uma manta branco e laranja, o bebê caiu nos braços da ruiva que o embrulhou com carinho

-Deixe-me vê-lo- Naruto pediu com a voz fraca se sentando com ajuda de Sasuke

-Ele é lindo- Karin disse colocando Nowaki gentilmente nos braços do loiro

-Eu disse que ele seria o bebê mais lindo do mundo- Naruto disse sorrindo fracamente olhando o rostinho de seu filho, a pele dele era branca igual a de Sasuke e seu cabelinho também era de cor escura, o Uchiha com os olhos lacrimejando acariciou a face de se filho com Naruto, tão lindo!tão fragil!De olhinhos fechados, movendo sua mãozinha como se estivesse acordando

-É claro que ele é lindo, é idêntico a mim- o Uchiha riu de lado

-Idiota- Naruto sorriu, mas então Nowaki abriu seus olhinhos, soltando um choro agudo, seus olhinhos azuis como o céu

-Mas têm seus belos olhos azuis e é chorão que nem você- Sasuke provocou

-Chiu, Chiu- Naruto balançava Nowaki que agora parava de chorar e voltava a dormir- Teme - Naruto sorriu- quer pegar seu filho Sasuke?

O recém papai pegava com jeito seu Nowaki dos braços de seu amado, dando um beijo na testa do loiro e outro na testa de seu filho

-Karin, pega o macacãozinho laranja que eu fizi para ele e vista-o por favor – loiro pediu a ruiva

-Hai- ela se virou para cômoda

-Nem pensar, eu falei que meu filho não vai usar laranja, pegue o branco, o azul, o preto, o verde, ou até mesmo o branco com laranja, mas meu filho não de maneira alguma vai parecer uma laranjeira ambulante- o Uchiha olhou sério para o loiro

-Teme, laranja é uma cor muito bonita, mas já que você faz questão...Karin bota do branco com laranja

.

.

.

.

.

OI oi agradeço sempre pelas reviews espero que estejam gostando

Continuem nos acompanhando por favor!!!

Sei que nesse teve um pouco de Yuri eu meio que não...resisti...

Predões

Onegai!!!!

Beijos!!


	12. O paradeiro de Iruka

Hi Naruto num é meu, os amigos deles também não, é tudo do Kishimoto-san,mas duvido que ele tenha escrito uma história igual a minha então acho que a ideia da fic é minha mesmo

Heheh

.

.

.

.

.

-Uchiha Sasuke, por que diacho todas as roupas de Nowaki está com esse negócio bordado?-Uzumaki gritava raivoso demonstrando uma camisetinha que possuía o bordado de um leque atrás

-É o símbolo do meu clã, já que ele é um Uchiha é normal que...- Sasuke explicava como se fosse óbvio

-E quem disse que ele vai ter Uchiha no nome?Ele vai ser Uzumaki Nowaki- Naruto contestou

-Eu também contribui em metade dele, o nome é Uchiha Nowaki- Sasuke rabateu

-Mas não foi você quem ficou com ele na barriga, é Uzumaki Nowaki

-Quem foi que passou dias sem dormir e sem comer para aprender ninjutsu médico apenas pra cuidar de vocês?Já disse vai ser Uchiha Nowaki

-Uzumaki

-Uchiha

-Uzumaki

-Uchiha

Os dois já estavam cara a cara, pronto pra se pegarem e um raio de tensão se passava entre eles

-Ele vai ter o Sharingan, então vai ser Uchiha- Sasuke finalizou indo para um lado

-Ah!Não esqueça que ele também tem um pouco da Kyubi dentro dele e os MEUS olhos azuis, é Uzumaki Nowaki- Naruto seguiu o namorado enraivecido

-O garoto é branco de cabelos negros, é óbvio que é um Uchiha - Sasuke voltava a encarar o loiro

-Uzumaki

-Uchiha

-Uzumaki

Lá iam os dois novamente se encarando tentando se intimidarem

-Por que não se casam e juntam seus nomes?-Karin entrava se deparando com a briga- fala sério Nowaki nasceu há dois dias e vocês já estão gritando por aí!Desse jeito o menino vai crescer traumatizado

-Casamento?-Naruto corou- mas garotos não podem se casar podem?

-Tenho certeza que o Hokage aprova- Sasuke ponderou- muito bem vamos nos casar e você se torna Uchiha Naruto, aí não precisamos brigar pelo sobrenome de Nowaki

-E quem disse que se nos casarmos eu vou mudar meu nome?Você que vire Uzumaki Sasuke- o loiro rebateu com raiva- que pedido de casamento mais fulero

-Uchiha - Sasuke encarou o loiro

-Uzumaki –o loiro o encarou novamente

-Ei casal desculpe atrapalhar esse momento construtivo- Karin se intrometia- mas Nowaki está chorando

Logo os dois pararam de se enfrentar e correram até o quarto para pegarem Nowaki, Naruto vinha com ele nos braços enquanto Sasuke segurava a mamadeira

-Uma trégua?- Naruto sorriu e entregou o bebê já mais calmo para Sasuke, o moreno o pegou e começou a dar a mamadeira para o pequeno

-Naruto, o motivo de eu ter vindo é que Kakashi-sama mandou te chamar- Karin avisou

-Hum!Entendo, vou vê-lo agora, Sasuke- se virou para o moreno- pode cuidar de UZUMAKI Nowaki por enquanto?

-É claro que posso cuidar do MEU filho UCHIHA Nowaki- Sasuke respondeu rindo de lado

-Ok!Estou indo- o loiro sorriu e deu um selinho em Sasuke, para logo desaparecer pela porta, depois de algum tempo que o loiro já havia saído, Karin se sentou, parecia estar um pouco cansada

-Sabe o que Kakashi quer?-Sasuke perguntou sério a Karin

-Não, ele apenas me ordenou chamar o Naruto, Por quê?- a ruiva percebeu uma expressão preocupada no rosto do Uchiha

-Isso não me cheira bem...- disse percebendo que Nowaki já dormia, retirou a mamadeira da boca do menino e o colocou nos braços de Karin- olhe-o para mim um segundo?Preciso fazer uma coisa

-Tudo bem, mas...- não adiantava o moreno já havia saído, Karin encarou a fofura que dormia em seus braços e sorriu- seus pais são malucos, não sei como você agüenta Nowaki-kun

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Entenda Naruto, eu como Hokage jamais te pediria isso, mas como homem...eu...- Kakashi tinha a expressão triste a ponto de chorar a qualquer hora

-Não precisa se culpa tanto kakashi-sensei, Iruka também é importante pra mim, é a pessoa mais próxima de um pai que tenho farei isso com o maior prazer, além disso o elixir vai me proteger e me deixar mais forte não vai?- o loiro sorria amigavelmente

-Obrigado Naruto, mesmo assim, se Madara conseguir...eu terei falhado como Hokage e como líder das tropas da aliança

-Não, afinal ainda falta o Killer Bee , além de mim não é?- o loiro sorriu- e pode ter certeza de que não vou perder, tenho um belo filho pra criar e um namorado lindo pra cuidar

Kakashi esboçou um sorriu fraco, Naruto sempre fora tão otimista!

-Eu sabia- um Sasuke nervoso entrou pela porta- Madara está com Iruka não está?Quer Naruto em troca dele não é?

-Sasuke?-Naruto se assustou

-Como você soube?- Kakashi perguntou

-Também achei estranho o desaparecimento de Iruka e comecei a olhar os relatórios que chegavam das zonas de confronto, onde Iruka desapareceu era perto da vila da chuva, onde justamente Madara está, vi que alguns de nossos ninjas também desapareceram e não foram achados os corpos, com certeza foram feitos prisioneiros, sabia que algum dia Madara ia descobrir a ligação de Iruka e Naruto e tentar usar isso- o Uchia explicou sério- só não esperava que você tomasse a atitude impensada de mandar o Naruto sem proteção

-Mas ele não...- Naruto começou , porém foi interrompido por Kakashi

-Não chamei Naruto para mandá-lo para a morte certa, o fato é que ele será usado como isca, o que ele vai fazer é arriscado, mas se der certo podermos por um fim nessa guerra de uma vez por todas- Kakashi explicou

-Poderia por fim, sem o Naruto, sei dos planos da aliança, não era necessário nenhum jinchuriki para isso- Sasuke acusou, foi ai que a expressão de Kakashi caiu, numa face triste e melancólica

-Eu sei...é que Madara exigiu Naruto em troca de Iruka, então se...Naruto não for...Iruka...-Kakashi explicava num tom grave, quase choroso, se senti um fracassado por ter colocado seu amada em risco e agora colocar Naruto em risco também

-Eu decidi, ajudar, Sasuke, Kakashi não me ordenou, eu quero ajudar a trazer Iruka de volta e acabar com essa droga de Guerra- o loiro disse num tom confiante e destemido

-Se acontecer algo com você, o que vai ser de Nowaki?- Sasuke encarou Naruto nos olhos, tentando fazê-lo ver o perigo que era- o que vai ser de mim?- completou firmemente, viu o olhar do loiro vacilar um segundo, mas logo voltar a ser forte

-Eu não vou morrer, como eu disse tenho um filho pra criar e um namorado pra cuidar, não irei morrer de forma alguma- Naruto tinha a decisão e a fé no olhar, Sasuke sabia que jamais conseguiria fazer o loiro desistir de algo, graças a essa característica do amado é que estavam juntos, e ele agradecia por ele ser tão persistente, entretanto nesse momento gostaria que o loiro desistisse, só que Sasuke sabia, Uzumaki Naruto nunca se dava por vencido e Uzumaki Naruto jamais abandonava seus amigos

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou com você- o Uchiha anunciou

-Mas e Nowaki, você tem que cuidar dele, e se acontecer algo....- Naruto argumentava

-Você acabou de dizer que não iria morrer, pois eu digo que também tenho um filho para criar e um Namorado com quem viver o resto da minha vida toda, por isso eu vou com você e nós dois vamos voltar são e salvos- O moreno estava decidido- quanto a Nowaki, Karin pode cuidar dele por uns dias, ela não é boa em batalha, pode ser mais útil aqui

-Entendo- Naruto sorriu fracamente, Sasuke não tinha jeito mesmo, quando metia algo na cabeça não tirava, como argumentar com um gênio?

-O plano vai ser posto em ação a partir de amanhã, as tropas da aliança em todas as vilas já estão cientes, vão para casa e descansem, amanhã todos nós vamos para a guerra- o Hokage avisou

........................................................................................................................................................

Karin, ainda embalava Nowaki, o menino acordara e começara a chorar, mas já estava mais calmo e quase dormindo até que alguém bateu na porta

-Já vou- a ruiva gritou- só o que me faltava, esqueceram a chave foi?- a moça já brigava, mas quando abriu a porta viu que não era Sasuke e Naruto que haviam voltado, em sua frente estava uma moça de cabelos rosa, com um expressão séria, Haruno Sakura estava na sua frente

-Sasuke e Naruto não estão em casa?-a rosada perguntou

-Não, eles saíram, mas já voltam- a ruiva respondeu desviando olhar da Haruno, ainda lhe doía olhar para ela

-Posso esperá-los ai dentro?- a rosada perguntou com um tom gentil

-Por que está aqui?- a ruiva foi direta, não queria se machucar mais na presença da rosada, já não bastava os esbarros que tinham no hospital ou durantes as missões, momentos os quais a rosada sempre a ignorava como se não a conhecesse

-Esse é o Nowaki?- Sakura perguntou olhando o bebê que ainda estava de olhos abertos no colo de Karin- tem os olhos do Naruto, mas parece bastante com o Sasuke

-Olha!Agora você o chama pelo nome?Como foi que você o chamou mesmo?Era... essa coisa..., ou pêra ai teve outro como era mesmo?...Aberração?-Karin cuspiu em tom de ironia, a rosada olhou tristemente para o chão e respirou fundo antes de falar novamente

-Então só entregue isso á eles- Sakura pediu entregando um envelope de uma carta para a ruiva, a ruiva a pegou sem dizer nada

-Me perdoe Karin-chan- a rosada pareceu sussurrar e seus olhos se enchiam de água - Adeus!- disse por fim se virando e saindo dali, deixando uma Karin sem entender, sem expressão apenas um lágrima correndo pelo rosto da ruiva

................................................................................................................................................

-Chegamos Karin- Naruto anunciava ao entrar em casa

Uma Karin melancólica saiu do quarto e lhe entregou uma carta

-Sakura deixou isso aqui, Nowaki já está dormindo- a ruiva disse sem vontade e passou pela porta, provavelmente iria chorar em seu quarto

-Sakura?- Naruto disse olhando o envelope, sua mão foi impedida por Sasuke de abri-lo

-Deixe isso para depois- falou tirando a carta das mãos do loiro- qualquer coisa que venha daquela demônio, não deve ser coisa boa

-Não fale isso da Sakura-chan eu já disse- Naruto olhou emburrado tentando tirar a carta das mãos do moreno

-Tudo bem, mas leia depois- o moreno falou jogando a carta do sofá e pressionando seus lábios contra os do loiro- amanhã vamos para a guerra, e não poderemos ficar juntos por um tempo, vamos aproveitar- o Uchiha sussurrava no ouvido do loiro e começava retirar a camiseta deste

-Mal tivemos o Nowaki e já quer me engravidar de novo?- Naruto reclamava, mas num tom tão excitado e fraco que nem parecia uma reclamação

-O elixir altera seu chakra, você não pode manter seu sistema reprodutor enquanto ele estiver agindo, entao você não pode engravidar enquanto estiver sob o efeito dele- Sasuke argumentou empurrando o loiro para o sofá e num movimento sexy retirando sua camiseta- mas pode ter certeza que depois que essa guerra terminar vou querer mais filhos- o moreno se colocou sobre o loiro beijando-o de um modo provocante e puxando de uma vez só a calça deste, deixando-o nu, começando a beijar seu peito, descendo lentamente pelo abdômen dando pequenas mordidas- no mínimo 5 filhos- o moreno falou com uma voz grave antes de colocar a boca no sexo do loiro, englobando primeiramente a glande e descendo suavemente pela extensão,as mãos de Naruto foram se colocar nos cabelos do moreno, apertando-se neles

-Ah!..- o loiro ofegava e gemia- pra você é fácil falar- ah!..não é você quem vai tê-los...ah!

O moreno retirou sua boca do membro do garoto encarando os olhos azuis e excitados do namorado

-Não que mais ter filhos comigo?-perguntou com uma expressão hesitante, o loiro sorriu, Sasuke realmente achava que se negaria a ele?

-Eu estava brincando- disse se sentando e puxando para baixo as calças do moreno, agarrando-o e fazendo-o cair sobre ele no sofá- pode me fazer quanto filhos quiser

O Uchiha, soltou um discreto rugido e levantou as pernas do loiro, se encaixando entre elas e penetrando o loiro com força

-Ahhh!..mais gentil- Naruto pediu e Sasuke se moveu com mais sutileza, entrando e saindo do loiro, do seu namorado, do pais de seu filho e pai dos seus tantos futuros filhos que queria , amanhã iriam para a guerra, mas tinha certeza de que iam para vencer e seus filhos com Naruto cresceriam num mundo melhor do que eles cresceram, faria isso por eles

-Ahh!Sasuke...- Naruto arranhava as costas do moreno e gemia- tape minha boca...ah!..não quero acordar Nowaki...ah...

Sasuke tapou a boca do loiro com a sua, beijando-o selvagemmente enquanto se movia dessa vez com mais força, e suas línguas se tocavam, suas bocas se invadiam enquanto seus corpos perfeitamente encaixados se moviam, não seria última vez que fariam aquilo, não seria mesmo

.......................................................................................................................................................

Karin estava sentada em sua cama,com os joelhos perto do peito, lendo uma carta que encontrara embaixo de sua porta quando chegou, de seus olhos saiam lágrimas, após terminar de lê-la, amassou o papel e mais lágrimas começaram a cair-lhe pela face, a ruiva soluçava, de tanto chorar

-Sakura, sua idiota- murmurou ainda em pranto, nada podia consolá-la agora

..

.

.

.

.

Gente estamos chegando a reta final

=[

É esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo

Pois é

Tudo que é bom acaba

Obrigada por ainda nos acompanharem

Agradeço humildemente ao apoio e as sugestões que me deram

Pode ter certeza que tudo isso foi o que ajudou a fic ficar pronta

=]

Como ainda um é o ultimo capitulo não vou dizer tchau ta?

Beijo!!!


	13. Desculpas não pedidas

Hi, naruto num é meu é do Kishimoto

Droga!!!!

=[

.

.

.

"Sei que não tenho direito algum te estar escrevendo isso

Sei que te machuquei, te machuquei muito mais do que fui machucada

E me arrependo por isso

Mas sei que não mereço seu perdão ou perdão de qualquer pessoa, sou uma egoísta, idiota e má garota, só agora vejo que nunca fui a vítima e sempre a vilã

Sempre fui apaixonada pelo Sasuke até o dia em que ele nos abandonou, achei que jamais superaria, mas então Naruto sempre esteve ali e mesmo eu sendo, como eu disse, uma idiota que sempre o esnobava eu gostava do sentimento que ele tinha por mim, até que cheguei ao ponto de amá-lo, amá-lo como nunca amei á Sasuke, só que, já era tarde demais pra que eu caísse em mim, Sasuke também sempre o amou, e voltou por ele, os dois estavam juntos e eu descobri da pior forma possível, vendo-os enquanto se amavam, senti tanta raiva e tanto ódio de Sasuke e do Naruto, achava nojento o que faziam, os fiz vilão por me machucarem daquela forma, dois garotos juntos?Eu jamais aceitaria, ainda mais Sasuke com o homem que eu amava, como eu falei, sempre me fiz de vítima,mas sei que sempre fui a vilã, cega e surda. Por isso quando me pediram para que eu ajudasse Naruto com a gravidez, disseram que se eu não aceitasse ,o bebê de Naruto teria que ser morto ou Naruto morreria, meu senso ético me dizia para ajudar, mas meu ódio e meu egoísmo foram mais fortes e eu rejeitei ajuda, chegou a passar por minha cabeça que o certo era esse ser não nascer, já que era algo impossível e errado, dois homens poderem gerar uma vida, mas uma vez cito, eu sempre estive cega e errada.

Foi então que conheci você, admirava seu poder e sua personalidade forte, parecida com a minha em alguns aspectos, só que você diferente de mim sempre foi uma boa pessoa, não pude resistir ao tanto que você me fazia bem, e me rendi naquela relação que tínhamos, mas sempre me dizendo que era apenas necessidade mutua, eu não queria me envolver, não queria amar, muito menos uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, relação que notavelmente eu desprezava, mas que contraditoriamente me envolvi. Quando descobri que você conhecia Sasuke e Naruto e que ainda por cima ajudava a eles, eu, trouxe a tona todo o meu ódio e a desprezei da pior forma possível, pensei que você estava brincando comigo, que pelas costas ria de mim com aqueles dois, na minha cabeça eu estava bancado a piada de todos, como a menina trocada por um homem e como a garota que mesmo odiando, acabou se envolvendo em uma relação homossexual, em minha cabeça eu era a vítima, e vocês os grandes vilões,eu estava errada

Não acreditei quando disse que me amava, mas senti uma grande dor quando a vi partir, tentei ignorar durante muito tempo, fingir que você nunca existiu e que eu jamais amaria alguém como você.mantive sempre o ódio e a amargura em mim, e descobri que não estava cega, eu mesma estava tampando os méus olhos para tudo. Até que a vi com Sasuke e Juugo, andavam pela vila, não poderiam me ver, pareciam sorridentes, até mesmo aquele Uchiha que nunca sorria, estava sorrindo um pouco, pararam numa loja de bebê, fizeram compras de muitas coisas, pareciam felizes, naquele momento eu pensei "Muito bem, diz que me ama e está toda sorridente, com certeza não faço tanta falta", mas aí vocês passaram pela frente do hospital, você parou na frente dele ficou olhando para lá por um tempo com uma expressão triste, me aproximei e me escondi perto de uma árvore e ouvi sua conversa com Sasuke, "Ainda pensando naquela sem peito?Eu lhe avisei que ela não era boa pessoa pra você", ele falou, você apenas o encarou com raiva e suspirou "Ela sempre foi boa pra mim" foi o que você respondeu e nesse momento não pude mais tampar meus ouvidos e meus olhos, via tudo claramente, eu era uma total imbecil, me fazendo de coitada, sentindo pena de mim mesma, culpando os outros e os maltratando por isso, até mesmo você que sempre me amou.E por isso pude ver, e perceber realmente a verdade, Sasuke e Naruto não estavam rindo de mim, nem me humilhando, eles apenas se amavam, se amavam profundamente e iam ter um filho, era apenas um casal amoroso que teriam um bebê, eu deveria ajudar e ficar feliz como ex companheira de time, mas não fiquei, por minha culpa Naruto ou seu bebê poderiam ter morrido, agradeci por eu não ser a única opção deles, não suportaria saber que haveria destruído uma vida por puro egoísmo.E você, você jamais brincou comigo, você realmente me amava e eu a feri, feri cruelmente. Eu estava errada, sempre estive, pena que só pude ver isso agora, quando já é tarde demais, novamente caio em mim tarde demais

Amanhã irei para a guerra, e tenho certeza de que dessa vez não voltarei,mesmo que saia viva não terei mais a coragem para voltar á essa vila, por isso não quero partir sem antes tentar ao menos concertar algo que fiz.

Eu te amo Karin, seu sentimento não é mal, e você não foi uma tola, seu amor era melhor que o meu, porque você tinha plena certeza do que sentia, e eu apenas fui uma imbecil com você

Eu te amo Karin, mesmo que eu já não tenha mais esse direito

Eu te amo Karin

Sinto muito pelo sofrimento que causei e o mal que fiz

Não precisa me perdoar, só queria que soubesse disso antes que eu não possa mais te ver

Adeus!

Haruno Sakura"

-Sakura, sua idiota- Karin corria pelas ruas da vila,a noite estava escura, deveria já ser mais de meia noite, a carta que lera de Sakura lhe rondava a cabeça, lembrando-a de onde queria ir, sabia que a rosada sempre ficava no hospital antes de sair em missão, nunca gostou de se despedir dos pais, e era ás porta desse hospital onde a ruiva parou, observando a luz de uma sala acesa, entrou rapidamente no hospital, passando correndo pelos corredores até chegar a porta do quarto onde sabia que a Haruno sempre dormia em dias como esses, e chutou a porta, colocando-a abaixo, fitando o olhar de uma Sakura surpresa

-Karin?Mas o que você...- a rosada dizia com seus olhos abertos, parecia que já estava preparada para dormir, pois estava sentada na cama

-Você?- Karin a interrompeu- Você realmente me ama?É verdade o que escreveu?Realmente me ama?

-É verdade Karin-chan, mas eu não tenho direito disso, não mais- a rosada respondeu encarando o chão

A ruiva num movimento rude, se aproximou da rosada lhe roubando um beijo forte, a muito estava com saudade daqueles lábios

-Sua idiota- Karin gritou

-Eu, sei- Sakura respondeu ainda com a voz triste, mas com um olhar surpreso pela ação da garota

-Por que você simplesmente não pede desculpas, como qualquer pessoa normal que comete um erro?- a ruiva chorava encarando os olhos verdes da rosada

-Desculpas apenas, não são o suficiente- Sakura respondeu, com a voz entrecortada e lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos, ela abaixou a cabeça a fim de esconder o rosto

-São o suficiente pra mim- a ruiva falou pegando gentilmente no queixo de Sakura e levantando a face da garota que chorava

-Me desculpe Karin- o choro da Haruno se tornava mais pesado- Me desculpe karin

-Sim, eu desculpo- a ruiva sorriu gentilmente dando mais um beijo na rosada- diz pra mim, por favor, diz que me ama

-Eu te amo Karin, eu te amo, me desculpe- a rosada continuava em prantos

-Eu também te amo Sakura, eu também te amo

As duas se beijaram, e caíram na cama do pequeno quarto de hospital para se amarem

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Estamos prontos?- Kakashi perguntava ao grande esquadrão que se juntava nos portões de Konoha

-Hai - todos responderam e um conjunto

-Cuide bem de Nowaki ,Karin, não esqueça que ele se alimenta 5 vezes ao dia- Sasuke dizia para a ruiva

-Sim, sim, pode deixar, cuidarei bem do mini Uchiha- a ruiva sorriu

-É mini Uzumaki- Naruto replicou se aproximando, saindo do meio da multidão de ninjas, avistou uma garota de cabelos rosas, um pouco distante, mas que encarava os grupo com um olhar constrangido- Sakura-chan- Naruto acenou sorrindo, lera a carta onde a rosada dizia que sentia muito por tudo que fizera a eles, nunca guardou nenhum rancor da garota de verdade, mas saber que ela não o odiava mais era muito melhor

-Por que está tão feliz?Eu ainda não engoli essa garota, mesmo com aquela carta que ela nos deixou- um Uchiha sério, cruzou os braços

Juugo um pouco distante apenas observava a tudo, sem comentar nada

-Da um desconto Sasuke, eu e ela voltamos, por isso não quero você ofendendo-a - a ruiva correu até a rosada e a trouxe pela mão para que se aproximasse deles

-Olá a todos- Sakura cumprimentou com vergonha

-Oi Sakura-chan- Naruto sorriu amavelmente, mas Sasuke apenas resmungou e se virou

-Parece que já vamos partir- o Uchiha avisou observando os ninjas começarem a marchar, começando a andar com eles também, Juugo seguiu

-Hai- Naruto sorriu

-Volte logo e viva, minha linda- Karina disse dando um beijo na rosada que ficou mais corada ainda

-Uhu- Naruto abriu uma gargalhada- Karin te pegou de vez?Cuidado, quando ela fica estressada não tem que a agüente- o loiro confidenciou a rosada e saiu sorrindo para acompanhar o namorado

-Não ligue para o que ele diz, ele é maluco- a ruiva sorriu

-Eu vou voltar- Sakura disse com um sorriso no rosto- vou voltar para você

A rosada beijou levemente a boca da ruiva e correu para alcançar a tropa que já havia saído

-É melhor que volte mesmo- Karin sussurrou e juntou as mãos numa prece para que tudo saísse bem

......................................................................................................................................................

Já estava entardecendo, passaram-se 5 dias desde que saíram da vila, o exército praticamente todo estava ali, perto dos portões da vila fortemente guarda da chuva, onde Madara estava, Killer Bee também vieram, fizera questão de vir mesmo o Haikage brigando, mas todos tinham a certeza, aquela guerra terminaria hoje

Um ninja de preto e laranja se aproximava dos portões da aldeia da chuva, ao seu lado um ninja de roupa azul escura .Os portões se abriram deixando-os entrar e logo soldados o cercaram levando-os até a pessoa que saberiam que os levariam

-Olhem só, eu pedi apenas um e vieram dois?- Madara sorria sentando em sua poltrona, sua máscara não deixava seu rosto amostra mas seu tom denunciava sua risada

-Eu estou aqui, para me certificar que a troca será feita, caso o contrário o exército invadirá a vila em 2 minutos- o Uchiha ameaçou

-A sim, sim, mesmo com minhas 7 bijuus prontas para me defender?- Madara rebateu

-Sim, mesmo com elas- O Uchiha lançou um olhar intimidante

-Hai, hai, não quero briga- Madara retomou- não agora- ele estalou os dedos e logo na frente deles apareceu um Iruka de roupas rasgadas, cabelos bagunçados e sujo

-Naruto, na, você não devia...- Iruka fracamente tentava protestar

-Ai está- Madara apontou para o prisioneiro, Sasuke ajudou Iruka a se levantar e o puxou para trás- o que me faz pensar, o que esse ninja tem de tão importante?Sabia que ele era importante para você Naruto, mas já que o Hokage aceitou fazer essa troca, também deve ser de grande importância para o Hokage, será seu amante?

-Isso não é da sua conta- o loiro respondeu- a troca está feita, pode ir Sasuke

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar preocupado, sabia do plano, mas deixar Naruto sozinho realmente lhe parecia uma péssima ideia e muito doloroso

-Hum, eles podem ir,se conseguirem passar pelos meus ninjas- Madara sorriu e logo Sasuke e Iruka estavam cercados

-Mentiroso, você disse que seria uma troca limpa- Naruto bracejou

-E vai ser, eu peço para limparem o chão depois de matá-los- Madara riu mais uma vez

.

..

.

Hi hi

Olá

Penúltimo capítulo, espero que estejam gostando

Amanhã vem o grand finale

Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez

Beijos!!!!!!!

Amo vocês


	14. Fim

Hi hi

Naruto num é meu....

Pois é gente chegamos ao fim da fic

Espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada por nos acompanharem esse tempo todo

Agradeço mesmo de coração a vocês

Beijos!!!!!!!

tchau

.

.

.

.

-Como se já não soubéssemos que iria fazer isso- o Uzumaki sorriu tirando do bolso um pergaminho que Kakashi lhe dera , correndo para onde o seu namorado e seu praticamente pai estavam, derrubando alguns ninjas e ativando o pergaminho. Logo ele, Iruka e Sasuke sumiram numa nuvem de fumaça

-Mas o quê?- Madara se surpreendeu

-A vila, está sob ataque, eles estão atacando de todos os lados- um ninja da vila da chuva entrava sangrando e logo após caindo ao chão

-Desgraçados, uma emboscada?- Madara xingou e saltou da sua janela, eles iriam conhecer a força de seus bijuus

.....................................................................................................................................................

Gritos de batalhas se faziam ouvir por toda a cidade de prédios esquisitos, um grupo de 6 pessoas pareciam andar por entre o campo de batalha enquanto vários de seus subordinados alguns já conhecidos lutavam contra ninjas inimigos que se aproximavam

-Kages- samas,o prédio principal é onde está Madara – Hinata anunciava com seu byakugan ativado

-Obrigado Hinata- Kakashi agradeceu- senhores Kages, nosso dever é deter Madar antes que este ative os 7 bijuus

-Já sabemos disso – o Raikage rugiu

-Então é melhor não perdermos tempo- Gaara falou num tom morto e por um segundo os 6 líderes de seus países pareceram desaparecer

......................................................................................................................................................

-Idiotas!Como conseguiram invadir com a minha barreira?- Madara xingava andando para o nível do subsolo – não importa todos irão morrer agora- sorriu maleficamente até que congelou ao ver 2 ninjas parados, nos portões que ninguém deveria saber onde ficavam

-Achei que não fosse vir logo – Sasuke sorriu

-Ei, é aqui onde guarda a estátua que aprisiona os bijuus não é?- Naruto revelou um sorriso apontando para os portões- devia ter guardado melhor, as informações vazam sabe?Principalmente por ex integrantes do seu grupo

-Hum!- Madara voltou a assumir sua pose autoritária e confiante- que bom que está aqui Naruto-kun, não pensei que estava tão desesperado em ter seu bijuu extraído

-Ele não está- Sasuke ameaçou e avançou sobre Madara, este pareceu desaparecer e reaparecer atrás de Naruto, o loiro foi puxado pelos braços de Madara e ambos pareceram se teletransportar

Sasuke olhava sério, preocupado, quando os portões que encarava se abriram revelando uma enorme estátua que parecia cheia de fluídos negros, Naruto estava no que se assemelhava ao centro dela

-Agora, vamos extrair a kyuubi- Madara acima da estátua fez selos com as mãos e uma luz verde envolveu Naruto, parecendo suga-lhe a vida

-Adicionando a Kyuubi aminha coleção até mesmo o exército da aliança não poderá me vencer- Madara sorria até que sentiu alguém tentar lhe desferir um golpe, se desviou e percebeu que estava cercado pelos 6 líderes dos países ninjas

-Hum!Parece que muita informação vazou, como conseguiram vencer minha barreira?-Uchiha Madara perguntou

-Você não é tão invencível quanto pensa ser- Mizukage disse num tom risonho

-Bem, mas a Kyuubi agora é minha- a figura com máscara afirmou

-Olhe de novo- Kakashi mandou, Madara levou seus olhos até o local onde deixara o Uzumaki, percebeu que este aidna estava envolto pela luz, mas que a estátua nada absorvia e o corpo do loiro nada deu um risinho levantando o dedo num sinal de ok- não dá para extrair o bijuu dele agora, mesmo com seus ataques tentando nos confundir e nos fazer perder a calma, fomos capazes de pensar muito bem Madara e você não vai conseguir o que quer

-Idiotas!-Um Madara raivoso gritou- vocês querem destruir o mundo?Querem que esse mundo continue podre e cheio de guerras?Não percebem que tudo o que meu plano almeja é a paz?

-Uma paz falsa, nunca seria uma paz de verdade, você quer apenas se tornar um Deus- Sasuke disse no seu tom racional e lançou sua espada relâmpago na estátua, no local onde Naruto se encontrava, ultrapassando a estranha luz e libertando o loiro

-Pode deixar Madara, eu serei aquele que trarei paz para esse mundo, e uma paz verdadeira...A paz virá com a ajuda de todos - o Uzumaki gritava confiante e determinado

-Tolos, as pessoas nunca conseguirão construir paz por suas próprias mãos, os humanos só sabem destruir, e já que é isso que querem tanto, se eu não posso criar a paz então...- a figura de máscara saltou para a cabeça da estátua e fez selos, logo a estátua pareceu entrar em colapso e toda vila começou a tremer- se eu não posso criar a paz, então que tudo seja destruído- Madara gritava insano, e da estátua saíram luzes negras , destruindo toda a construção, assumindo formas de animais demoníacos, assumindo as formas dos bijuus

-Droga- Tsuchikage xingou- falhamos em impedi-lo

-O importante é captura-lo primeiro- Gaara gritou nervosamente

-Mas , o que faremos com 7 bijuus a solta?Seremos massacrados- o Raikage perguntou

-Deixem comigo- Killer Bee entrou ativando o chakra do hachibi- só um bijuu para vencer o outro- ele falou e se tranformou completamente em sua bijuu, algo semelhante a um touro com 8 caldas

A vila toda estava tremendo, ninjas em batalha paravam para olhar demônios surgindo sobre a terra

-Kira, seu idiota, você é apenas 1, como planeja vencer 7?- Raikage gritou

-EU vou ajudar- Naruto anunciou e Sasuke o olhou assustado

-Ele ta certo, só um bijuu para vencer outro bijuu, nesses 5 dias que estivemos nos preparando Killer Bee me falou como pode-se controlar seu bijuu, a Kyubi sempre foi muito forte para ser controlada, mas já que parte dela se dividiu para se alojar em Nowaki, talvez eu possa fazer algo- o loiro explicou

-Não, não mesmo, você vai perder sua consciência e seu corpo vai...- Sasuke censurava desesperado, como Naruto poderia estar pensando naquilo?

-Cuide bem de Nowaki ok?- o loiro sorriu saltando alto para trás e fechando seus olhos diante de um Sasuke em desespero "Kyuubi, vou te deixar sair para brincar um pouco"

Então o corpo do loiro se explodiu em uma enorme raposa vermelha de nove caldas, sedenta por luta

-Idiota, Naruto seu idiota- Sasuke gritava seus olhos se enchendo de água, até que olhou para Madara, se Naruto estava lutando ele também não ficaria parado, liberou seu selo amaldiçoado e avançou contra o outro Uchiha, mas seus golpe transpassou por ele- é tudo culpa sua, se Naruto morrer, juro que não vou descansar enquanto você não estiver em pedaços

Madara se viu lutando com 7 ninjas muito habilidosos, Sasuke e os Kages o atacavam, e ele sabia, podia sustentar a luta por um tempo, mas jamais iria vencer todos "É Hashirama*, parece que dessa vez realmente chegou o meu fim"

.....................................................................................................................................................

Os ninjas já haviam parado de batalhar, muitos mortos pelos chão, mas os que restavam ainda de pé observavam assustado a luta entre demônios que estava acontecendo. De um lado Hachibi e Kyuubi, do outro os demais 7. Parecia o próprio Armageddon , enquanto esses monstros se atacavam com bolas de chakras e mordidas, como animais lutando, enquanto tudo a sua volta era destruí pessoa que ficasse próxima sobreviveria, e era por isso que os ninjas haviam se afastado, não havia como nada humano se intrometer numa luta de demônios

A kyuubi parecia ser mais poderosa do que qualquer um, mas mesmo ela contra 7 não parecia páreo, porém Hachibi travava batalha com 3 das bijuus o que deixava a Kyuubi com pareceu morder o pescoço do gato demoníaco Nibi, o que fez o chakra do bijuu se derramar pela ferida, logo Kyuubi arrancou a cabeça do gato como uma raposa devorando sua presa e o bijuu morria em agonia, enquanto Kyuubi lhe estraçalhava mais o corpo

-Aquilo é o Naruto?- Inu perguntou horrizada

-Não, aquilo é a raposa de nove caldas- respondeu Shikamaru

-Essa batalha parece o fim do mundo- Neji comentou encarando assustado os demônios que se dilaceravam ao longe

-Se Naruto continuar assim, será difícil voltar ao normal- Yamato se aproximava do grupo de ninjas feridos- e o corpo dele não vai conseguir se recuperar

-Naruto pode morrer,se continuar desse jeito- Sakura disse num tom preocupado

-Mas eles parecem estar vencendo- Sai apontou observando que Kyuubi estraçalhara 3 bijuus e Hachibi destruía sua segunda

-Os de oito e nove caldas são os mais fortes entre eles, não me faz surpreso que consigam vencer- Shikamaru comentou- mesmo assim, isso é horrível demais

-Naruto-kun- Hinata orava para que o loiro ficasse bem enquanto mirava uma raposa raivosa parecer se divertir decapitando a 4ª bijuu

-Só resta a de 7 caldas- Kiba avisou e logo viu o último bijuu ser atacado por Kyuubi e Hachibi, que o devoraram como leões devorando uma gazela, pedaços dos bijuus se espalhavam pela vila que se tornara o campo de batalha, enquanto os vencedores da luta de demônios pareciam voltar a sua forma

Os ninjas se moveram para alcançá-los

.........................................................................................................................................................

Os kages e Sasuke corriam em direção ao local destruído da batalha, saltando por pedaços de bijuus , nos braços do Raikage o corpo de Madara sem sua má viu Killer Bee ferido, em péssimo estado porém sentado e respirando, observando um corpo, ou algo que já foi um corpo, pois estava queimado ,lentamente seu sistema muscular se formava e o corpo agoniava em dor

-Naruto- Sasuke gritou se aproximando e observando seu amado completamente desfigurado e gritando como se estivesse sofrendo a pior dor do mundo- Por favor, não morra, por favor- o moreno estava quase em prantos, era doloroso ver o pai de seu filho e a pessoa que amava daquela maneira

-O bijuu do loirinho é muito forte, não dava pra controlar, então o corpo dele sofreu bastante dano pela transformação- Killer Bee disse num tom triste e pela primeira vez não rimando, se sentia culpado,já que ele dera a idéia ao Uzumaki e provavelmente se não fosse a ajuda do loiro, teria sido devorado pelas demais bijuus- não vai dar pra ele se regenerar antes do corpo dele pifar, ele só pode agonizar em dor até morrer

-Não, não, não- Lágrimas saiam dos olhos Uchiha, não podia ser possível, Naruto não podia morrer assim- não por favor- em prantos socava o chão perto do corpo contorcendo-se do loiro- por favor, Naruto,você tem que voltar comigo, tem que cuidar do Nowaki, você disse que podíamos ter mais filho...por favor, não morra, fique comigo

Todos abaixavam a cabeça em lamento, nem mesmo ninjutus médico poderia ajudar o corpo do Uzumaki naquela situação.O grupo de ninjas acabava de chegar, Hinata caiu em lágrimas ao ver a situação de Naruto, seus amigos, também choravam olhando o loiro agonizando e gritando, sem poderem fazer um deles se moveu, uma garota de cabelos rosa se moveu e se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo do loiro

-O que pensa que estão fazendo?Não podemos só esperar e vê-lo morrer, temos que tentar ajudá-lo- Sakura gritou firmemente com olhos choroso, envolvendo sua mão em chakra e fazendo o que podia para tratar o loiro enquanto o corpo deste se reconstruí a mirou com olhos surpresos, jamais esperaria aquela atitude dela- Hein Sasuke, não fique parado e me passe chakra para que possa ajudá-lo

Sasuke limpou suas lágrimas e estendeu a mão para que a rosada lhe pegasse o chakra restante

-Não vai adiantar garota, o corpo dele já está no limite- Tsuchikage falou de uma forma pessimista

Kakashi também se aproximou e ofereceu seu chakra, Iruka fez o mesmo, logo todos seus amigos , incluso Gaara,se ajoelhavam emprestando chakra para que a rosada fizesse o máximo que pudesse por Naruto, e então Mizukage se uniu á eles, Raikage se uniu a eles, o líder do pais do ferro se uniu a á eles e até mesmo Tsuchikage se uniu, todos esperavam ansiosamente que pudesse dar certo

A pele de Naruto começou a se formar, enquanto esse ainda gritava, aguentara até ali apenas graças ao poder detodos. E todos estavam esperançosos, a pele já estava quase toda reconstituída e o loiro parecia ainda viver

Até que os gritos de Naruto pararam, sua pele terminou de se formar, mas seu peito não subia mais, e seu coração não dava sequer uma batida. Sakura com o olhar indignado, deixou sua cabeça cair e suas lágrimas rolarem

-Não, por favor, não- Sasuke não aceitava, sacudia o corpo de seu amado- por favor- sua voz era apenas um sussurro- não- deixou sua cabeça sair no peito do amado se agarrando ao corpo dele e chorando com toda força que tinha- Naruto, eu te amo, por favor, não me deixe

Todos choravam com a cena, ninguém sabia o que dizer

-Não me deixe, fica comigo, fique por Nowaki, por favor, não me deixe- Uchiha sasuke chorava desesperadamente apertando suas mãos no corpo nu e sem vida do amado

Até que seu ouvido encostado no peito do loiro pareceu escutar algo, muito fraco, apenas uma batida, mas que logo foram seguidas de mais batidas, e logo o peito do loiro começou a subir a pela primeira vez acreditou em milagres , levantou seu rosto para mirar a face do amado, os olhos de Naruto começaram a se abrir lentamente, o azul de seus olhos se mostravam pouco a pouco

-Eu ouvi você- Naruto disse num fraco sussurro- eu te ouvi me chamando Sasuke

Sasuke novamente caia em prantos, mas dessa vez de alegria e abraçava o seu amado com carinho, com felicidade

-Que bom que está de volta- sussurrou no ouvido do loiro que deu um fraco sorriso

-Não podia ir embora- o loiro disse ainda sorrindo e adormeceu, estava cansado, precisava retirou sua camisa e cobriu o corpo do loiro, pegando-o no colo, olhou para a rosada que também chorava de alegria ao ver que no final tudo acabara bem

-Obrigado- Sasuke lhe disse com um sorriso e saiu carregando seu amado

A rosada sorriu amplamente enquanto suas lágrimas rolavam, nem que fosse um pouco, ela foi capaz de remediar só um pouquinho o mal que fez a eles

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Hum!Então esse é o Nowaki?-Shikamaru sorria olhando por amável bebê no colo de Naruto

-Sim, Sim, não é lindo?- o loiro falou orgulhoso

Logo todos da festa se aproximaram para olhar a fofa criatura

-Nós queríamos ter te visitado antes, mas todos nós fomos mandados por tempo indeterminado para as zonas de confronto e...- Lee tentava se explicar

-Eu entendo, o lugar onde eu estava também não era muito acessível- o loiro sorriu, depois que retornara a vila ele e Sasuke haviam se mudado para a antiga casa do moreno , era grande e mais espaçosa que o apartamento de Naruto, e já que planejavam ter muitos filhos...

-Naruto, viu Juugo por ai?Karin está perguntando por ele- Sakura se aproximou com uma bebida na mão

-Hum!O vi sair faz alguns minutos com o Sai- o loiro respondeu inocentemente

-Acho melhor não incomodar – Sasuke se aproximava com um tom de malícia

-Juugo e Sai?Sério?- a rosada sorriu- esse mundo é realmente pequeno- saiu ainda sorrindo para informar a namorada

-E então Neji, vai mesmo casar com Hinata mês que vem?- o loiro perguntou, Hinata corou na hora

-Sim- Neji respondeu também corando

-É!Muito legal!- Naruto sorriu- também to esperando um certo pedido de casamento sabe?O cara me engravida, temos um filho, moramos juntos, mas pedido que é bom nada

-Uhu!Foi uma indireta Naruto?-Inu sorria se agarrando a Chouji

-Isso foi uma direta mesmo- Tenten disse puxando a mão de Lee para o meio da conversa

-Engraçado você dizer isso- Sasuke sorriu de lado, se ajoelhando e retirando uma caixinha do bolso, revelando um bonito anel de noivado- estava pensando o mesmo,Uzumaki Naruto quer se casar comigo?

Logo todos na casa começaram a soltar sorrisinhos e gritos de incentivo

-Fazer o que neh?Eu te amo Teme- Naruto respondeu retirando uma mão de Nowaki, apoiando-o apenas no outro braço, e estendendo-a para Sasuke por o anel- É claro que eu quero

O Uchiha animadamente colocou a anel em seu noivo e se levantou para beijar primeiramente na testa de seu filho e depois nos lábios de Naruto, tirando palmas e gritos dos presentes

-Sinto que vocês vão fazer mais um bebê mais tarde- Inu sorriu

-É óbvio, afinal como eu disse, eu quero no mínimo 5 filhos- O Uchiha sorriu

-Coitado de você Naruto- Sakura sorriu se aproximando com Karin

-Eu que o diga- o loiro respondeu com um fingido olhar cansado

E todos alegremente sorriram

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Ufa!Nowaki finalmente dormiu, juro que aquele menino tem uma energia danada- Naruto dizia entrando em seu quarto e de Sasuke

-O que você queria?Ele é filho do ninja hiperativo número 1 de Konoha- Sasuke sorriu de lado

-Não sei não- Naruto se espreguiçava retirando sua camisa- talvez eu já não seja mais tão hiperativo, me sinto cansado

-Está cansado de mais pra fazermos mais um filho?- Sasuke enlaçava os braços no loiro e lhe mordia o pescoço

-Não, pra isso eu não estou cansado não- o loiro retirou os braços do moreno de si e empurrou o Uchiha que caiu deitado na cama, logo o loiro subiu em cima de seu noivo e lhe deu um beijo- pra isso eu sempre vou ser o ninja hiperativo número 1

Sasuke derrubou o loiro de costas na cama, se apressando em tirar suas roupas e começar a friccionar seus membros

-Sorte minha- o Uchiha sorriu, abrindo bem as pernas do loiro excitado abaixo de si e penetrando-o com toda a força, ouvindo o grito do loiro, se movendo com mais força ainda, estava desesperado pelo corpo do amado, estava desesperado por Naruto, e este lhe correspondia da mesma forma, podiam fazer aquilo todos os dias, ou até mesmo várias vezes ao dia, mas nunca deixavam de se sentir desesperados um pelo outro, e enquanto rolavam e se movimentavam pela cama, queriam só se amar, e se amar, até que seus corpos estivessem esgotados, mas jamais cansados um do outro

-Ah!...Sasuke...- Naruto chamava enquanto gemia

-Sim?- Sasuke perguntou ofegante enquanto se movia mais uma vez para dentro do noivo

-Ah!...Ah!..O que acha de uma...ah!!..de uma menina?- o loiro perguntou entre gemidos

Sasuke se virou mais um vez para cima do loiro, abrindo ainda mais as coxas deste e estocando-o com mais força

-Menina está bom- O Uchiha respondeu enquanto se enfiava para dentro do seu loirinho

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Hokage-sama- sua família está aqui para visitá-lo Sakura avisava ao loiro parado na janela de costas pra ela

-Que bom!- Naruto se virou, feições mais maduras, já devia ter quase 30 , mas sua aparência era bastante jovem apesar de bem adultas, e seu ventre estava um tanto elevado, esperava um filho novamente- peça-os para entra por favor

-Sim- Sakura sorriu, o loiro realizara o sonho de ser Hokage, o mundo estava em paz, tudo estava bem, e mesmo assim Naruto continuava a ter filho após filho, se Uchiha Sasuke queria restabelecer seu clã , podia se dizer que o fez bem

-Do que está rindo Sakura-chan?- loiro perguntou

-Estou pensando que se o clã Uchiha era extinto antes, agora podemos dizer que ele cresceu bastante- a rosada respondeu ainda sorrindo e saindo da sala

"Tudo culpa daquele Teme" O loiro fingiu aborrecimento, mas um sorriso brotou dos céus lábios

Logo a porta de sua sala abriu , revelando um Uchiha Sasuke também mais maduro, mas ainda lindamente afeiçoado, e nada mais nada menos do que uma escadinha de 8 filhos, o mais velho , Nowaki, já tinha 12 anos e os demais mais novos, sendo o caçula um garotinho de 3 anos no colo do moreno

-Papai- todos sorriram correndo para abraçar o Hokage que quase caiu com tanta criança se pendurando nele

-Olá crianças!Como estão?Se comportaram essa tarde?-Naruto perguntou sorrindo

-O pai nos levou ao parque, depois que eu voltei das minhas missões- Nowaki sorria comentando a tarde

-Seus filhos são umas pestes, quase me endoidaram com tanto brinquedo que queriam ir- Sasuke reclamava sério- por que todos tinham que puxar a sua hiperatividade?

-Por que todos tinham que ter seus cabelos negros?E eu que sempre achei que ainda iria ver um nascer loirinho, maldito sangue Uchiha que puxa todas as características físicas- o loiro reclamou

-Mas alguns tem seus olhos azuis- Sasuke rebateu

-Eu tenho os olhos negros do pai- uma menina que parecia ter 11 anos se manifestou- isso tem problema?

-Não liguem pro que a gente ta discutindo meus filhos, eu e seu pai sempre competimos em tudo, não tem nada haver com vocês- o loiro sorriu- agora vamos todos para casa, papai já terminou o serviço por aqui, e vai preparar um jantar gostoso para todos vocês

-Eba!- todos gritaram em conjunto- pode ser ramen?- uns 3 menininhos de respectivamente 10, 9 e 7 anos perguntaram juntos

-Viu só o que eu disse, até seu vicio em ramen puxaram- o Uchiha Sasuke apontou

-è claro que pode- o loiro respondeu aos filhos

-Do que ta reclamando?Pelo menos não estão todos de laranja- Naruto sorriu para o marido lhe dando um selinho e depois de virando para os filhos

-Muito bem crianças, já pra casa comer Ramen- Naruto gritou e levantou um braço

-Banzai!- todos gritaram em conjunto e começaram a correr para fora da sala

-8 Hein?Com mais essa que está em sua barriga são 9, então a kyuubi foi dividida em 9 partes, original não acha?-Sasuke sorriu para o marido

-Comigo são 10 Teme, o gênio está errando na matemática?- o loiro sorriu- mas quando eu me ir restarão mesmo apenas 9

-Não diga isso nunca mais- o moreno abraçou o loiro com carinho- não quero sentir a dor de te perder nunca mais

-Todos morrem um dia Sasuke, eu não vou ficar pra semente e nem você- o loiro disse num tom doce- mas isso ainda vai demorar muito tempo, afinal temos 8, breve 9 crianças pra criar, o que acha de pararmos por ai hein?

-To pensando no assunto- o moreno sorriu beijando o marido- a gente pensa nisso depois

-Isso você disse da ultima vez e olhe só no que deu- Naruto sorriu apontando pra barriga

-Você disse ramen, não é?Vamos logo?-o moreno sorriu mudando de assunto e puxando o marido

-Seu maldito, queria ver só se fosse você quem ficasse com esse barrigão

Sasuke fingiu que não ouviu, só queria puxar o seu marido, e ficar para sempre daquele jeito, e filhos, bem...Ele amava seus filhos...e um a mais era sempre melhor...Quando pensava em o quanto era feliz agora e no quanto teria perdido se um certo loiro não fosse tão insistente, se arrependia amargamente por não ter esquecido a vingança antes, mas os sentimentos não podiam ser esquecidos, e era também a isso que ele devia sua felicidade,a sentimentos que não podem ser esquecidos, ou não são capazes de ser esquecidos, a vingança não foi esquecida, mas o amor, a amizade, a saudade, a bondade também não foram.E era a tudo isso, a todo esse a caminho que ele devia a felicidade que vivia hoje, e a felicidade que ele sabia que o esperava a cada dia que acordava ao lado do seu loiro, em sua casa, a cada dia que compartilhava o café da manhã com cada um dos seus filhos e a cada dia que vivia.

........................................................................................................................................................

*foi o primeiro Hokage


End file.
